2 Supernatural: Winchester bunch
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Continuación del anterior fic Supernatural: Superbunch. JOHN tiene que empezar una nueva vida con sus 3 hijos: Dean, Sam y Adam. Bobby le echará una mano. Spank / nalgadas paternales.
1. Chapter 1

Hace unos meses empecé con un fic de supernatural y me lo pasé muy bien. Cuando lo di por acabado, empecé con otro fic, uno de Highlander, también disfrute con él. Pero al acabarlo, y tras leer algunas peticiones de una segunda parte, del fic Supernatural Superbunch, empecé a escribir ideas en mi libreta sobre una segunda parte. Y de esas ideas ha salido este fic.

Espero que disfruten tanto, como yo escribiéndolo.

Gracias por sus reviews

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

Hacía dos días que habían llegado a Allen County. Bobby les había encontrado una casa, no muy bonita, pero con 3 habitaciones amplías y un gran sótano, donde poder guardar armas y trabajar a sus anchas.

Estaba cerca del pueblo pero aun tenía una cierta privacidad y contaba con una parada de autobuses a solo 9 metros del lugar y la ventaja de que el autobús de la escuela paraba justo frente a la casa.

Justo a 9 metros de la casa tenían una parada de autobús y el autobús de la escuela paraba justo enfrente de la casa. Dean empezó a trabajar con Bobby nada más llegar. Era la primera vez que tendría una habitación, para el solo, en parte se le hacía raro no tener al molesto de Sammy rondando por la habitación, y aunque no durmieran no podía quedarse dormido sin chequear que Sammy estaba bien.

Cuando John hizo la distribución de las habitaciones, no hubo discusión laguna. Dean estaba muy conforme con tener una habitación propia, Sam no creía que fuera un buen momento para una discusión y Adam no hablaba.

Al llegar a la nueva casa Adam se metió en la cama y no había salido más que para ir al baño. Se negaba a comer, a hablar o a levantarse y aunque al principio solo lloraba o respondía con sonidos guturales, esa mañana había mandado a la mierda un par de veces a Sam, cuando este le había traído un sándwich y unas patatas fritas para comer.

John estaba devastado, se había encerrado en el sótano y solo salía para poner cafeteras o mear. Dean se pasaba todo el día en el desguace de Bobby. Así que Sammy era el que se estaba ocupando de la casa. Sammy decidió bajar hasta el sótano y hablar con su padre. Sabía que John estaba ofuscado con la pérdida de su hijita, de la pequeña Eve. Pero Adam caería enfermo, ya llevaba 2 días sin dar un solo bocado.

**_- Hola papá_**(bajándole una pepsi)

**_- Hola hijo_** (levantando levemente la mirada del montón de recorte de periódicos y libros) **_gracias_** (tomando la lata).

**_- papá, tenemos un problema ahí arriba_**(dijo tímidamente Sam).

**_- soluciónalo_**(sin darle más importancia).

**_- Ya, bueno, es que no creo_**(empezó a hablar Sam, pero había sido mala idea bajar allí sin un plan)

**_- ¿Y Dean?_**(lo cortó de golpe)

**_- Trabajando._**

**_- ¿Puede esperar a qué regrese tu hermano?_**(Sam se encogió de hombros) **_Sam, estoy en algo muy importante, no tengo tiempo para esto._**

**_- Es Adam._**

**_- ¿Qué pasa con Adam?_** (molesto pero al fin apartó la mirada de los recortes y miró a los ojos a Sam).

**_- Des de que llegamos que no ha dado un bocado. Le he dicho que tenía que comer algo, pero no me hace caso._**

**_- Grrrrr_**(apretando las mandíbulas) **_ya comerá cuando tenga hambre._**

**_- ¡Papá, dos días!_**

**_- Te he oído, Sammy, te he oído_** (irritado). **_Déjalo_** (respiró hondo e intentó calmarse) **_si esta noche no cena, hablaré con él._**

**_- Gracias_**(enfadado por el pasotismo de su padre. Subió las escaleras y encendió la televisión para ver si con la tele se olvidaba de todo).

Dean llamó sobre las doce para decirle que no iría a comer, así que Sam preparó comida para 3, aunque sabía, perfectamente, que comería solo. Hizo unos espaguetis con albóndigas de lata, no estaban mal. A la hora de comer fue a llamar a Adam:

**_- Ey, canijo, la comida ya está. Espaguetis._**

**_- Déjame en paz, Sam. No tengo hambre_** (estaba tumbado en la cama en la misma postura que lo había dejado por la mañana).

**_- Venga, tienes que comer algo. Hay helado de postre_** (diciéndole con una voz suave).

**_- ¿Que pasa contigo?_** (sin ni girarse para hablar con él) **_¿Qué pasa, que aparte de idiota eres sordo?_**

**_- Adam, no comiendo no se arregla nada_**(poniéndole una mano en el hombro, Adam lo apartó bruscamente).

**_- ¡Que te largues, joder! ¡No quiero tus putos espaguetis!_** (gritándole enfadado)

**_- Si, papá te oye hablar así_**(pero Adam lo interrumpió)

**_- ¿Papá? ¿Papá? No me hagas reír. ¡Ja!_** (dijo irónicamente) **_Ese no es bueno para nada._**

**_- ¡ADAM!_** (Sam no le gustaba que Adam hablara así de su padre. La mayoría del tiempo él mismo estaba enfadado con su padre, pero decir eso era demasiado).

**_- Olvídame_**(tapándose con la sábana).

**_- Bufff_**(dando un soplido de agobio) **_te lo dejo aquí, por si te lo piensas_**(y dejó el plato de espaguetis y se llevó el desayuno que ni había tocado).

_**- Lo que sea**_ (Adam tenía que tener la última palabra).

Sam comió asolas, un día más, mientras veía la ruleta de la fortuna en la televisión. Sobre las tres de la tarde salió su padre en busca de más café y de algo que picar. Tomó un plato de espaguetis y bajó de nuevo al sótano. Sam se puso a leer un poco, miró de reojo un momento el libro de latín. Estaba aun castigado, pero aunque su padre estuviera en casa, allí no había nadie que realmente los controlara. Así que si Dean se puede pasar el día fuera, papá encerrado en el sótano y Adam en la cama, él podía pasarse el día leyendo.

Sin darse cuenta y enfrascado en la lectura llegaron las nueve, Dean entró por la puerta, tarareando Poison de Alice Cooper.

**_- You're poison, running through my veins. Poison. I don't want to break these chains. Your mouth, so hot. Your web, I'm caught. Your skin, so wet. _****_Black lace, on sweat_**(imitando a Alice en un concierto) **_Hola Sasquatch._**

_**- Dean.**_

**_- ¿Qué hay de cenar? Me muero _**(tirándose en el sofá).**_ Bobby es un negrero. A penas me da de comer y me tiene trabajando de sol a sol._**

_-_**_ Si, claro. El mismo Bobby que hace tartas de calabaza y dulce de membrillo 3 veces por semana. _**

**_- ¡Hoy solo me ha dado cuatro trozos! Sam, Bobby se está volviendo huraño_**(encediendo la tele).

_**- Y**_**_a se lo diré_**(quitándole de nuevo el mando a distancia)

**_- Pero recuerda poner esos ojitos de cachorrito abandonado cuando se lo digas, Samantha_** (intentando chinchar su hermano).

**_- Idiota_**(le dijo Sam sonriendo, almenos algo era como siempre) .

**_- Capullo_**(recuperando triunfante el mando a distancia).

**_- Hoy tampoco ha comido_**_ (_refiriéndose a Adam).

**_- ¿Has hablado con papá?_** (sentándose bien)

**_- Como si eso fuera una gran diferencia_**(irritado).

**_- ¿Tan mal, eh?_**

**_- Dean, me van a volver loco. Papá que se ha encerrado allá bajo y no sale, está ahí de día y de noche. Y Adam que no se mueve de la cama y no come._**

**_- ¿Sabes qué? Voy a por unas pizzas y bajaremos todos a cenar al sótano con papá. Como una familia de esas que tanto te gustan_** (removiéndole el pelo).

**_- ¡Dean! ¡El pelo!_**

Dean salió a por las pizzas al cabo de medía hora entró con 4 pizzas familiares, 2 cubos de 36 onzas de helado de chocolate y de caramelo y refrescos. Los dejó en la mesa de la cocina y fue para arriba, para la habitación de Adam y de Sam.

-**_ Pizza y Helados ¿Quién es el mejor hermano del mundo?_**(dijo alegremente)

**_- Vete, Dean, no estoy de humor._**

**_- Venga, mueve el culo, canijo, el helado nos espera._**

**_- Paso_** (girándose para darle la espalda).

**_- Lo siento, no se puede pasar, eso me rompería el corazón_** (tirándose en la cama de Sam como una actriz de cine mudo).

**_- Dean, déjame en paz_** (cansado y volviéndose a girar).

**_- Muy bien, tú lo has querido_**(y agarró al chico del brazo y se lo cargó al hombro)

**_- ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame!_**(gritaba Adam, mientras se retorcía para librarse de la presa de Dean). **_¡No tiene gracia Dean, bájame!_**

-**_ Tuviste tu oportunidad, ahora es mi turno_** (empezando a caminar hacia la puerta. Adam desesperado, le mordió en la mano)**_ Auuuuuuuuuuu_** (lo tiró de golpe sobre la cama y se miró la mano, le había dado un buen mordisco estaba sangrando bastante).

**_- Te dije que me dejaras_** (un poco sorprendido por la sangre pero furioso).

**_- No puedo creer que me hayas mordido_** (agarrándose la mano)**_ ¿Qué hay de malo en ti, tío?_**

**_- ¿Dean?_**(dijo Sam. Sam y John habían salido corriendo escaleras al oír el grito de Dean)

**_- Dean, hijo ¿estás bien?_**(le preguntó John, aun en modo alerta).

**_- si, si, no es nada, solo que no me lo esperaba._**

**_- Déjame ver_**(agarrándose la mano)

**_- En serio papá, no es nada._**

**_- Deeean_**(avisándole que no estaba de humor para discutir) **_déjame ver_**(Dean le alargó la mano)**_ Esto va a necesitar puntos. Sam, trae el botiquín._**

**_- si_**(Y salió corriendo a por el botiquín en menos de 10 segundos ya estaba de vuelta) **_aquí tienes_**(dándole el botiquín).

**_- Siéntate_**(indicándole que se sentara en la cama de Sam) **_¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado aquí?_**(mientras empezaba a limpiar la herida).

**_- Nada, señor. Mi mano se ha metido en la boca de Adam y ha obligado a sus colmillos a trepanarla_**(diciendo con una mueca de dolor).**_ Eso es lo que pasa, papá, cuando no alimentas a la fiera._**

**_- Adam_** (iba a preguntarle porque había mordido a su hermano pero Adam le interrumpió)

**_- Le dije que me dejará en paz y no me hizo caso. Y después me agarró y me cargó como si fuera un maldito saco de patatas._**

**_- Veo. Estoy muy cansado. Vamos a cenar algo y después tú y yo_**(señalando a Adam) **_hablaremos_** (John acabó de vendar la mano de Dean y salió de la habitación, Dean y Sam lo siguieron, pero Adam se quedó en la cama).

Cuando llegaron abajo, John se quedó en los pies de la escalera unos instantes, esperando ver aparecer al pequeño de los Winchesters…Pero nada.

El valiente…o mejor dicho, el demente jovencito nunca hizo acto de presencia y por si fuera poco, cerró la puerta de la habitación de un portazo y apagó la luz. John Gruñó y sacó aire por las narices como los toros en los rodeos. Dean y Sam estaban flipando.

**_- ¡ADAM! ¡ABAJO! ¡YA!_**(tres simples palabras que hicieron estremecer hasta los cimientos de la casa)

**_- Papá_**(intentando calmarlo)**_ el niño está aun en estado de shock_**

**_- Dean, ¿te he pedido tu opinión?_**(irritado y con la vena yugular apunto de estallarle).fu

**_- No, señor_** (batiéndose en retirada).

**_- ¡ADAM!_**(pero el chico decidió ignorar a John una vez más. Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido. John subiendo las escalera de dos en dos. Entrando como una fiera en la habitación y agarrando fuerte del brazo a Adam y levantándolo de un tirón) .

**_- ¡Papá, no!_**(protegiéndose con la mano libre el trasero)

**_- HE DICHO A CENAR_** (dándole 10 palmadas rápidas pero con toda su fuerza) **PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF**

**_- Auuuuuuuuu no no Auuuuuuuuuuuuu no ay ay ay Auuuuuuu no au Ya voy, ya voy, Auuuuuuuuu argggggg (_**John no le dejó reaccionar, lo agarró del cogote y lo arrastró hacía la cocina. Apartó una silla).

**_- ¿Te sientas ahí_**(señalando la silla que había apartado) **_y comes o te tengo que poner sobre mi regazo?_**(dijo John fulminándolo con la mirada).

**_- Me siento_**(Adam sollozando) **_y como sniff._**

**_- Se acabaron las tonterías, ¿Está claro?_**

**_- Si, señor_**(dijo aun llorando)

**_- He dicho ¿está claro? (_**dijo entre dientes mirando a Sam y a Dean)

**_- Si, señor_** (dijeron los dos a la vez, corriendo a sentarse a la mesa).

**_- Después, de cenar, tendremos una reunión familiar. Ya que por lo visto hay que poner algunas cosas claras por aquí. Ahora a comer, y no quiero oír a nadie rechistar_** (mirando fijamente a Adam).

John sirvió 4 cortes de pizzas a cada muchacho en un plato. Dean y John tomaron dos cortes más. Ni Adam ni Sam agarraron nada más, hasta llegados los postres. Que Dean se hizo con el helado de Caramelo y dejó el de chocolate para sus hermanos, sabiendo que John jamás tomaba helado. Pero Adam, a pesar de ser tan goloso como Dean, no comió ni una cucharadita. John, no insistió, no le gustaba que sus hijos tomaran dulces entre semana y mucho menos para cenar. Pero no iba discutir por algo como el helado, cuando había cosas más importantes de las que hablar. Eso si, le echó una mirada a Dean cuando agarró su cubo de helado que le hizo erizar todos los pelos del cuerpo. Dean tomó nota mental, de no volver a traer helado para cenar, al menos, en un par de semanas.


	2. Chapter 2

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

_**- En el salón, todos**_ (dijo John recogiendo los platos, viendo que ninguno se movía) _**¡AHORA!**_ (los tres saltaron de sus sillas y corrieron al salón. Sino fuera que estaba tan cabreado se hubiera reído de la desbandada).

_**- Muy bien, nos vamos a quedar aquí una temporadita. Sam y Adam irán al instituto a partir del lunes que viene. Dean, tú trabajarás, a media jornada**_ (levantando la ceja),_** con Bobby. Si alguien pregunta, yo me dedico a los peritajes, así que tendré que salir de vez en cuando por motivos de trabajo. Dean, ya hablé con Bobby y ambos acordamos que estarías a muy tardar a las cuatro en casa. Así podrás echarles un vistazo a tus hermanos. Así que se acabaron las horas extras ¿entendido?**_

_**- Si, señor**_ (poniéndose rojo como un tomate. Dean se había quedado más horas en el desguace, porque amaba los coches y porque no quería quedarse mucho por casa).

_**- Y Sam, mañana, mismo retomarás tu castigo. No creas, jovencito, que no me he dado cuenta que desde que llegáramos solo has hecho que holgazanear. 5 millas cada mañana antes del desayuno. Y una hora de latín antes de dormir**_ (levantando la ceja).

_**- Si, señor**_ (ahora el turno de Sam de ponerse colorado).

_**- Y tú**_ (señalando a Adam)_**, jovencito, empezarás con el entreno. Mañana mismo a las cinco Sam y tu haréis 5 millas. Después desayunaremos y empezaremos con lo básico. Sam, tu también, nunca viene mal repasar. A partir de ahora, cuando no estés en la escuela o estudiando **_(apuntándole directamente con el dedo) _**estarás con Dean o conmigo aprendiendo todo del oficio. Debes de estar preparado para todo ¿Entendido?**_ (Adam ni parpadeo, solo lo miraba con cara de odio) _**Adam**_ (entre dientes) _**Te he hecho una pregunta **_(el tono de John ponía los pelos de punta. Adam tragó saliva pero no abrió la boca para nada)._** Chicos, ¿nos podéis dejar un momento a solas? (**_Dean y Sam tardaron una milésima de segundo en desaparecer escaleras arriba).

Ambos entraron en la habitación que compartían Sam y Adam y cerraron la puerta, Dean puso la radio, sabiendo que en breve, empezarían los fuegos artificiales.

_**- ¿No tienes una habitación dónde ir?**_

_**- Oh, venga Sammy, por los viejos tiempos.**_

_**- ¿Qué viejos tiempos? Yo sigo compartiendo habitación con un grano en el culo. Solo ha cambiado el nombre del grano.**_

_**- Oh, Sammy, estoy dolido, tu y yo, hemos compartido tantas cosas.**_

_**- Demasiadas**_ (poniendo cara de disgusto).

_**- Tú y yo, hermanito**_ (pasándole el brazo por encima) _**somos un equipo, y ningún tabique podrá cambiarlo.**_

_**- ¿Tú crees que papá le va a...?**_

_**- ¿Hacer papilla su culo de idiota? Oh, si, no te quepa ni la menor duda. **_

_**- Pero...Él...Él acaba de perder a su hermana.**_

_**- Aquello no era su hermana, Sam.**_

_**- Pues peor me lo pones. Papá no debería zurrarle, debería hablar con él.**_

_**- Papá no va a zurrarle por ser un total capullo, no va a zurrarle porque des de que llegáramos se haya pasado el día en la cama regocijándose en el dolor, no le va a zurrar por que se ha negado a comer cada una de esas comidas que le has preparado en estos 3 días. Ni tan siquiera le va a zurrar por las lindeces que nos ha estado regalando. No, Sammy, no. Ambos sabemos, que en otras circunstancias, cualquiera de esas ofensas le hubiera garantizado un viaje directo y sin retorno al maravilloso país de las nalgadas.**_

_**- ¿Crees que será vehemente?**_ (Sam había comprendido que John no estaba pasando, le estaba dando su espacio)

- (mirándose la venda de su mano, mientras se reía) _**No tiene ninguna posibilidad.**_

- (Sam también se rió pero no pudo evitar poner una mueca de dolor) _**Jaja. Oye, ¿En serio que Bobby no te hacía quedar a trabajar hasta la noche?**_

_**- Hamburguesas a la Barbacoa **_(dijo intentando aguantarse la risa y con cara de pícaro)

_**- ¡Mientras yo me quedaba aquí encerrado con esos dos, tu estabas de barbacoa!**_ (Sam hubiera dicho que le estaba tomando el pelo sino fuera que conocía a Dean demasiado bien).

_**- Y tarta de merengue de limón**_ (relamiéndose)

_**- Te odio**_ (fingiendo sentirse ultrajado).

_**- Por cierto, ¿Has llamado ya a esa noviecita tuya? ¿Rebecca?**_

_**- Sip ¿Y tú? ¿Has llamado a la profesora de yoga? ¿Jessi?**_

_**- Lisa, No, le estoy dando tiempo para recuperarse. Después de subirse a esta atracción necesitas tiempo para recuperarte.**_

_**- Eres un cerdo, Dean**_

_**- Eso me recuerda que no te explicado mi última noche con Lisa**_ (sonriendo malévolamente).

_**- Déjalo Dean, no me interesa tu depravada vida amorosa.**_

_**- Perfecto, porque te iba a hablar de sexo.**_ (Sam le lanzó la almohada a la cara para que se callara) _**¿Depravada vida amorosa? Tío, tienes que dejar de ver telenovelas.**_ (Tirándole de vuelta la almohada).

_**- ¡Pero si el que ve esas telenovelas eres tú!**_ (dijo indignado).

_**- ¿Tú has visto las tías que salen en las telenovelas? Sammy, esa Carla Gabriela está tremenda, lo que le haría yo**_

_**- Dean, hazme un favor, llama a Lisa y queda con ella. Jajaja**_

_**- jajaja.**_

Pero ese momento fraternal fue roto con un aullido especialmente agudo. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar estremecerse…demasiadas veces en esa misma posición hacía que no envidiaran para nada la dolorosa experiencia de de su hermanito en ese momento…

Adam se quedó sentado en el sillón, vio de reojo como Sam y Dean huían como cobardes, hacía el piso de arriba. Lo cierto es que él mismo hubiera corrido escaleras arriba. Pero su orgullo le impedía abondar esa pose de estar de vuelta de todo. John caminaba arriba y abajo del salón, intentaba calmarse. Sabía que tenía que lidiar con Adam, pero había sido un cobarde, había esperado con el chico se enfrentara solo al dolor. Ni tan siquiera él había podido enfrentarse a ese dolor. Pero aunque reconocía en parte su culpa no podía permitir que Adam fuera por ahí mordiendo a sus hermanos. Finalmente, respiró hondo y se preparó para la batalla.

_**- Adam**_

_**- John **_(imitando el tono de su padre)

_**- Creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre atacar a tus hermanos. No importa lo miserable que te sientas, no puedes hacer miserables a los que te rodean y mucho menos atacarlos.**_

_**- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo haces tú?**_

_**- Jamás he atacado a tus hermanos o a ti**_ (le contestó furioso)

_**- Pero si que me has hecho miserable. Si no fuera por ti, mi madre y mi hermana estarían aun vivas. Y todos seriamos aun felices**_ (gritándole a la cara) _**¡Todo es culpa tuya, Todo!**_

_**- Adam. Te olvidas que Eve también era mi hija. Si, es culpa mía, si hubiera estado allí para protegeros, nada de esto hubiera pasado. ¿Qué te crees qué no me culpo, qué no lo siento, qué no daría mi vida por traerla de vuelta?**_

_**- Hazme un favor, déjame en un orfanato. Seré más feliz y a lo mejor llegue a cumplir los 18.**_

_**- Hijo, ¿No lo entiendes? Esas cosas van detrás de nosotros. No importa donde te escondas, te encontrarán y entonces te pasará lo mismo que les pasó a ellas. **_

_**- ¡Pues que pase! Prefiero estar muerto que jugar a las casitas aquí contigo.**_

_**- Mala suerte, porque ya he llenado mi cupo de muertes. Soy tu padre, aunque no te guste, y estaré a tu lado para protegerte y cuidarte. Y mientras estés bajo mi techo, harás lo que yo diga y cuando diga. Mi casa, mi familia, mis reglas. Y las seguirás porqué esa es la única forma de que llegues a los 18. ¡Ahora, pantalones y calzoncillos abajo y sobre mis rodillas!**_ (desabrochándose el cinturón. John esperaba que Adam le contestara, le gritara o intentara zafarse del castigo. Pero el muchacho lleno de rabia se levantó y obedeció las órdenes de su padre).

_**- Cuando quieras**_ (con más actitud de la que cualquier joven pudiera permitirse desnudo de cintura hacía bajo y sobre las rodillas de su padre que blandía el cinturón).

_**- Adam, esto es por haber mordido a Dean, no quiero que te equivoques.**_

_**- Lo que tú digas**_ (John no pudo más y empezó a atacar las posaderas del niño con toda la intensidad que la palma de su mano. Adam se había propuesto recibir la zurra estoicamente. No le daba a dar a John la satisfacción de verlo llorar, pero la fuerza de la primera palmada le arrancó el primer quejido y las siguientes palmadas no fueron diferentes).

_**- Auuuuuuu Argggggh Noooooooo Auuuuu**_

_**- No importa **Plaff **lo miserable **plaff** que te sientas **plaff plaff** Nunca, **plaff **Nunca **plaff** vuelvas **plaff **a atacar **plaff plaff** a uno de tus hermanos **plaff plaff plaff_

- _**Nooooooo ayyyyyyyy nooo no más auuuuu noooo ay ay auuuuuuuuu**_

_**- No toleraré **Plaff** que hagas daño **plaff plaff** a tus hermanos, **plaff plaff** a mi **plaff plaff** o a ti mismo **plaff plaff plaff_

_**- Aaaaaaaaah argh au ay No, por favor Aauuuuuu ay ay por favor, no más.**_

_**- No morderás…**plaff plaff**…No golpearás…**plaff plaff**…No patearás…**plaff plaff**…No pellizcarás…**plaff plaff**…No insultarás…**Plaff...**No les causarás el más mínimo dolor a tus hermanos…**plafff plafff** …a mi…**plaff plaff**…ni a ninguna otra persona. **Plaff Plaff Plaff._

_**- Noooooo, no lo haré, auuuuuuu auuuu ya no más, papá, ya no más auuuuuuu ay aaaaaaaah**_ (Adam aullaba a todo pulmón mientras John se había convertido en el "Todopoderoso" y gravaba con fuego, los diez mandamientos sobre el trasero de su hijo!)

_**- Ok hijo, doce con en cinturón y quiero que vayas a disculparte con Dean **_(John dijo sabiendo que había dejado claro su punto muy claro y masajeando la espalda del chico para consolarlo).

_**- No, por favor**_ (llorando de nuevo) _**no, más, papá. No volveré a hacerlo, nunca más, pero no me pegues con la correa. Por favor, papá**_ (suplicándole).

_**- Doce**_ (tomó aire, agarró el cinturón. Asegurándose que la hebilla quedaba en la palma de la mano y no pudiera dañar gravemente al chico) _**Quiero que las cuentes.**_

_**- Por favor, por favor **_(suplicando desesperadamente) _**Zwass Aaaaaaaaaa Unoooooo.**_

_**- Lo estás haciendo muy bien, hijo**_ (dejando caer de nuevo el cinturón) Zwass

_**- Aaaaaaaaaah Doooooos.**_

_**- Zwass**_

_**- Arrrrrrg au au au Tres snif snif papá por favor, ya no más bwua bwua.**_

_**- No, hijo. Quiero ser justo!... he tenido que ponerle 4 puntos en la mano a tu hermano. Zwass**_

**_- Auuuuuuu au au…Entonces solo deberías darme 4 cintazos nada más, eso es ser justo!..._**(Adam reclamóy John rodó sus ojos…ni en medio de una tremenda zurra el mocoso cerraba la bocota)

-_**…Bueno creo que si de justicia se trata, **__**tal vez debería darte un correazo por cada afilado diente que adorna tu insolente boca!..**._John dijo sonriendo y con voz maliciosa añadió…**_A ver cuántos dientes tienes…creo que son 32?_**

**_-Nooooooooooooo, doce!... doce azotes es justo…justísimo! _**Adam más que gritar suplicaba con abundantes lagrimones en sus ojos…

**_-me alegra saber que piensas que no estoy cometiendo una injusticia contigo hijo…_John dijo con voz severa y cansada.**

Acto seguido, descargó los 9 chirlos sin perdonarle ni uno. Cuando hubo acabado, volvió a ponerse el cinturón. Sentó a Adam con cuidado en su regazo y estuvo acariciando y dándole palabras de confort a Adam hasta que se hubo calmado. Adam se quedó dormido en los brazos de John. La última vez que Adam se había quedado dormido tenía 8 años. Consideró despertarlo, pero Adam estaba tan mono así dormidito en sus brazos, que se quedó un rato más ahí sentado, contemplando al pequeño de la casa.


	3. Chapter 3

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

**_- Adam, Adam_** (suavemente) **_venga, levántate_**

- **_¿Papá?_** (restregándose los ojos) **_¿Qué?_** (estaba totalmente desorientado)

- **_Adam, te quedaste dormido y pesas ya demasiado para las piernas de este viejo marine._**

- **_Mmmmm ¿Qué?_** (entonces Adam se percató que estaba abrazado al cuello de su padre y sentado sobre su regazo. Se puso colorado y de un saltó salió del regazo) **_¿Por qué me dejaste quedarme dormido? _**(indignado)

**_- ¿Sabes qué hijo?, no tuve muchas más opciones _**(mintiéndole) **_Te quedaste dormido profundamente mientras te hablaba _**(Adam rojo como un tomate de repente se llevó la mano al magullado trasero) **_Si, exacto. Ve a la cama, mañana ya te disculparás con tu hermano. _**

**_- Vale_** (poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado)

**_- ¿Hijo?_** (antes que empezara a subir por las escaleras)

**_- ¿Si?_** (paró en seco y miró a su padre a los ojos)

**_- No será siempre así._**

**_- ¿El qué?_** (preguntó sin saber de lo que hablaba)

**_- El dolor_** (intentando sonar como un padre tierno y comprensivo y no como una padre lleno de dolor y miedos).

**_- ¿En serio?_** (dijo escéptico y subió las escaleras)

Adam entró en su habitación y se quedó un poco parado al ver a Dean en ella. No sabía que decirle. Se sentía mal por el mordico que le había arreado, pero el orgullo de los Winchester era muy fuerte. Adam no podía apartar la mirada de la mano vendada de Dean.

**_- Sammy, Lassie ya está en casa_** (Dean dijo con sarcasmo y cara de malas pulgas)

**_- Dean, yo_** (pasándose la mano por el pelo)…

**_- ¿Lo sientes? Ya, eso nos ha quedado claro_** (refiriéndose a la zurra que John el había dado. Y que Adam no era precisamente de los que encajaban las palizas en silencio. Adam se puso rojo como un tomate).

**_- Perdona, Dean_** (mirando al suelo) **_no quise hacerte tanto daño._**

**_- ¿Tanto daño?_** (negando con la cabeza y respirando hondo) **_¡No debiste hacerme daño y punto! ¡Joder, Adam! Yo solo me estaba preocupando por ti, llevabas 3 días sin comer._**

**_- Lo siento_** (sin levantar la mirada y sonando más como un niño pequeño que como un chico de 13 años).

**_- Ok, pero como ahora estoy lisiado_** (haciéndose el mártir) **_tú harás mis tareas en casa. _**

**_- Me parece justo, esta semana me encargo yo de… ¿Qué es lo qué haces tú exactamente en casa?_** (preguntando cabreado, sabiendo que Dean se encargaba de las compras y solo porque su padre no dejaba a Sam conducir hasta el pueblo para hacer las compras) **_¿Ver la tele? ¿Dormir? ¿Decir payasadas?._**

-**_ jajaja _**(fingiendo reí irónicamente) **_¿Que te parece patearte el culo, canijo?_**

**_- ¿Tú y cuántos más?_** (dijo flojo y entre dientes, confiando que Dean no lo oiría) **_¿Por cierto, Tú no tenías una habitación?_**

**_- Mira, piraña, estás a esto_** (poniendo los dedos gordo e índice muy cerca) **_de que no te ponga sobre mi regazo y te enseñe un poco de respeto._**

**_- Creí que estabas lisiado_** (dijo con tono burlón).

**_- No te preocupes, siempre puedo usar esto (_**enseñándole el cinturón. Dean ahora ya dejó de hablar en broma y uso un tono muy parecido al que usaba John).

**_- Papá me ha dicho, que me acueste, me voy a dormir_** (Adam musitó empezando a quitarse la camiseta…por más valiente o loco que fuera, con semejante panorama, lo mejor era no arriesgarse).

**_- Si, será lo mejor, antes de que esa bocaza tuya vuelva a meterte en problemas_** (Dean dijo saliendo de la habitación irritado).

**_- No deberías cabrear a Dean_** (Sam le dijo).

**_- Él no debería cabrearme a mí_** (le dijo lleno de rabia).

**_- Solo te estaba dando un consejo, Dean puede llegar a ser peor que papá, si lo cabreas hasta ese punto._**

**_- Sam, cuando quiera un consejo tuyo, te lo pediré. Ahora me voy a dormir_** (sacándose de un tirón los pantalones. Cosa que hizo que se le escapará un pequeño gruñido) **_grrr Buenas noches_** (metiéndose en la cama y dándole la espalda).

**_- Buenas noches_** (resoplando)

Dean bajó las escaleras y se fue al salón a ver un poco de tele, lo cierto es que no esperaba encontrarse aun a su padre ahí. John estaba en el sofá viendo la reposición de un partido de baseball.

- **_Ey, ¿qué miras?_**

**_- Padres contra Mets._**

**_- ¡Go, Mets, go!_** (saltando por encima del sofá para sentarse al lado de su padre) **_¿una cerveza?_**

**_- Oh si, por favor_** (John le sonrió. Dean se volvió a levantar y fue a por 2 cervezas).

**_- Ese chico es pura rabia. Va a estallar en cualquier momento._**

**_- ¿Se ha disculpado contigo?_**

**_- Si, bueno, a su manera, creo que si_** (riéndose).

- **_Mañana, hablaré con él._**

**_- Hablarás tú ¿o tu mano?_**

**_- Dean ¿tú también? Ya tengo suficiente con Sammy._**

**_- Papá, yo no digo que no se mereciera esa zurra, solo digo, que eso no quita que tendrás que hablar con él, antes que algo realmente pase._**

**_- No sé que decirle, hijo. No lo sé. No puedo culparle porque me eche la culpa de la muerte de su madre y de su hermana. Yo mismo, me culpo. No puedo dejar de pensar que si, no les hubiera dado la espalda, ellas aun estarían vivas._**

**_- Papá, hiciste lo que pensabas que era lo mejor._**

**_- Pero me equivoqué, y ahora están muertas. Dean, Eve tan solo era una niñita. Te hubiera encantado._**

**_- Lo sé_** (John puso cara de no entender)**_ Aquella cosa era Eve, en cierto modo ¿no? _**

**_- ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta?_**

**_- ¿Quién lo iba a pensar?_**

**_- Yo, yo debí. Hasta Sam dudó_**

**_- Sam, es tan paranoico que a veces acojona, papá, es mucho peor que tú, y lo sabes._**

**_- ¿Peor que yo, eh_**? (levantando la ceja)

**_- Si, señor_** (aguantándose la risa)

**_- Mañana a la noche me voy a llevar a Sammy de cacería, un poltergeist, cerca, espero estar de vuelta el jueves._**

**_- ¡Oh, perfecto, porque tener a un adolescente cabreado, cuando puedes tener dos! Papá, tu siempre pensando a lo grande. ¿Por qué no me dejas que vaya yo ayudarte?_**

**_- Precisamente porque no puedo dejar dos adolescentes cabreados solos en casa. No, si quiero tener una casa a la que regresar._**

**_- ¿Así que me voy a tener que quedar con Rin tintín?_**

**_- Con esa mano, no vas a poder ir con Bobby._**

**_- Papá, si no es nada, he tenido heridas mucho peores._**

**_- Lo sé, pero quiero que tu hermano piense, que realmente la ha cagado. _**

**_- Papá, no creo que sea buena idea que dejes a Adam ahora._**

**_- Solo serán dos noches_** (diciéndole para tranquilizarlo).

**_- Muerde_** (dijo indignado)

**_- No lo volverá a hacer (_**cansado).

**_- No quiero saber que hará si se pone creativo. _**

**_- Si te da mucha guerra, tienes mi permiso para_**

**_- papá ya te he dicho que no creo que se le pase con una zurra._**(Dean interrumpió a John)

**_- Y yo ya te he dicho que mañana hablaré con él_** (John comenzaba a sonar molesto). (Esta vez un evidentemente cabreado John cortó el discurso de su hijo a media frase).

**_- si, señor_** (sabiendo que debía retirarse) **_Han perdido los Mets, ¿lo sabes?_**

**_- Grrrr ahora si_** (revolviéndole el pelo)

**_- Ey, siempre pierden. _**

**_- No, siempre._**

**_- Ok, entonces tengo una potra, porque siempre que veo un partido de ellos, pierden._**

**_- ¿Dean, estás intentando decirme que te vas a hacer de los Yankees?_**

**_- ¿Astros?_** (apartándose un poco y con cara de miedo)

**_- ¡Espera no quieres ser de los Mets porque siempre pierden y te haces de los Astros!_** (subiendo un poco la voz)

**_- Lo sé, pero es que aun no me he liado con ninguna animador de los Mets_** (John puso cara de no entender lo que estaba diciendo, hasta que cayó, entonces puso cara de reprobación).

**_- ¡Dean! El baseball está por encima de las mujeres._**

**_- Esa chica estuvo por encima por debajo por…_**

**_- ¡Dean! Soy tu padre, recuerdas._**

**_- Ya, mi padre, el mismo que se hizo de los Mets, porque mamá era de los Mets. Recuerdo perfectamente haber visto una foto tuya con al edad de Sammy con una gorra de los Dodgers._**

**_- No sé de que me hablas_** (intentando aguantarse la risa y mantener la pose).

**_- Clarooooo Go Mets Go jajajaja. Ey ¿de que equipo es Adam?_**

**_- De los Mets, al igual que tú_** (como si fuera una orden).

**_- ¿Seguro? _**

**_- Si, todos mis hijos son de los Mets. Al menos, siempre que piensan con su cerebro de arriba. _**

**_- ¡Que también hay un cerebro ahí arriba! _**(señalándose la cabeza)**_ Woaaa papá, eso es extraordinario. ¿Lo has visto en el Discovery o en uno de esos canales que ve Sammy?_**

**_- Jajaja_** (sarcásticamente**_) muy graciosos, hijo, si, muy gracioso. _**

**_- ¿Te apetece más pizza?_** (John asintió) **_¿Dónde has puesto la pizza que ha sobrado?_**

**_- Dentro del microondas._**

**_- ¡Genial!_**

Dean y John acabaron de ver el partido juntos, comentando las mejores jugadas como solían hacer años atrás. Si Dean no fuera cazador, sería bombero y sino jugador de Baseball. Al menso eso es lo que pensaba cuando tenía siete años. Sammy era más de soccer y básquet. Y John y Dean seguían el football y el baseball siempre que podían. Cuando Dean y Sam eran pequeños, siempre que podía les llevaba a ver algún que otro partido. Pero desde que Sam entrara en la odiosa adolescencia que no habían vuelto a ir los 3 a ver ningún partido. John echaba de menos esos sábados por la mañana, en que sus chicos y él se pasaban la mañana gritando animando a algún equipo local y comiendo perritos de maíz. Su corazón se aligeró durante un par de horas. Después el partido acabó, Dean se fue a dormir y el volvió a bajar al sótano.


	4. Chapter 4

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

**_- Arriba, chicos. Diez minutos y abajo_** (dijo John abriendo las persianas de la ventana para que entrara la luz, pero aun era de noche, así que encendió la luz de la habitación).

**_- Noooooooooooooo_** (dijo Adam, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada)

**_- Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_** (dijo Sam, tapándose la cabeza con las mantas)

**_- Chicos_** (les advirtió John)

**_- Es aun de noche ¿Qué pasa?_** (preguntó Adam mientas Sam ya se levantaba y empezaba a quitarse el pijama.)

**_- Me deben 5 millas, venga Adam, ¿no querías practicar para las pruebas de Atletismo?_** (Adam se giró y miró el despertador)

**_- ¡Si pero no a las cinco menos cuarto! Por amor de Dios, papá, es aun de noche_** (farfullando maldiciones).

**_- Adam, más vale que te vea en 10 minutos abajo en la cocina sino lo de ayer a la noche te va a parecer un paseo por el parque ¿entendido? _**(dándole una palmada en el culo, que enseguida reactivó el dolor. Adam dio un bote de la cama que parecía que la casa estuviera en llamas. La casa, no sé, peo su trasero, seguro).

**_- Si, señor, si_** (cubriéndose el trasero de futuros ataques. John salió de la habitación para dejar a los muchachos que se vistiesen)**_ ¡Tío, no son ni las cinco!._**

**_- Vete acostumbrando. Así va a ser siempre a partir de ahora. Voy al lavabo._**

**_- ¡Ey, espera! que me estoy meando, déjame un segundo_** (pero Sam ya salía por la puerta) **_¡SAM! ¡HABLO EN SERIO, ME MEO!._**

**_- ¡Pues, mea por la ventana!_** (le gritó corriendo hacia el baño. John rodó los ojos en la cocina.)

**_- ¡PAPAAAA!_** (Adam gritó des de la puerta cerrada del baño) **_¡SAM NO ME DEJA IR AL BAÑO! _**(Dean salió de su habitación, con cara de WTF) Sam, se ha metido y me estoy meando (Adam le dijo explicándole a Dean que es lo que pasaba. Dean negó con la cabeza desesperado y se volvió para la cama) **_¡PAPAAAAAAAAA!_** (gritó de nuevo Adam. John iba a subir al piso de arriba para acabar con tanto griterío, cuando oyó la puerta de la habitación de Dean abriéndose de portazo y acto seguido tres palmadas secas y tres Ayyyyy de Adam).

**_- Si vuelves a gritar, mocoso, te juro que lo vas a hacer con motivos_** (Dean le dijo entre dientes sin soltarlo aun. Sam tenía razón Dean cabreado era mucho peor que John. Aquella mirada casi le hace a Adam mearse encima y no porque tuviera la vejiga llena precisamente. Adam asintió, muerto de miedo, con la cabeza y Dean le soltó y volvió a meterse en su cuarto).

**_- Te dije que no era buena idea cabrearlo_** (le dijo Sam al cabo de un rato cuando salió del baño, sintiendo un poco de compasión por el crío, solo un poco).

- **_Te odio_** (con lágrimas en los ojos y empujándolo para entrar en el cuarto de baño. Sam respiró hondo y bajó a la cocina).**_ los odio a todos…_**

Sam no dijo nada ante el comentario, solo respiró hondo y bajó a la cocina. John estaba apoyado en la puerta trasera de la cocina de brazos cruzados, con sus pantalones de deporte y una sudadera de la marina.

**_- ¿Vienes con nosotros?_**

**_- Si, a mi también me hace falta. Uno siempre tiene que estar en una forma óptima para lo que surja. _**

**_- Ya_** (sabiendo que aunque su padre entrenaba a diario, hacía años ya que raramente lo hacía con ellos)

**_- ¿qué ha sido lo de ahí arriba?_**

**_- ¿Te refieres a "mano larga" contra "vejiga floja"?_** (John no pudo más que reírse a ese comentario. Eso comentarios eran más típicos de Dean que de Sam).

**_- Nada, Adam y Dean parece que se levantaron del píe izquierdo._**

**_- Y tu, Sammy, ¿de que píe te levantaste?_** (sonriendo)

**_- ¿Del píe correcto, señor?_** (escaneando la reacción de su padre)

- **_jajajaja. Venga sube a la camioneta _**(tirándole una mochila).

**_- ¿Creí que íbamos a correr?_**

**_- Oh, y vamos, y tanto que vamos. _**(dijo poniendo los pelos de punta a Sam) **_Pero hoy voy a empezar a enseñarle a tu hermano algunas cosas de la caza. Así que vamos a correr campo a través._**

**_- Oh, papá _**(haciendo un poco de pucheros. John de inmediato levantó la ceja indicándole que lo cortara ahí mismo) **_si, señor_**

**_- Sammy, una cosa más_**

**_- ¿Si, señor? Cuando regresemos quiero que prepares tus cosas, nos vamos. Un amigo me ha llamado por un poltergeist, no muy lejos de aquí. Espero que estemos de vuelta para el jueves a primera hora_**

**_- ¿Y Dean?. _**

**_- lesionado_**

**_- Oh venga papá, sino tiene nada, además a él le gustan más esas cosas y_**

**_- Samuel _**(usando un tono que no daba lugar a la discusión).

**_- Te quiero preparado, a las 21:00. Y quiero que revises que todo esté listo. _**

**_– Si, señor _**(con resignación y salió por la puerta trasera).

Unos minutos más tarde, llegó Adam, de un humor de perros. Intentó ignorar a su padre y travesar la cocina hasta la puerta de atrás para ir a la camioneta. Des de el lavabo había oído la conversación de Sam y John. Pero John lo agarró del bíceps y lo paro.

**_- Tú y yo hemos de dejar unas cosas claras antes_** (Adam iba a abrir la boca cuando John le indicó que cerrara el pico y escuchara). **_Vamos a ir a correr, 5 millas, campo a través. Después te voy a enseñar algo técnicas de supervivencia. Esto no es un juego, Adam. Es muy serio, puede que un día tu vida depende de ello. Así que te quiero al 110 %._** (Cambiando del todo el tono severo por uno más comprensivo) **_Y después antes de irme hablaremos tú y yo, de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿vale?_**

**_- ¿Te vuelves a ir?_** (preguntó extrañado)

**_- Sam y yo, un par de noches, si todo va bien, estaremos de vuelta el jueves a primera hora _**(John esperaba tener que lidiar con una pataleta, pero Adam solo asintió con la cabeza)**_.Más vale que te comportes mientras Sam y yo estamos fuera. Dean tiene permiso para disciplinarte como crea, si te pasas de la raya. Y por lo que he oído hace un momento, no sería muy inteligente por tu parte, ponerlo a prueba._**

**_- No, señor. Me portaré bien. _**(Tanta madurez de Adam, le hacía desconfiar, pero tenía que irse)

-**_ Pues vamos, Tu hermano nos espera en la camioneta._**

Adam había nacido para el Atletismo, eso era lago que no podía negarse. Aunque Sam era 3 años mayor que él, y llevaba toda la vida entrenándose, Adam le pasaba la mano por la cara a todos. Después de 5 millas por caminos de montaña, John y Sam estaban exhaustos, mientras que Adam estaba bastante entero.

John recordó cuando empezó a enseñarle a Dean técnicas de supervivencia. Adam tenía la misma predisposición. Escuchaba atentamente e intentaba poner todos sus esfuerzos en imitar a John. Sam de pequeño solo se lo tomaba como una actividad familiar, nunca puso ese empeño. Claro que a Sam se le había dado bien des de un buen principio. Aunque Dean era el mejor cazador de los dos, solo era porque el chico le ponía ganas. A Sam todo se la había dado mejor que a Dean, aprendía más rápido y mejor, pero eso no valía de nada si en vez de concentrarse en la caza, estaba demasiado ocupado quejándose por todo. Sam hubiera llegado ser el mejor cazador de la historia, pero al llegara a los 12 años y empezó con esa actitud beligerante contra cualquier cosa sobrenatural. John sabía perfectamente que a Sam no le hacía feliz su estilo de vida, pero ese estilo de vida era el que los mantenía en vida. Y después de los recientes acontecimientos John estaba seguro al 100% de esto.

Adam estaba al 110 % atento, John no podía sentir un gran orgullo del muchacho. Quizás no tuviera las aptitudes de Sam, pero si el muchacho seguía con esa actitud y voluntad. En un año, podría llevárselo con él a pequeñas misiones. Sam por su parte, no estaba refunfuñando, cosa que era todo un descanso. John podría haber pensado que el chico al fin había puesto algo de cordura en esa cabecita llena de pájaros, pero conocía demasiado bien a su hijo. Y había dos motivos por los cual, se estaba comportando. Uno era Adam. Desde que llegaran a casa Sam había decidido que era su responsabilidad guardar por el equilibrio emocional del muchacho. Así que cuando estaba con Adam iba con pies de plomo, analizaba cada gesto y palabra que hacía o decía. Y todas las palabras que salían de su boca, habían sido pensadas y repensadas a conciencia. La otra razón, era que Sam, sabía que su padre, tampoco lo debía de estar pasando bien. Sam sentía una profunda pena por su padre. Adam a su manera exteriorizaba la pérdida (con mal humor o deprimido en la cama), pero John era un viejo cabezota que se lo tragaba todo. Así que Sam, estaba portándose como creía que su padre esperaba que se comportase. Aunque lo que realmente tenía ganas, era dejarlos ahí tirados e irse al pueblo a ver alguna película o hacer algo con chicos y chicas de sus edad.


	5. Chapter 5

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

El día pasó rapidísimo. A las siete empezaba a oscurecer, así que decidieron ir para casa. A Sam y John les esperaba aun más de dos largas horas de coche, así que parara e ir a cenar algo con Dean, le pareció bien a John.

**_- ¿Qué bien huele?_** (john entró en la cocina justo detrás de sus hijos) **_¿Pollo rustido, guisado y salteado de verduras? _**(con cara de asombro)

**_- Pensé que estaría bien, una cena en familiar como es debido_** (dijo Dean con uan sonrisa socarrona).

**_- ¡Ummmm, Quema!_** (dijo Adam tras quemarse al robar una patata frita)

**_- Si, vamos, a ducharse, y a comer antes que se enfríe_** (echándolos a él y a Sam de la cocina, para que se fueran a duchar).

**_- ¿Parece que has tenido mucho trabajo aquí? _**

**_- Ya me conoces, papá, no me gusta estar ocioso._**

**_- si, ya te conozco hijo_** (amarrándole de la oreja como si fuera un niño travieso) **_¡Habla! ¿Cómo se llama ella? _**(soltándole la oreja)

**_- ¡Papá, me ofendes!_** (fingiéndose el ofendido)

**_- Hijo, lo más elaborado que te he visto hacer es macarrones con queso. Y esto tiene pinta de haber llevado horas._**

**_- últimamente veo mucho a Martha Stuart._**

**_- Hijoooo _**(en tono de advertencia)

**_- Se llama Donna, DJ, trabaja en la gasolinera. Lo ha hecho su madre, para desearnos que nos vaya bien con la nueva casa._**

**_- ¿Ha estado aquí dentro?_**

**_- ¡No, claro que no! ¡No me he vuelto loco, papá! Oh si, nena, pasa para dentro, hablaremos más cómodos, espera, déjame que aparte el machete y el lanzallamas_** (diciendo burlonamente) **_¿quieres algo de beber? ¿Tengo un poco de agua bendita?_**

**_- vale, Dean, lo he entendido, déjalo. Y corta ese tonito ¿vale?_**

**_- si, señor._**

**_- ¿Cuánto llevamos en este pueblo?_**

**_- Unos 3 o 4 días ¿Porque?_**

**_- ¿4 días y ya tienes una chica que te prepara comida casera?_**

**_- No, por supuesto que no. Fue su madre _**(sonriendo picaronamente).

**_- Dean, vamos a estar una temporada por aquí, por favor, discreción._**

**_- Discreción es mi segundo nombre._**

**_- No, no lo es. Tu segundo nombre es Michel. Y hablo en serio Dean. No quiero un segundo Le Mars_** (Dean se puso rojo como un tomate) **_eso es_** (mirándolo con reproche).

**_- Ok, iré con píes de plomo. No más degustaciones de la gastronomía autóctona_** (sonriéndole).

**_- Grrr_** (intentando parecer irritado pero finalmente se el escapó una sonrisa) **_Me voy a duchar. Que nadie toque nada_** (señalando a la comida). **_5 minutos._** (A Dean se le iluminó la mirada al mirar el estofado) **_Eso va también por ti, jajaja_** (John fue al pequeño cuarto de baño que había en la planta baja).

Sam y Adam bajaron un par de minutos más tarde, totalmente aseados y vestidos como si se tratara de una cena especial. La cena estaba deliciosa, no pararon de decirlo durante toda la cena. Ninguno de ellos había comido un estofado tan rico en sus vidas. Cuando acabaron de cenar aun sobraba para un par de días, así que John le pidió a Dean que fuera guardándolo en el congelador y recogiendo la cocina mientras que Sam, se encargaba de repasar que tenían todo lo necesario y que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones de ser usado. John le indicó a Adam que fueran para su habitación, que quería hablar a solas con él.

Una vez en la habitación de John, John apartó unas cosas de una silla y se sentó, y con el dedo le indicó que se sentara en la cama. La habitación era lúgubre, mal aireada y fría. Si, era la más grande, pero aquella habitación era horrible. Parecía salida de una película de los setenta de serie B de miedo. Adam aun no había entrado en la habitación de su padre, y no creía que volviera a entrar. ¡Joder! si había hasta corriente.

**_- Adam, tú y yo, hemos de hablar de algunas cosas ¿no crees?_** (Adam solo se encogió de brazos). **_Hijo. Sé que ahora sientes que este dolor no va a pasar, pero pasará. Con el tiempo se hará más fácil. Y habrá un día que cuando pienses en ellas ya no sentirás como si te desgarrases por dentro. Lo harás con cariño y nostalgia._**

**_- ok_** (levantándose para salir)

-**_ Hijo_** (levantándose él también), háblame.

**_- El estofado estaba realmente bueno y el pollo, el pollo se deshacía en la boca. Dean debería hacerse novia de esa chica._**

**_- Adam _**(amonestándole pero de forma muy tierna)

**_- No quiero hablar de ello, me voy a la cama, hoy hemos hecho mucho ejercicio y cenado fuerte, tengo sueño._**

**_- Adam, por favor, siéntate. ¿Quiero saber qué pasa por esa cabecita tuya?_**

**_- Ahora mismo, estoy pensando que tu habitación apesta a humedad, no sé cómo puedes estar aquí._**

**_- Me refería a Eve y a tu madre_** (Adam apretó los puños cuando John nombró a Eve).

**_- Ahora mismo no pensaba en ellas _**(mintiendo).

**_- Sé, por lo qué estás pasando, no es bueno quedarse lo dentro, tienes que hablar de ello._**

**_- ¿Como hablas tú de Mary?_** (secamente)

**_- Quizás yo no sea el mejor ejemplo, pero hijo, te conozco, esto te está comiendo por dentro._**

**_- No, no me conoces, y tampoco conocías a Eve_**. (Volviéndose a sentar) **_Y yo tampoco_** (dijo en voz baja)

**_- hijo, nos engaño a todos._**

**_- Yo era su hermano, ¡Somos mellizos papa! Yo debí darme cuenta que ella no era mi hermana._**

**_- Hijo. Esas cosas no tan solo adquieren la forma de sus victimas, también sus recuerdos y sentimientos. No son burdas imitaciones. Una parte de Eve estaba allí._**

**_- Debí saberlo_** (negándolo) **_si yo fuera como Dean o Sam, la hubiera podido proteger._**

**_- Hijo, nadie podía haber hecho nada. Grábatelo en la cabeza. No es culpa tuya. No es culpa de nadie. Solo de aquel monstruo. Y ya está muerto. No volverá a matar a nadie. _**

**_- No importa lo que digas, yo sé que debí darme cuenta. _**

**_- Hijo, ya te lo he dicho, aquella cosa era muy astuta, se dedican a suplantar a gente des de que nacen. La única forma de saberlo era…era cortándole con un cuchillo de plata o gravándolo en una cinta de video o haciéndole una foto. Pero no, hay manera de saberlo simplemente estando a su lado. Hijo, me dedico a esto, y tampoco lo supe. Os puse a los 3 en peligro. ¿Crees que si hubiera sabido que aquello era un multiforme la hubiera llevado a casa?_**

**_- Vale, tú también la jodiste. Gracias, papá, ahora si que me siento mejor_** (dijo con sarcasmo)**_._**

**_- ¡Adam, esa boca! _**

**_- Tengo sueño, me voy a la cama _**(molesto).

**_- De acuerdo, pero cuando vuelva con tu hermano el jueves, volveremos a hablar tu y yo._**

**_- Como quieras_** (poniendo cara de fastidio).

**_- Adam, antes de irte a la cama, quiero hablarte de otra cosa._**

**_- ¿De queeeeé?_** (molesto de tanta charla. John puso cara de estar flipando)

- **_A menos que te quieras ir a la cama, calentito, esta noche también, deja esa actitud ahora mismo_**. (Adam quitó la cara de asco y respiró hondo, para intentar parecer que el importaba algo lo que John le fuera a decir) **_Te vas a quedar dos días a solas con Dean. Por la mañana correrás esas 5 millas y después te ducharás y desayunarás. Quiero que hagas las 5 comidas. Dean te llevará con él y Bobby durante la mañana. No quiero enterarme que le das problemas a ninguno de los dos. Harás todo lo que Bobby te pida, sin rechistar, sin malas caras y sin desaires. Y por la tarde, Dean te dirá lo que hacer. Dean está al mando. Harás todo lo que diga y cuando lo diga. Sino, ya sabes que tiene mi permiso para castigarte y además cuando yo regrese también te daré tu parte por haberme desobedecido a mí. A la cama a las 8:00_**.

**_- ¡A las ocho!_** (Haciendo morros y con tono de indignación. John pensó que esa era la primera vez des de que llegaran que Adam se comportaba como antes. Era un principio)

**_- Si, las ocho. No he olvidado que estás castigado. A las ocho en la cama. Nada de tele, radio o jueguecitos_** (refiriéndose a la videoconsola) **_Y para cuando vuelva quiero las 6 primeras unidades de este libro de ejercicios de latín _**(dándole un librillo viejo y redoblado) **_, sin importar de lo que Dean o Bobby decidan ponerte_**.

**_- ¿Alguna cosa más?_** (dijo Adam como si fuera el hombre más ocupado del mundo)

- **_Quiero que sepas que yo si que estoy muy orgullosos de ti. Ahora vete, a dormir, está claro que necesitas dormir ya empiezas a estar revoltoso_** (John le dijo como si fuera un niño de dos años, sabiendo que eso no sería de su agrado). **_Buenas noches_** (agarrándolo y acercándolo para plantarle un beso en la cabeza).

**_- Buenas noches_** (y salió de la habitación de John)


	6. Chapter 6

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

Sam estaba a bajo en el salón preparado para partir mientras Dean ojeaba una revista de chicas asiáticas con grandes pechos y ligeritas de ropa. Y de vez en cuando le echaba un ojo a Sam para asegurars3e que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Sam había sido revisado todo el equipo que se iban a llevar dos veces. Sam había puesto también un compendio que John tenía sobre Poltergeist, para consultar durante el trayecto de coche. Aunque Sam era una enciclopedia con patas de lo sobrenatural. John bajó a la planta baja y sonrió al ver a Sammy preparándolo todo con tanta conciencia.

_**- Sammy, hijo, ¿preparado? **_

_**- si, señor **_

_**- Pues lleva eso a la camioneta, Le doy las últimas directrices a Dean y salimos. **_

_**- ¿Y Adam?**_ (Preguntó Sam, Dean dejó la revista de golpe).

_**- Es un Winchester, es fuerte **_(John dijo intentando sonreírle para tranquilizarlo. Sabía que Sam se había estado preocupando por el niño des de que llegaron).

_**- Papá, no crees que es muy pronto para que salgas de caza, quizás fuera buena idea quedarse en casa un par de semanas, antes de retomar**_ (John le interrumpió)

_**- Lo sé, hijo. Pero esa familia nos necesita. Y tu hermano y Bobby estarán con Adam, no estará solo. Además si todo va bien estaremos de vuelta el jueves a primera hora.**_

_**- Si, señor**_ (Sam seguía pensando que John debía haberse negado a ir a ese trabajito, pero no quería seguir discutiendo, no con un viaje de tres horas en coche con su padre y dos largos días a solas con él).

_**- Sammy, nos disculpas un momento**_ (John quería hablar a solas con Dean)

_**- Si, señor**_ (y agarró dos de las tres bolsas y se fue para la camioneta de John)

_**- Dean, hijo, quiero que te lleves a Adam contigo, No quiero que se quede solo**_ (Dean asintió). _**He hablado con Bobby y está de acuerdo con que te lo lleves al desguace. Él se quedará con él y le dará algunas nociones básicas de lo sobrenatural y después a la tarde quiero que le continúes entrenando. Cosas sencillas, no quiero que lo fuerces, aun, no.**_

_**- No sufras papá.**_

_**- Tanto Sammy como yo llevamos el teléfono encima. Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme.**_

_**- Si, señor.**_

_**- Sé que no soy la persona más adecuada para pedirte que tengas un poco de paciencia con Adam. **_

_**- No sé papá, ¿Y malograr su estadística de zurra por día?**_ (con ironía).

_**- ¿Me refiero lo de esta mañana en el lavabo?**_

_**- Lo sé, acaba de perder a su madre y a su hermana. Y si, lo reconozco, esta mañana perdí la paciencia.**_ (Cerrando por un momento los ojos intentando retomar el hilo de la charla) _**Papá, sé que está desecho por dentro. No soy ciego. Pero tendrías que ver como trata a Sammy. Se está aprovechando que Sammy es un cacho pan. Se siente miserable y quiere que todos nos lo sentamos. ¿Sabes? Se comporta como si fuera el único que ha perdido a un ser querido **_(esto lo dijo con cierta amargura en la voz)._** ¡Y no es el único que ha perdido a una madre por culpa de esas cosas!**_

_**- Hijo, tienes 20 años, has tenido 15 años. Él solo ha tenido unos días. **_(John sabía que le estaba dando contraordenes. Dean sabía que cuando él estaba al mando su padre esperaba que mantuviera a Sammy a ralla y que no dejara que el chico se le subiera a la chepa_**) No te pido que mires hacía otro lado. Si estando yo fuera hace algo irresponsable, peligroso o no te obedece quiero que lo disciplines. Pero estando yo en casa, me lo dejas a mí ¿estamos? **_

_**- ¿Quieres decir? ¿Qué esta mañana tú no le hubieras dado un buen par de palmadas? **_(Dean estaba un poco hastiado pero seguía hablándolo con respeto) _**Papá, Sammy y yo nos hemos llevado demasiadas collejas y alguna que otra nalgada por armar barullo, para que ahora me digas que no **_(Dean estaba ofendido. Desde los 7 años que se quedaba al cuidado de Sammy y nunca su padre le había amonestado por como disciplinaba a Sammy cuando no entraba a razones_**). ¿O es que han cambiado ahora las reglas?**_

_**- Hijo.**_ (John no estaba acostumbrado que Dean le replicara, eso eras más típico de Sam) _**Solo te estoy diciendo que cuando esté yo en casa, yo me encargo de tus hermanos. Y que todos, yo el primero, tenemos que ser un poco más pacientes con Adam.**_

_**- De acuerdo, Genial, cuando estés en casa Adam y Sammy son cosa tuya. Y seré paciente con Adam. Pero no fui yo quien ayer se sacó la correa.**_

_**- ¡Dean Michael Winchester!**_

_**- ¿Si, señor? (**_dijo Dean con más actitud de la que John podía soportar. Durante unos segundos ambos se aguantaron la mirada, finalmente Dean respiró hondo y decidió dejarlo por ahora. Adam había perdido a Kate y Eve. John ahora había perdido a Mary, a Kate y a Eve. Quizás el hombre se mereciera un poco de paz) _**De acuerdo papá, las cosas se harán como tu digas.**_ (John respiró aliviado) .

_**- gracias, hijo.**_

_**- Id con cuidado.**_

_**- siempre, hijo, siempre**_ (John le dijo sonriéndole, esa era la forma que Dean y John tenían de hacer las paces).

_**- ¿papá?**_ (con voz de preocupación).

_**- si, hijo**_ (cargándose la última bolsa al hombro)

- _**¿Sabes eso que me has dicho de Adam? **_(John asintió) _**pues lo mismo para ti, con Sammy**_ (dijo intentando aguantarse la risa)

_**- Se que crees que porque ya tienes 20 años, no te puedo poner sobre mis rodillas, pero te equivocas mucho, graciosillo**_ (John le decía pero se notaba que estaba también de broma). _**Portaros bien**_ (y salió por la puerta).

Una vez Dean escuchó el motor de la camioneta de su padre sonrió, volvió a agarra la revista y inclinándose en la silla se aclaró la voz

_**- ¡Adam! Papá y Sammy ya se han marchado ¿piensas quedarte toda al noche escondido de tras de la puerta escuchando?**_ (dijo burlonamente. Dean había oído como Adam bajaba las escaleras al poco rato que bajó Sam y justo cuando su padre y Sam estuvieron hablando de él, escuchó como el muchacho se apoyaba contra la puerta). _**Te aviso que te vas a aburrir mucho, no suelo mantener largas conversaciones conmigo mismo. Ese es Sammy**_ (eso último la dijo en voz baja)

_**- ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?**_ (entrando y abriendo la nevera para tomar una lata de Pepsi)

_**- Desde que llegaste, un minuto después de Sammy.**_

-_** ¿Papá también lo sabía?**_

_**- No, estaba muy ocupado hablando con Sammy.**_

_**- Yo, siento haberte mordido**_ (mirando al suelo y realmente con voz apenada). _**No pensé que te haría tanto daño, lo juro**_ (Dean le estaba costando horrores no reirse del chico. Se le veía tan apenado, daba una penita, como un cachorrito. ¡Maldita sea, Esa era la misma carita de Sammy!)

_**- Adam, tranquilo. Todo lo que has sentido. Era una simple puesta en escena.**_

**_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_**

- _**Que si me hubiera puesto en plan madre Sammy-Teresa de Calcuta papá me hubiera dado la brasa con que tenías que ponerte en vereda y no dejar que te portaras como un mocoso malcriado e impertinente. Pero si me pongo en plan bastardo sádico deseosos de sangre, papá no me da la brasa. Es lo que hago cuando papá está en plan perro de caza con Sammy y se larga dándome unas órdenes super estrictas que me toca haceros cumplir. ¿Y sabes qué? **_(Adam negó con la cabeza) _**Que no me apetecía ponerme en plan sargento chusquero. **_(Adam sonrió) _**No te equivoques, sigues un grano en el culo. **_

_**– Entonces lo de esta mañana en el baño era también parte de la puesta en escena**_

_**-No, eso es porque si llegó a tardar 5 segundos más y papá hubiera subido y te hubiera dado algo más que 3 palmaditas. Tío, ya sabes, que papá no soporta las majaderías. ¡Y no te las di tan fuerte, nenita!**_

_**- ¡Y un cuerno! **_(dijo Adam llevándose la mano al trasero para dar énfasis_**) ¿Queda helado? **_(poniendo morritos)

_**- En el congelador, pilla dos cucharas. Y vamos para el salón. **_(Sonriéndole) _**¿Te gusta el **__**wrestling**__**?**_

_**- ¿Es el papá católico?**_

_**- Por cierto ¿De que equipo de Baseball eres?**_

_**- De los Mets **_(sonriéndole maliciosamente)

_**- ¡Claro, y yo también! **_(mientras se le escapaba la risa).

_**- ¡Go, Mets, Go! **_(los dos dijeron al unísono y se rieron, mientras se tiraban en el sofá para ver la televisión)

Adam se quedó dormido viendo la tele, se había pasado el rato discutiendo con Dean sobre cual de los luchadores apestaba más. Adam disfrutaba escuchando como Dean le explicaba como se hacían algunas de esas presas. Pero el cansancio finalmente pudo con él y se quedó dormido. Dean, aprovechó que el niño se había quedado por fin dormido y revisó que todas las líneas de sal estuvieran bien, las puertas cerradas, los pentagramas dibujados, las armas a mano y listas. Se cargó a Adam al hombro, Adam ni se despertó. Dean empezó a recordar con nostalgia todas aquellas veces que había hecho lo mismo con Sammy, solo que con Sammy dejó de hacerlo cuando cumplió 12 años, y era un tapón. Y Adam tenía 13 y era largo como un día sin pan, menos mal que era un canijo. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver las similitudes, entre ambos.


	7. Chapter 7

Adam: 13 años

Sam: 16 años

Dean: 20 años.

Ya llevaban más de 45 minutos en la camioneta y ni Sam ni John habían cruzado medía palabra. Sam estaba leyendo un libro sobre espíritus y fantasmas. Y John estaba concentrado en la carretera. Estaba cansado de conducir de noche, pero eso no significara que le gustara. Finalmente John decidió empezar una conversación con su hijo. Aun le quedaban dos largas horas por delante y esa era una buena oportunidad para hablar con el chico. Además tenia que reconocer que la actitud del chico en los últimos días había sido ejemplar. John no sabía que pensar. O los recientes acontecimientos le habían hecho madurar o simplemente le estaba dando una tregua por el dolor de haber perdido a una hija. Eso era más típico de Sam, Sam era de los tres el más sensible y empático. Dean era sacrificado y trabajador. Pero cuando se trataba de expresar emociones se había recubierto de la misma coraza que John. Sam en cambio, no tenía ningún problema para expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente. Cosa que aunque Sam pensara que disgustara a su padre, en verdad, lo llenaba de orgullo.

_**- He estado estudiando los planos de urbanismo del vecindario. Y los recortes de prensa de los últimos 100 años. Esa casa parece maldita. Hace unos 60 años hubo algún tipo de ritual de una secta de al época que albaban a una especie de dios de la tierra**_ (Sam asentía pero no levantaba la mirada)_** Aquellos pobres infelices dejaron todas sus pertenencias a un tal Armando Feishoe alías "gurú", el propietario original de la casa. Y un trágico jueves santo sus seguidores se reunieron en la mansión del guru y se suicidaron tomando arsénico, en total murieron 17 personas. Podríamos estar hablando de enfrentarnos a 17 espíritus - Si, he visto, las anotaciones en el diario**_ (Sam dijo sin alzar al mirada del libro. John puso medía mueca de disgusto. Aunque ya no eras ningún secreto a lo que se dedicaba, seguía sin hacerle gracia que los chicos fisgonearan en sus cosas. Sam se dio cuenta que se acaba de autoinculpar, así que decidió continuar para ver si John no se percataba)_** pero tu amigo dice que le parece que solo ha notado la presencia de un fantasma. ¿Quizás, alguno de ellos no se suicidara, quizás alguno lo suicidaran? **_(riendo por el comentario made in Dean).  
_**- Es posible, hijo. ¿Y has leído algo más en mi diario **_(remarcando en mi diario)_** que te haya llamado la atención? **_(John iba a dejar de banda lo del diario por ahora. Quería probar al chico. Sam sin duda era el mejor de los Winchester cuando se trataba de recerca).  
_**- si, bueno **_(finalmente cerrando el libro que había estado leyendo. Si la caza de lo sobrenatural consistiera solo en leer y hacer conclusiones, Sam sería un defensor a ultranza de ese estilo de vida. Pero tanto Dean como su padre veían la investigación como solo un paso previo para la caza. No hay que entrar sino se sabe a lo que uno se puede enfrentar)_** en uno de los recortes decía que hace unos 25 años, apareció un heredero de aquel gurú, y derruyó toda la manzana y construyó una urbanización para una clase medía-alta que buscaba huir del bullicio de las ciudades. Pero justo un día antes de la entrega de llaves, el promotor y el tipo ese, creo que se llamaba Gunter, desaparecieron.¡Y papá! la casa de muestra, que era la que se iba a quedar el promotor, está precisamente donde había estado la mansión original del gurú. **_

_**- Los restos de Feishoe, están en el cementerio del pueblo, iremos directamente allí y los salaremos y quemaremos. A los suicidas se les enterraban fuera del cementerio, así que mañana a primera hora mientras yo hablo con Jeff y su familia, tú irás al ayuntamiento y la biblioteca para averiguar donde enterraban a los suicidas. **_(Sam asintió)_** Confiemos que sea un trabajo sencillo, pero Sam mañana a la noche tú serás mi retaguardia quiero que te prepares para lo que sea.**_  
_**- Si, señor **_(Sam también esperaba que fuera algo fácil, por lo general, cuando su padre se lo llevaba solo a él, eran trabajos fáciles. Pero ya les había pasado que algo inicialmente sencillo se les había girado y finalmente las cosas se les habían puesto feas)._**¿Papá? - Si, hijo.**_  
_**- Lo siento.**_  
_**- ¿Qué es lo que sientes, hijo?**_  
_**- Yo, yo **_(buscando valor)_**yo sospeché que ellos fueran unos multiformes, pero, pero no hice ni dije nada **_(sintiéndose tan miserable).  
_**- Eso no hubiera cambiado nada. Eve ya estaba muerta cuando Adam me llamó diciéndome que Kate había desaparecido. (la voz de John era fría) Nunca llegasteis a conocer a vuestra hermana.**_  
_**- Me hubiera gustado tener una hermanita **_(finalmente se armó de valor y lo dijo en voz alta).  
_**- ¿Mejor que Adam, no?**_  
_**- Yo no he dicho eso. **_

_**- Pero **_(con Sam siempre hay un pero).  
_**- Yo ya tengo un hermano.**_  
_**- Y ahora tienes un hermanito.**_  
_**- ¿Hermanito? ¡Es casi tan alto como Dean! Y tan solo tiene 13.**_  
_**- Bueno, míralo así ya no serás el último en la cadena de mando.**_  
_**- ¡Oh si, claro papá! Dean puede ser un capullo integral, pero siempre se preocupa por mí y está ahí cuando lo necesito. Pero Adam, desde que lo trajiste que solo ha hecho que comportarse como un crío consentido, manipulador y egoísta. Además no sé porqué pero me detesta.**_  
_**- Bueno, hijo, tú tampoco reaccionaste muy bien que digamos a su llegada **_(Sam se sonrojó)_**¿te he de recordar ciertas lindeces que dijiste? **_(Sam negó con la cabeza)_** Sammy los hermanos pequeños, a veces, pueden parecer egoístas, consentidos y manipuladores. Pero puedes preguntarle a Dean, si te cambiaría por cualquier otra cosa.**_  
_**- Pero es que yo no soy como Adam **_(dijo ofendido).  
_**- Tienes tus momentos**_ (riéndose)  
_**- Yo no lo encuentro gracioso, papá.**_  
_**- Hijo, Adam es un buen chico, solo que no está pasando por un gran momento. Sabes, os parecéis bastante.**_  
_**- Si, los dos respiramos por pulmones **_(dijo Sam entre dientes y un poco molesto).  
_**- Adam es un amante de los animales, defensor de las causas perdidas, con un gran corazón, buen estudiante, le encanta discutir, no da fácilmente su brazo a torcer y pone esos mismos ojitos de cachorrito abandonado cuando quiere conseguir algo. ¿Te suena algo de eso?**_  
_**- Yo no pongo ojitos de cachorrito **_(John apartó un segundo la mirada de la carretera y lo miró)_** Ya no **_(añadió).  
_**- Testarudo, apasionado, inteligente, valiente, un poco impertinente pero un buen hijo...**_  
_**- ¿En serio crees que soy un buen hijo o solo lo dices para darme jabón para que me caiga bien el crío? **_

_**- Hijo, que sea tan duro con vosotros, no significa que no os quiera o que no esté orgulloso de vosotros. Estoy muy orgulloso. Y es precisamente por que os quiero y que sé que sois capaces de mucho más que os exijo tanto. No os pido nada que no sepa que podéis dar. **_

_**- Ya, pero últimamente siempre me estás **_(Sam se mordió la lengua, si continuaba sabía que la conversación acabaría como acababa siempre con reproches, gritos y malos sentimientos)_**. ¡Olvídalo! **_(dijo bajando la voz y abriendo de nuevo el libro)  
_**- Antes te pasabas horas hablándome, ¡dios no había manera de callarte! Y desde que entraste en la pubertad que solo me hablas para decirme lo mal padre que soy lo infeliz, que te hago o para discutir todas y cada una de las ordenes que te doy. **_

_**- Lo siento, yo no soy como Dean, Supongo que no puedo ser tu soldadito.**_  
_**- Sé que no eres como Dean. Sam. Tampoco lo pretendo. Con un Dean es suficiente **_(medio riendo, Sam también sonrío a ese comentario)_**. Pero hijo, reconócelo, la mayoría de veces que discutimos no sabes ni por que razón lo hacemos.**_  
_**- yo soy un adolescente, ¡pero y tú! (**_como diciendo que él solo se comportaba como se comportan todos los adolescentes del mundo, pero él era un adulto).  
_**- Yo soy el padre de un adolescente sabelotodo **_(revolviéndole el pelo, Sam se apartó)_**. Hijo, nos enfrentamos a demonios, hombres lobos, espíritus, chupacabras, monstruos realmente peligrosos, no podemos permitirnos esos lujos. Tengo que poder confiar que si te doy una orden, la seguirás **_(Sam negaba con la cabeza).

_**- Papá, ¿pero porque simplemente no podemos dejarlo y vivir como una familia normal y corriente? (**_esta vez Sam sonaba más como un deseo que como reproche).  
_**- Sabiendo lo que sabemos. Después de lo de tu madre, lo de la madre de Adam y lo de Eve **_(John volvió a apartar un instante la mirada de la carretera y miró a su hijo)_** Lo siento hijo, pero no. Desde que empezáramos en esto hemos ayudado a mucha gente, mucha gente que sino fuera por la labor que hacemos estarían muertos. No podemos simplemente girar la espalda y hacer como si no existiera. No se puede huir de los problemas.**_  
_**- Nosotros no huimos de los problemas, vamos en busca de ellos, que es muy distinto **_(dijo por debajo de la nariz).  
_**- **_(John veía que aquello iba a desembocar en una discusión así que decidió acabar la charla por ahora)_** intenta dormir algo, nos espera una larga noche de salar y quemar **_(Sam sabiamente se apoyó sobre la ventana del coche e intentó echar una cabezadita).


	8. Chapter 8

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

John y Sam llegaron al cementerio sobre la una de la madrugada, les costó bastante encontrar la tumba de Feishoe pero finalmente la encontraron, excavaron hasta llegar al ataúd, lo abrieron y ahí estaba los restos de Feishoe. Sal, gasolina y una caja de fósforos. Realmente un trabajo sencillo, sino fuera por la lluvia y el fuerte viento. Eran casi las 4 de la mañana cuando finalmente llegaron al motel y se acostaron. Dormirían un par o tres de horas y John Sánchez e hijo (es como se había inscrito en el motel) volverían al pueblo para que mientras Sam averiguara donde estaban los restos de los 17 acólitos del gurú que se suicidaron, John hablara con su amigo y estudiara un poco la casa.

Las 4:45 y el radio despertador de Dean sonó. ¿Tony Bennett? ¿En serio? Maldito Sammy, ya había estado trasteando en sus cosas otra vez. Cuando regresará se la iba a devolver. Se enfundó los pantalones de correr y se calzó las viejas Nike que en algún día fueron blancas y agarró una sudadera que birló de una de esas tiendas del ejército de salvación que su padre les llevaba. Claro que nunca le dijo a su padre que la había robado y con el dinero que le había dado para comprar ropa para él y Sammy se habían ido a un parque de atracciones.

Recordando aquel día en que montaron 7 veces seguidas en la montaña rusa, se fue para la habitación de Adam y Sammy.

_**- ¡Levántate recluta!**_ (vociferando como un sargento de la película Full Metal Jacket).

_**- Deaaaan**_ (totalmente adormecido) _**déjame, es de noche.**_

_**- ¡Recluta tiene 10 minutos!**_ (Dean seguía metido en su papel. Adam le tiró la almohada para echarlo)

_**- ¡Vete al infierno!**_ (tapándose con la sabana)

_**- 10 minutos recluta, sino éste será un recluta muy triste.**_

_**- Dean, acuéstate, anda, se bueno**_ (dándose la vuelta).

_**- Lo siento Scooby, pero hay 5 millas que te están esperando.**_

_**- ¿qué? Papá n está, vete a la cama y duerme un poco más.**_

_**- Venga, que quiero ver si es cierto eso que dice Sammy de ti**_

_**- ¿Qué dice Sam?**_

_**- Qué corres como una nena, que papá y él ayer te tuvieron que dar ventaja y que …**_

_**- ¡QUÉ DIJO QUE!**_ (Adam se destapó de golpe y se sentó en la cama) _**PERO SI LES PASE LA MANO POR LA CARA**_ (quitándose los pantalones del pijama)

_**- ¿En serio? Eso no es lo que yo he oído**_ (dijo poniendo cara de incredulidad mientras observaba disimuladamente como su hermano había picado el anzuelo y se vestía velozmente).

_**- Pues es un maldito mentiroso, él si que parece una ancianita corriendo. Dean, tenía que verlos cuando acabamos las cinco millas parecía que fuera a sacar los pulmones por la boca ¡COMO UNA NENA, EH! Mira bien este culo de nena porque es lo que verás todo el rato**_ (y salió corriendo de la habitación)

_**- ¡Ey, espera, Pluto!, hemos de agarrar las llaves y el agua**_ (salió corriendo detrás de él, no esperaba que fuera tan fácil motivarlo).

Realmente Adam era bueno corriendo. Era veloz y tenía fondo. Dean no pudo sobrepasarlo ni una vez, estaba en parte herido en su orgullo y en parte orgulloso de ver como el chico era tan bueno. Cuando regresaron a casa, Dean estaba muerto y Adam seguía bastante bien. Se ducharon rápidamente y desayunaron algo ligero. Después de la ducha Dean estaba totalmente recuperado, listo para otro asalto. Agarró una mochila y metió unas cuantas cosas en ella para pasar el día en casa de Bobby, entre esas cosas estaba el librito de latín. Cosa que molestó y mucho a Adam y que implicó una pequeña disputa que Dean supo solventar fácilmente tras recordarle las consecuencias de desobedecer las ordenas en casa de los Winchester. Adam gruñó y puso morros durante todo el trayecto en coche, pero dejó la discusión.

_**- Dean llegas tarde**_ (Bobby le dijo con cara de pocos amigos y tirándole una bujía que Dean agarró al vuelo) _**atrás te está esperando el Ford burdeos, tenías que haberlo acabado ayer grrr **_

_**- Si, señor**_ (imitando el acento de los esclavos de las plantaciones de algodón).

_**- Tu debes ser Adam**_ (alargándole la mano, Adam se había mantenido todo el rato detrás de Dean, Bobby intimidaba mucho a simple vista. Adam asintió) _**John me ha hablado mucho de ti. Pasa a dentro, aquí fuera hace frío. Te haré un cho**_colate caliente (Adam sonrió)

_**- ¡Ey! Yo también tengo frío**_ (dijo socarronamente Dean)

_**- ¡El Ford!**_ (fulminándolo con la mirada) _**Tu padre me ha dicho que te encantan los dinosaurios.**_

_**- Cuando tenía 9 años**_ (Adam dijo perplejo)

- _**¿Y ahora que te gusta?**_ (Bobby no era naive en eso de tratar con los Winchesters así que nada de lo que hicieras o dijese el pequeño lo iban a descolocar).

_**- Las mujeres con grandes senos y de moral distraída**_ (haciendo como si pensará en algo más), _**básicamente eso, si.**_

_**- ¡Fantástico, otro Dean! Tira para dentro listillo**_ (dándole una suave colleja)

_**- ¡Ey!**_ (tocándose la nuca e indignado, pero acelerando el paso para entrar en la casa).

_**- Idiota**_ (entre dientes y negando con la cabeza)

_**- ¡Dios! ¡Esto es una pocilga! ¿Ha pensado en contratar una asistenta?**_ (mirando el salón y la cocina de la casa que estaba llena de botellas, jarras, papeles, libros, piezas de coche, recortes de prensa, jarros con formaldehído y algo extraño dentro… y polvo toneladas de polvo)

_**- Lamento que mi casa no sea de su agrado, si hubiera sabido que el señor Winchester iba a visitar mi humilde morada la hubiera arreglado para su agrado **_(con toneladas de sarcasmo).

_**- ¿Y ese chocolate?**_ (ignorando la respuesta de Bobby)

_**- ¿Que raro?**_

_**- ¿el qué?**_

_**- Tu padre no mencionó en ningún momento que fueras un auténtico idiota.**_

_**- Soy de los más listos de mi clase.**_

_**- Pues en esta clase**_ (señalando al suelo de su casa) _**eres muy idiota. Tira para la cocina, ahora te prepararé el chocolate. Tengo que hablar con un viejo amigo antes.**_

_**- Vaya anfitrión, dejándose caer en una de las sillas de la cocina**_ (Bobby rodó los ojos y agarró el teléfono de la cocina y marcó un número, espero que sonara 2 veces y colgó, repitió la acción dos veces más. Adam lo miraba como se mira a un loco_**) Hola, ¿qué tal, encontraste los huesos?**_ (preguntó al otro interlocutor sin apartar la mirada de Adam) _**Si, si, justo hace unos minutos.**_ (poniendo una mueca) _**Si**_ (tras un buen rato sin hablar) _**Un buen idiota.**_ (mirando más fijamente a Adam)_** No tranquilo. Si, por supuesto, ahora te lo miro. No, que va. Creo que tengo un libro. Déjame que lo traduzca. Si, por supuesto. Una botella. Si claro, ahora te lo paso**_ (Bobby le alargó el teléfono. Adam se señalo a si mismo y movió los labios vocalizando "¿para mi?" a loo que Bobby sonrió y asintió y le dio el teléfono).

_**- ¿Si?**_ (preguntó Adam sin saber con quien iba a hablar) _**oooo ho ho hola papá. Si, si. Si, señor, lo siento, si**_. (le temblaba la voz, Bobby se maravillaba como John tenía ese poder sobre todos sus hijos. No importaban a cuantas millas estuviera, una sola palabra de ese viejo tozudo y esos muchachos temblaban como flanes) _**No, señor, no. Si, lo he entendido. Si, ahora mismo. Si señor, los siento. ¡Pero papá! **_(esto era nuevo, Bobby alzó la ceja) _**¡No, no es justo!**_ (vale, ese muchacho no era como Dean). _**Si bueno, como tú digas, si, ya bueno**_ (con voz de hastío), _**si ya se lo diré. Ya ya ya**_ (con voz de estar cansado e irritado. Bobby estaba alucinando pepinillos, aquel niño no era ni tan siquiera como Sammy) _**Pues adiós**_ (y colgó. Bobby tenía los ojos como platos, ¿ese mocoso acababa de colgarle el teléfono a John Winchester? Pero el sonido del timbre del teléfono le hizo salir del estupor. Bobby fue a contestar mientras Adam se levantaba y se disponía a ir al salón).

_**- ¿Debajo de tanta mierda tienes una tele?**_ (dijo mirando en el salón buscando una televisión)

_**- ¿Si? No, no se ha cortado, si, si te ha colgado. Espera. ¡Adam! Tu padre, que te pongas.**_

_**- Dile que te deje el recado, ahora no puedo ponerme.**_

_**- Oye, idiota, que yo no soy tu secretaria**_ (todo esto sin tapar el auricular del teléfono así que se podía escuchar perfectamente como John ladraba a Adam ordenándole que se pusiera al teléfono)

_**- Pues entonces cuelga.**_

_**- ¿John? Ya has oído ¿no? ¿Qué? Si, claro.**_ (Bobby dejó el téfono sobre la mesa de la cocina y salió por la puerta trasera de la casa. Al cabo de unos segundos aparecía con Dean a su espaldas) _**Ahí lo tienes, quiere hablar contigo**_ (Dean se limpió las manos con un trapo y agarró el teléfono).

- _**Hola papá**_ (alejando un poco el auricular del teléfono para no quedarse sordo) _**si señor, si.**_ (resoplando) _**si, señor, si**_. (mirando a Adam con cara de decepción) _**si, señor, si. Si, lo haré, si señor. Tened cuidado, si hasta la noche.**_ (colgó con cuidado el teléfono y se quedó unos segundos ahí de píe pensativo, mientras Bobby y Adam lo miraban).


	9. Chapter 9

Dean se quedó un rato más ahí parado de píe, concentrándose en su respiración. Su padre le había dado unas órdenes muy claras. Le parecía increíble que ese mismo hombre la noche anterior le hubiera pedido paciencia con el muchacho y ahora le estuviera pidiendo que le diera una buena paliza con la correa. Dean empezó a quitarse el cinturón y sin apartar la mirada de Adam se aclaró la voz y finalmente habló.

_**- ¿Bobby, nos puedes disculpar un momento? He de tener unas palabras a solas con mi hermanito**_ (Dean sonaba entre cansado y perplejo)

_**- Lo siento chico, los trapos sucios los limpiáis en casa. Ahora que tenéis una. Ve a trabajar, ya hablaréis cuando lleguéis a casa.**_

_**- Bobby, mi padre me ha dado unas órdenes muy claras y no creo yo que **_(Bobby lo interrumpió)

_**- Esta es mi casa. Y si mal no recuerdo. Déjame citar a tu padre. En casa de Bobby, las reglas y consecuencias de Bobby. Ve a trabajar muchacho. Adam tiene mucho que hacer aquí y necesito que esté al 100%**_ (Dean respiró hondo y se pasó la mano por la cabeza) _**Dean, ve a trabajar **_(Bobby le dijo en un tono más suave. Dean le echó una última mirada recelosa a Adam y salió de la casa).

_**- Gracias**_ (dijo miserable Adam en cuanto Dean salió por la puerta)

_**- No, te equivoques, eso solo ha sido un aplazamiento. En cuanto lleguéis a casa Dean cumplirás con esas órdenes. Además como le he dicho a tu hermano, no lo he hecho por que aprecie tu culo de idiota, lo he hecho porque te quiero al 100%.**_

_**- ¿Al 100% para qué?**_

_**- Viendo que mi casa te parece una pocilga. Te has ganado el honor de convertir esta pocilga en la casa más limpia de todo el condado. Quiero que empieces por la cocina. Ahí**_ (señalándole un armario) _**tienes todo lo necesario. ¡Y niño! Quiero que se pueda comer en el suelo. Por lo visto tengo visista muy exigentes.**_

_**- ¿QUÉ? **_(intentando asimilar lo que Bobby le estaba diciendo) _**¡ES SU CASA LÍMPIELA USTED!**_

_**- Ok, mientras yo limpio la cocina, Dean te calienta el culo. Y después nos sentamos en esas sillas tan polvorientas y duras y nos ponemos a estudiar los mitos de la antigua Siria. Voy a llamar a Dean **_(Adam corrió y le agarró de la manga)

_**- No, no, espere, ¿Ha dicho que las cosas de la limpieza estaban en ese armario?**_ (Adam dijo rápido y con la sonrisa del millón de dólares. No quería para nada enfrentarse con Dean y su correa)

_**- Si ¡Y más vale que me guste el resultado! O sino volveré a llamar a mi viejo amigo y tendré una larga charla con él. **_

_**- ¡No. No, no, no!**_ (negando con la cabeza y las manos como si fuera uno de esos controladores de los portaaviones) _**Quedará super limpio.**_

Adam se puso de inmediato a limpiar la cocina. Bobby no esperaba que el chico se lo tomara tan en serio. Estaba limpiando a conciencia. El niño estaba poniendo toda la carne en el asador. Cualquier otro se hubiera limitado a barrer, quitar las cosas de en medio, y fregar el suelo y un poco las encimeras. Pero el chico, estaba haciendo una limpieza a fondo. Desde que se quedara viudo, aquella cocina no había estado tan resplandeciente. Bobby aprovechó para buscar algunos libros, que John le había pedido para empezar su clases a Adam sobre lo sobrenatural.

Sobre las dos, Dean entró en la casa, lleno de grasa. Bobby de inmediato lo echo, diciendo que los tres comerían fuera, que prepararías unas hamburguesas y unos perritos calientes. Tanto Adam como Dean se relamieron los dedos al oír la propuesta.

_**- ¡Idefix! Ya verás que buenas son las hamburguesas que prepara Bobby.**_

_**- Estoy hambriento, me podría comer un tiranosaurio**_ (dijo alegremente Adam, sentándose sobre la mesa de madrea que Bobby tenía al lado de la barbacoa).

_**- Ummmmmmmmm Tiranosaurio (Dijo Dean como si fuera Homer Simpson).**_

_**- ¿Idefix?**_(preguntó extrañado Bobby)

_**- Si, el canijo muerde **_(enseñándole la mano vendada_**), pero tranquilo Bobby creo que está vacunado**_ (Adam se puso rojo como un tómate).

_**- Ya te he pedido perdón, jo,**_ (rodando los ojos)._**Dean. Cuantas veces más me voy a tener que disculpar **_

_**- ¿Déjame que lo piense? ¿Hasta el resto de tus días?**_

_**- jajajajaja cuando John me dijo que me traería al cachorro de los Winchesters, lo decía literal. Jajaja ¿Así que a parte de ser un idiota bocazas también eres un idiota con problemas de personalidad?**_ (Bobby había empezado a poner las hamburguesas en la parrilla).

_**- GRRRRR**_ (Adam gruñó disgustado)

_**- ¿Me acaba de gruñir?**_ (se giró un instante y mirando a Dean preguntó un poco sorprendido, pero después de haber visto como el niño había colgado el teléfono a John Winchester, no creía que pudiera sorprenderle más)

_**- Adam, un consejito, no es bueno gruñir a Bobby cuando tiene una espátula en la mano**_ (Dean dijo alegremente pero poniendo una mueca en la cara).

_**- Ese es un buen consejo, niño**_ (le dijo mientras gesticulaba con la rasera en la mano. Adam abrió mucho los ojos y seguía como hipnotizado los movimientos de la paleta).

_**- ¡Por dios, Bobby! Espero que al menos la hayas limpiado antes**_ (Dean dijo mientras se reía y ponía cara de asco)

_**- Calla y ve al garaje a por unas cervezas y un refresco.**_

_**- Papá, no quiere que **_(Bobby lo miró fijamente y Dean calló)

_**- Mi casa, mis reglas **_(apuntando ahora a Dean con la espátula).

_**- Si, señor**_ (Dean fue hacía el garaje y regresó con un par de cervezas, y una limonada y una tarta de compota de arándonos.

_**- Ummmmmmmmm tarta**_ (exclamó Adam y se lanzó a liberar a su hermano del la pesada carga de llevar la tarta)

_**- He dicho cervezas y refrescos.**_

_**- Venga Bobby.**_

_**- Esa tarta tenía mi nombre.**_

_**- Esta rasera también **_(volviéndole a mostrar la espátula).

_**- jajajaja**_ (Adam lloraba de risa)

- _**Eso también va por ti, idiota. Como pongáis vuestras pezuñas en la tarta no os va a gustar lo que mi espátula va a tener que deciros **_(Dean y Adam tragaron saliva) _**Primero la comida, y quién no se la acabe**_ (mirando a Adam. John le había comentado que había estado 3 días sin probar bocado),_** no tiene postre. Dean, esto casi está, enséñale a tu hermano donde esta la pileta con agua y jabón. **_

_**- si, señor**_. (Dean estaba de muy buen humor y agarrando a Adam por el cuello amistosamente tiró de él) Venga, Snoopy, vamos a asearnos un poco.

_**- Dean ¿Bobby bromeaba, verdad?**_

_**- ¿qué?**_

_**- Lo de al espátula. **_

_**- Nop.**_

_**- Pero tranquilo, no creo que hoy te vaya a enseñar esa paleta de más cerca.**_

_**- Ya, me tiene como una sirvienta. Creo que no volveré a sentir las yemas de los dedos en mi vida. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan dejado?**_

_**- Adam, no está bien criticar a la gente. Sobretodo cuando no sabes nada de Bobby. Bobby es el tipo más legal que te puedas encontrar. Es como un tío, para Sammy y para mí. Y si la casa no está como salida de una de esas revistas de estilo y decoración es porque Bobby hace un trabajo más importante.**_

_**- Ya, arreglar coches viejos**_ (incrédulo)

_**- Bobby es cazador, al igual que papá y yo.**_

_**- ¿Cazador?**_

_**- Si, y muy bueno.**_

_**- Ahhh ¿Ey Dean?**_

_**- Si, Huckleberry Hound**_

_**- Cuando lleguemos a casa, to no vas, tu no**_

_**- Lo siento, tío. ¿En serio colgaste a papá? ¡En que demonios estabas pensando!**_

_**- No lo sé **_(encogiéndose de hombros_**), simplemente estaba enfadado.**_

_**- Y claro como no tenías nadie a mano a quien morder…**_

_**- Deaaaan **_

_**-canijo, ¿tu quieres llegar a los 14?**_

_**- si**_

_**- Pues, no vuelvas a hablar a papá así, y sobre todo no vuelvas a dejarle con al palabra en la boca nunca, ¿me oyes? **_(Adam asintió),_** nunca más.**_

_**- vale, pero no puedes simplemente decirle que me has pegado, pero no hacerlo.**_

_**- No pienso mentir a papá.**_

_**- venga, Dean, por favor, y prometo que me portaré bien, me portaré tan bien que pondrán mi foto en el diccionario al lado de la palabra "angelito".**_

_**- jajaja **_

_**- ok, haremos un trato ¿vale?**_

_**- sisisisisi**_

_**- ¡Alto Dartacan! aun no has oído el trato**_

_**- perdona**_

_**- si tu te portas como un angelito esto dos días, yo olvido lo de la zurra**_ (adam asentía mientrás daba saltitos como un cachorrito) _**.Pero, entérate bien**_ _**Rantanplan, como la cagues en la más mínima, no tan solo te daré los 50 chirlos que papá me ha dicho que te diera, sino que además te doy a dar 13 chirlos cada mañana nada más levantarte durante una semana entera**_ (Adam abrió los ojos horrorizado) _**¿Hay trato?**_ (alargándole la mano para encajarlas).


	10. Chapter 10

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

Sam estaba muerto, se había pasado la noche teniendo pesadillas. Y no había podido descansar bien. John dormía aun en su lado de la cama. Aquel motel, no estaba mal. La habitación era limpia, amplia y el papel de las paredes no parecía haber sido puesto hacía ya un par de décadas por un decorador ciego de crack. Sam miró por enésima vez el reloj de la pared. Las siete menos veinte. John había dicho que dormirían hasta las ocho y media. Después el iría a la biblioteca y al ayuntamiento, con la excusa de estar haciendo un trabajo para la escuela, o algo así, pediría ver los antiguos planos urbanísticos del pueblo. E intentaría encontrar donde descansaban los restos de los 17 suicidas y algo más de los Feishoes.

Menos cuarto. Sam comenzaba a pensar que ese reloj estaba estropeado. Se miró el reloj que llevaba en la mano, el reloj estaba perfectamente. Agarró el teléfono de la mesita y se puso a escribir mensajitos a Rebbeca. Pero no hubo respuesta, la chica debía de estar aun durmiendo. La echaba de menos. El olor de su pelo, que parecía siempre recién lavado. El tacto de su piel de terciopelo y el sabor de sus labios. Sam, apartó esos pensamientos de su mente no es bueno tener ese tipo de pensamientos cuanto tu padre duerme a unos centímetros de ti. Sam empezó a pensar en cosas menos agradables. ¿Cómo le iría a Adam con Dean? O mejor dicho ¿Cómo le iría a Dean con Adam? Miró de nuevo el reloj. Seguro que ahora estarían duchándose o ya de camino a casa de Bobby. Ojala su padre, hubiera pasado de ese trabajo. Vale, parecía simple, pero, ¿Por qué no podía haber llamado a uno de sus amigos que también eran cazadores? John y su maldita manía de hacerlo todo él. Su manía de mantenerlos apartados de todo y todos. Sam no quería ni pensar cómo sería ahora "Mr. Desconfía de todo y de todos" después que aquel monstruo les había engañado a y les había hecho creer a todos que era su hijita. Sam no podía más se fue al lavabo a mear y a estirar un poco las piernas, el colchón de la cama le empezaba a ser molesto a más no aguantar.

Sam tomó una larga ducha, ahora que eran tantos en casa, ese era un lujo que no podía tomarse. Cuando salió, de la ducha, su padre ya estaba en píe, viendo las noticias por la televisión.

_**- ¿Has dormido algo?**_

_**- Si, solo es que estoy acostumbrado a levantarme más temprano, debe ser una especie de despertador interno**_ (Sam le dijo de forma casual y sonriéndole).

_**- Sammyyyy **_(alzando la ceja_**) Hemos dormido en la misma cama, y cada vez que me despertaba tú estaba despierto**_ (dijo sonriéndole también. John no estaba de mal humor, solo quería saber que desvelaba a su hijo).

_**- Lo siento, no pensé que te darías cuenta**_ (disculpándose pero sin perder la sonrisa de la cara). _**¿Desayunamos aquí o fuera? ¡Tengo un hambre!**_

_**- No me cambies de tema Sammy**_ (riéndose, John estaba convencido que sus hijos pensaban que tenía Alzheimer y que era incapaz de recordar lo que le decían tres minutos antes) _**¿Qué pasa?**_

_**- No lo sé**_ (encogiéndose de hombros) _**un mal presentimiento.**_

_**- Bueno, ahora iré a echarle un vistazo a la casa. Y después prepararemos todo lo necesario para acabar con el poltergeist ese.**_

_**- ¿solo? Seguro que no prefieres que te acompañe**_ (Sam parecía preocupado).

_**- Hijo.**_ (Apaciguando a su hijo) _**Solo es una ronda de reconocimiento, no voy a hacer nada. Tú ve a buscar la localización de esos restos.**_

_**- La biblioteca y el ayuntamiento abren a las nueve. Podríamos ir ahora y**_ (Sam dijo tímidamente, John estaba de buen humor quizás cediera en eso pero John le interrumpió antes que pusiera acabar la frase)

_**- Samuel**_ (aun calmado pero utilizando un tono de advertencia para que no insistiera), _**hijo. Jeff me ha dicho que el Poltergeist solo se manifiesta por la noche. Así que no sufras. Y haz lo que te he ordenado ¿vale?**_ (John utilizaba un tono suave, bastante agradable. Muy alejado al tono marcial que le tenía tan acostumbrado).

_**- si, señor. Pero ten cuidado ¿ok?**_

_**- Siempre**_ (sonriéndole y removiéndole el pelo) _**venga, vamos a desayunar algo, yo también tengo hambre.**_

_**- Papaaaaaaaaaaa. Que me acabo de peinar**_ (zafándose de la presa de su padre).

_**- jajaja . Me ducho en 5 minutos y vamos a la cafetería creo que ya huelo los huevos revueltos y el café**_ (haciendo como que olisqueaba algo muy agradable).

_**- Eres peor que Dean**_ (riéndose).

_**- jajaja 5 minutos**_ (John se metió en el baño).

John se fue a duchar y. Sam aprovechó para retomar su lectura, estaba leyendo un poco de "The grapes of Wrath" que esa noche cuando iban de camino al motel se había encontrado en la furgoneta de su padre.

John des de que Sam aprendiera a leer siempre llevaba un par de libros en la guantera. Algunos se los había leído tantas veces que había parágrafos que Sam se sabía de memoria. Pero de vez en cuando, John veía en algún rastrillo algún libro casi regalado y los reemplazaba. Aquel no era el caso, pero cuando Sam lo vio la noche anterior no lo reconoció, pensó que era uno de esos libros de rastrillo. Fue esa madrugada, mientras estaba tumbado en la cama intentando quedarse dormido, que se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

Ese era el último libro que le habían hecho leer a Dean en la escuela. John y Dean tuvieron una de las grandes broncas por culpa de ese libro. A dos meses para graduarse del instituto, Dean decidió relajarse con lo de los estudios y dedicar cada vez más y más horas a la caza. John no había dicho nada, es más, Sam podía jurar que John estaba encantado con su soldadito. Pero eso fue hasta que un buen día un profesor de Lengua muy cabreado llamó a John, explicándole que ya le había aplazado a Dean tres veces el plazo de entrega de la recensión de ese libro. Y que si tenía que aplazársela una vez más, no le dejaría graduarse con el resto de sus compañeros en Junio. Y tendría que esperar hasta Agosto para graduarse, tras terminar las clases de recuperación de verano.

Dean, en vez, de agachar la cabeza y aceptar la bronca, como siempre solía hacer. Plantó cara a su padre. Sam estaba flipando, por aquella época él era él único que se enfrentaba a su padre. Él era el mal hijo, el insubordinado, él problemático. Cómo si ser buen estudiante y querer aspirara a más en la vida fuera malo. John Y Dean discutieron durante horas sobre la necesidad de acabar los estudios, acatar órdenes, y que ser responsable y maduro no tenía nada que ver con la edad que pusiera en su licencia de conducir. Ahora que Sam estaba leyendo el libro, entendía menos a su hermano. Aquel libro estaba muy bien. No le hubiera costado nada leérselo y hacer la recensión. Pero a Dean le costó muy caro descubrirlo.

De repente le vino un flash a la cabeza. Ese mismo libro volando hacía la taza del lavabo de un baño roñoso. Y justo a continuación recordaba a John furiosísimo agarrando fuertemente del bíceps a Dean y obligando a Dean a recoger el libro del lavabo y cerrando la puerta del baño con tal fuerza que casi desencajó la puerta de sus goznes. Lo que oyó a continuación a través de aquella puerta fue algo que Sammy hacía años que no oía.

Dean se leyó ese libro en un tiempo record y se lo leyó de píe. Los siguientes dos meses que faltaban para graduarse Dean no acompañó a John ni a una cacería. Aquella fueron las primeras veces que John y Sam fueron de caza solos sin Dean. Y dos años después, ahí estaban los dos solos, de nuevo, Sam pensó mientras le recorría un escalofrío y dejaba un papelito dentro de "The grapes of Wrath" para retomar la lectura más tarde.

John salió del cuarto de baño, duchado y vestido. Se sentó en la cama y se puso las botas, estaba preparando la bolsa cuando de repente el teléfono de John que estaba aun en la mesita de noche sonó.

_**- papaaaaaaaaaaa el teléfono**_ (3 timbres y colgar, tres timbre y colgar de nuevo. Será Dean, pensó Sammy).

_**- Hola Bobby. **_(sonriendo, Sam se sentó en la silla delante de su padre intentando oír algo de la conversación)_** Si, nos llevo un rato pero dimos con la tumba. ¿Está todo bien? **_(mirándose el reloj)_** ¿Llegó ya Dean? ¿Adam también? ¿Qué te parece el niño? ¿Un buen idiota? ¿Ya te ha dado problemas? Déjame que hable con él. ¿Seguro? Ok. ¿Me puedes mirar algo más sobre el dios pagano ese que adoraban esos tipos?**_(le hizo una señal a Sam para que le acercará su diario. Sam se lo dio y buscó en una de las notaciones) _**¿Bhao Khandan? ¿Crees que lo tendrás antes de esta noche? Te debo una. **_(Sonrió de nuevo y levantó el pulgar a Sam, para indicarle que si) _**De Tequila de 15 años ¿no? **_(riendo. Sam también rió al pillar de lo que estaban hablando)_** Déjame que hable con ese idota de mi hijo pequeño **_(Sam le sonó raro, hasta ahora cuando John decía eso siempre se refería a él_**) . Hola Adam. Parece que has dejado una gran primera impresión en mi viejo amigo Bobby. **_(John se veía frío pero no sonaba enfadado) _**¿Te había dicho o no te había dicho que te comportaras con Bobby? Pues Bobby no sonaba como si te estuvieras comportando.**_(John estaba utilizaba un tono muy paternal_**) Más vale que no tenga más llamadas de Bobby para quejarse de ti. O no te va a gustar nada las consecuencias ¿Lo has entendido, Adam? Así me gusta. Ahora te disculparás con Bobby y le enseñarás tus mejores modales. Y quiero que le pidas que te ponga algunos ejercicios de latín, aparte de los que yo te he dejado. **_(John subió un poco la voz y se puso un poco tenso)_** No nada de peros. No quiero que te pases el día holgazaneando. Y antes de comer quiero 50 flexiones 50 abdominales y 50 sentadillas. ¡ADAM! ES UNA ORDEN. OBEDECE. **_(Sam dio un respingo en la silla)_** Niñito ya estás dejando ese tonito de inmediato. ¡Dile a Dean que se ponga! ¡Ahora Adam! Adam, no tengo tiempo para estas niñerías. ¿Adam? ¿Adam?**_

John se quedó mirando el teléfono estupefacto. El niño acababa de colgarle. No podía ser, debía haberse cortado la línea, o algo. Ninguno de sus hijos es tan estúpido ni grosero como para colgarlo y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca. John volvió a llamar a Bobby.

_**- Bobby? Todo bien ¿Se ha cortado? ¡QUÉ! ¡ESE MOCOSO ME HA COLGADO! Dile que se ponga al teléfono, ¡Ahora mismo!(**_John rugió, Sam que había estado mirando a su padre como iba poco a poco acelerándose se encogió de miedo instintivamente) _**¡Adam Francis Winchester si sabes lo que te conviene agarraras ese maldito teléfono! Bobby, déjalo. Está ahí Dean ¿Vedad? Llámalo quiero hablar con **_él (John esperó a que Dean se pusiera al teléfono. Miró a Sam).

- _**No sé que demonios le pasa a tu hermano. ¡Me ha colgado! Ayer cuando hablamos parecía una mosquita muerta y ahora me hace este desplante. ¡Si ese mocoso cree que porque no esté ahí, puede comportarse como un auténtico capullo, se equivoca y mucho!**_ (John escuchó a su hijo al aparato) _**Hola Dean. Lo siento pero recuerdas de lo que hablamos antes de que me fuera. Pues creo que vamos a tener que replanteárnoslo. Ese maldito malcriado de tu hermano no tan solo le ha faltado al respeto a Bobby sino que a mi también, y me ha colgado dejándome con la palabra en al bocas. ¿Creo que ya sabes lo que te toca, no? Recuérdale que cuando yo regrese el jueves, nada más llegar, tendremos unas palabras él y yo. Hijo, no menos de 50 chirlos con el cinturón**_ (Sam puso cara de horror_**). Llamaré a la noche antes de irnos a casa de Jeff para comprobar como ha ido todo**_ (John colgó y empezó a respirar hondo para intentar calmarse)


	11. Chapter 11

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

_**- ¿Papá?**_

_**- Olvídalo Sam**_. (Ahora no quería hablar con el muchacho de cuestiones paternales) _**Vamos a desayunar, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.**_

_**- Si, señor.**_

El desayuno fue muy quieto. John no entendía a Adam. Se suponía que estaba triste por la perdida de Eve. Y en vez de triste se comportaba como un mocoso malcriado. Adam era un chico de modales exquisitos. Kate siempre estaba tan orgullosa de él. Era listo, de buen corazón y jamás se le tenía que repetir las cosas dos veces. Y John cuando estaba con ellos, siempre se quedaba fascinado de los buenos modales que tenía. Dean y Sam tenían buena maneras, pero era más bien al estilo militar. Respetaban a sus mayores y obedecían órdenes. John comenzaba a cuestionarse si había algo que no estuviera haciendo bien. Un chico no puede cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Claro que había perdido a su madre y a su hermana y había vivido una experiencia muy traumática. Pero ¡colgarle! Y esa manera tan irrespetuosa de hablar. Ahora que Dean había dejado de comportarse como el rey del mundo y que Sam parecía calmarse también, llegaba Adam, con lo peor de Dean y de Sam y mucho de propia cosecha. John no se veía con fuerzas para lidiar con los cambios de la adolescencia por 5 o 6 años más. John se comía los huevos revueltos intentando alejar esos negros pensamientos y concentrarse en lo que les había llevado hasta allí.

_**- En cuanto tengas la localización, me llamas. Iremos y salaremos y quemaremos los huesos. **_

_**- Si, señor.**_

_**- A ver si podemos regresar antes del jueves.**_

_**- ¿creí que dijiste que volveríamos el jueves por la mañana?**_

_**- Si, pero si nos damos prisa y si no nos encantamos, quizás podemos regresar el miércoles al mediodía. ¿No te gustaría eso?**_

_**- Si, claro**_ (Sam sabía perfectamente que esa repentina prisa por acabar el trabajo tenía mucho que ver con la llamada de antes). _**Papá, ¿Cuándo mamá murió Dean estuvo…estuvo difícil, no sé, diferente?**_

_**- Tu hermano estuvo varios meses sin a penas hablar. Ya sabes lo alegre que es tu hermano ¿no?**_ (Sam asintió con una sonrisa en la cara. No se imaginaba a su hermano callado, no sin comida o la lengua de una chica en la boca). _**Solo lo había visto tan calladito cuando había estado con fiebre. Aquello me rompía el corazón No sabes que peso se me quitó de encima cuando volví a oír su risa socarrona.**_

_**- Quizás esa sea la manera de Adam de mostrar el dolor por su perdida, ya sabes, con ese cambio de actitud**_ (John se quedó mirándolo fijamente a Sam).

_**- Quizás **_(le respondió desanimado y volviendo a la comida que había en su plato).

_**- Seguro, que podremos acabar antes de lo que pensábamos, ¡ya verás! No hay nadie mejor que yo cuando se trata de libros y documentación**_ (sonriéndole e intentando animar a su padre) _**Por algo Dean me llama bookworm . Bueno aparte de para meterse conmigo, claro**_ (John no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse al ver la cara de resignación de Sam).

_**- jejeje muy bien bookworm, acábate ese desayuno de campeón y te dejo para que me maravilles con tu labor de investigación. **_

_**- Ya acabé, no tengo más hambre.**_

_**- Buen intento**_ (sonriéndole_**), acábate todo lo del plato **_(esta vez el tono de John aunque aun era afable no dejaba lugar a discusión).

- _**¿el bacón también?**_ (poniendo una mueca)

- _**el bacón también, no habértelo pedido.**_

_**- es que todos venían con bacón.**_

_**- Sammy**_ (respirando hondo)

- _**Que no pasa nada, yo me lo como, ves**_ (metiéndose un buen trozo de bacón en la boca) _**Solo es que**_ (John levantó al ceja y lo miró fijamente y le sonrió). _**Pero después no pilles todas las curvas en la furgoneta ¿vale? Que conste que yo te he avisado.**_

- _**Lo tendré en cuenta,**_ (viendo que Sam había metido la directa y estaba comiendo al estilo Dean)_** Samuel, Mastica bien**_.

_**- si, señor**_ (casi atragantándose, así que tuvo que dar un trago largo a la leche).

Sam se puso con todos los sentidos en búsqueda de los planos y registros donde pudiera encontrar la ubicación del cementerio extramuros, donde se enterraban a los malditos, los condenados a muerte, suicidas y desconocidos. Afortunadamente, la cara de niño y esos ojitos le abrían muchas puertas. Sobretodo cuando se trataba de adorables bibliotecarias solteronas ya mayores con varios gatos como mascota. O de la secretaria del teniente de alcalde, que tenía un par de chicos de la edad de Sam pero que en vez de estudiar se pasaban, el día, enganchados a la tele y la videoconsola. Si Dean era un imán para las nenas, Sam era un imán para las mamás y las abuelas.

John hizo un estudio completo de la casa, como Jeff le había dicho la actividad paranormal se daba sobretodo en el salón y en el estudio. John hizo unos cuantos agujeros en al pared e introdujo unos saquitos para quitar fuerza a los espíritus que habitaban la casa. También dijo unos cuantos conjuros de protección y dijo la oración de san Jorge un par de veces en voz alta, y dejó esparcidas por todas las estancias de la casa flores de Malvas y Salvia. Les pidió a Jeff y a su familia que se tomaran la noche libre, que esa noche tenían pensado hacer la "limpieza" general de la casa. Y ellos le dejaron las llaves y decidieron ir a cenar a casa de unos buenos amigos que también tenían dos hijos que iban a la misma clase que su hija. Sabían que ese tipo de cenas se prorrogaban hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

El cementerio de los sin nombre, estaba ubicado a 12 millas del centro del pueblo, justo a la salida actual del pueblo. Según los mapas, estaba un poco antes de lo ahora era una especie de vertedero municipal. Aquello era perfecto, un sitio poco concurrido, donde podrían tranquilamente salar y quemar los restos de los 17 suicidas. No les fue difícil encontrarlo y efectivamente aquello estaba abandonadísimo. Eran las tres de la tarde cuando acabaron de salar y quemar el último de los suicidas. John estaba tan orgulloso de Sam y contento porque aquello estaba yendo tan bien. Sin discusiones, sin contratiempos, sin distracciones. Estaban siguiendo el protocolo al pie de la letra. Y todo estaba saliendo a las mil maravillas. Sam y él hacían finalmente un buen equipo. John pensó si no debió insistir más a Sam para que les acompañara a más salidas. En vez de intentar excusarlo de ir, y dejándolo en casa o en el motel, siempre que se podía y como venían haciendo Dean y él, desde que entrara en la fase anti-sobrenatural. Y anti-John.

_**- Qué te parece si comemos algo y nos preparamos para la limpieza ¿ok? **_(Sam asintió) _**Hoy has trabajado muy bien, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti**_ (Sam puso una mueca pero volvió a asentir). _**Si sigues así, puede que me replantee dar por saldado tu castigo**_ (John dijo como quien dice hace falta comprar leche).

_**- ¿En serio?**_ (A Sam se le iluminaron los ojos)

_**- Si, me estás demostrando que has madurado y que puedo volver a confiar en ti. Pero no te emociones tan pronto, he dicho si sigues así me lo replantearé, no hay nada en firme aun**_.

_**- Si, señor**_ (pero sin poder borrar la sonrisa de la cara).

La alegría inicial de que se le levantara el castigo. Pronto se esfumó durante la comida Sam y su manía de analizarlo todo hasta el infinito. Hizo que esa alegría pasara a cierto sentimiento de pena. ¿Porque la única forma de acontentar a su padre era con la caza? Porque no podía sentirse orgulloso y contento por sus méritos académicos o por portarse como un buen samaritano. Cualquier padre estaría henchido de orgullo de tener un hijo que fuera el primero de su clase, que se preocupara por los demás, por el medio ambiente y por la lucha de las injusticias. Pero John, no, para John solo importaba lo bueno que fueras cazando y obedeciendo ordenes. Sam se recreó un buen rato en pensamientos tristes y deprimentes mientras fingía estar concentrado en las noticias de la televisión.

John por su parte no estaba tampoco muy centrado. Su cabeza en esos precisos momentos estaba lejos de ahí, No paraba de darle vueltas al hecho que Adam le hubiera colgado el teléfono. Quizás haberse ido tan temprano de caza había sido una cagada monumental. Pero tarde o temprano tendría que retomar sus obligaciones. John comprendía el dolor de Adam, él mismo estaba tan lleno de dolor que la única razón por la cual no se volaba la tapa de los sesos ahí mismo era que sus chicos lo necesitaban y que había hecho la promesa solemne de encontrar aquello que se había llevado a su Mary y acabar con él para siempre. Adam y Eve eso era lo único que ocupaba los pensamientos de John cuando no estaba concentrado en la caza. Eve ya no estaba, no estaría más, no tendría su primer beso, su primer baile, su fiesta de graduación, su primera ruptura sentimental, su boda, hijos. Ninguna de esas cosas que todo padre piensa que podrá ver de su hija. Nada, Eve ahora solo era un recuerdo. La amargura le llenó los ojos, el corazón y la boca, arruinando así su apetito. Y Adam. Adam volvía a su pensamiento otra vez. Aquel comportamiento no era propio del muchacho. Si había demostrado ser un poco mimado, bastante impulsivo y muy cabezota. Pero Adam jamás se había mostrado irrespetuoso con sus mayores, y mucho menos con desconocidos. Sam podía tener razón, quizás esa era la forma de Adam de mostrar su dolor. Y si así fuera como debía enfrentarse a eso. Cuando Dean perdió a su madre Dean era muy pequeño, solo estaba muy triste, lloraba y a veces de noche llamaba a Mary para que lo achuchara hasta que volviese a quedarse dormidito. Le llevó meses hacerse a la idea a que su madre no volvería jamás. Y que a partir de entonces ya solo serían ellos 3. Había tristeza en los ojos de Dean, no odio ni rabia como en los ojos de Adam. John reconocía esa mirada, y no le gustaba, era su propia mirada. Claro que había tristeza, pero John solo pensaba en la venganza, en acabar con todo aquello que le había robado todo lo bueno y bonito de su vida. Su felicidad, su amor, su familia, su vida. John odiaba más que Sam, si cabía, lo sobrenatural, pero su odio no era nada comparado con su determinación de proteger a su familia y no permitir que nada malo les pasara. Nunca más, nunca más algo así, les pasaría. Pero justo les había acabado de volver a pasar. Una vez más la desgracia les había alcanzado y había vuelto a ser algo sobrenatural. Quizás por eso John había aceptado ese trabajito, aunque no fuera gran cosa. John odiaba lo sobrenatural y quería acabar con todo aquello que fuera sobrenatural. Era su obsesión. Sam, odiaba lo sobrenatural y quería huir de todo aquello que fuera sobrenatural. Y Dean era él único de los tres que hacía aquello porque realmente creía que así ayudaba a los demás, y por eso le gustaba, porque así protegía a su familia y a otras familias. Nada le hacía más feliz que saber que cada bastardo que se cargaban significaba que otra familia más continuaba feliz y segura.


	12. Chapter 12

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

_**- Solo tiene 13 años, es un niño**_ (John pensó en voz alta, apartando el plato del delante).

_**- ¿papá?**_ (Sam salió de su ensimismamiento)

_**- Dean, ¡o incluso tú!, erais mucho más maduros que él cuando teníais su edad. **_

_**- Si algo le hubiera pasado a Dean no creo que lo hubiera llevado tan bien como lo está llevando Adam. Papá, acabemos con este trabajo y volvamos a casa **_(apartando también su plato).

_**- Tienes razón, Acábate eso, y vamos para casa de Jeff, hemos de acabar de prepararlo todo. Jeff dice que las cosas empiezan a moverse sobre las siete. Nos quedan unas tres horas**_ (mirándose el reloj)_** para prepararnos. Mientras tú acabas yo llamaré a Bobby a ver si ha podido traducir aquello del Bhao Khandan.**_

_**- No tengo, más hambre (**_dejando la servilleta encima la mesa y empezándose a levantar)_**.**_

_**- Estás creciendo, acábatelo. Vamos, tenemos tiempo.**_

_**- ¿Qué perra te ha dado ahora con que coma? **_(Sam dijo irritado sin darse cuenta con quién estaba hablando. Tanto momento paternal le debía haber mareado. John solo tuvo que mirarlo fijamente para meter el miedo en el cuerpo al muchacho). _**Lo siento, señor**_ (volviendo a acercarse el plato y agarrando el tenedor de nuevo)

_**- ¿No querrás desmayarte en medio de un conjuro**_? (Sam pensó, por supuesto eso es lo único que le preocupa que me desmaye y le fastidie el trabajito) _**Además estás creciendo, necesitas comer. ¡Alimento para el cuerpo y la mente!**_ (sonriéndole mientras John ponía la voz de un antiguo locutor de radio. Sam sonrió, pocas veces su padre hacía imitaciones, eso le gustaba, le hacía sentir como si John fuera un padre normal y corriente. De repente el teléfono de Sam sonó. Sam nervioso corrió a contestar, sin hacer caso a los protocolos que John les había enseñado a él y a Dean)

_**- ¿Si?, Hola Rebbeca**_ (Sam resplandecía), _**si, ¿los has vistos?**_ (Sam le indicó con su padre que salía para hablar con el teléfono, pero John con el dedo le indicó que volviera a sentarse. Después de intentar la mirada de cachorrito abandonado sin éxito, finalmente se sentó_**). Si, yo también. Mucho. Claro. Si, yo también. No sé. Por ahora no. ¿Eh? ¡Estás de broma! ¡No, te creo! ¿En serio?. ¡Eso es genial! Ya, yo también.**_ (John comenzaba a irritarse mucho, cuando les dio los teléfonos a sus hijos se suponía que debía ser solo para emergencias o cosas serias, no para flirtear con chicas. ¿En qué momento Sam se había convertido en Dean? La última que revisó, Sam no estaba interesado en las chicas, solo en los libros ¿no? 16 años. Sam puso otra mueca, Sam estaba creciendo, no solo físicamente, estaba haciéndose mayor. Ahora ya incluso tonteaba con chicas. Quizás era hora que tuviera "la otra charla" con Sam. John les había hablado del sexo seguro, pero Sam era aun un crío, cuando Dean empezó con las chicas. Dean fue muy adelantado. Así que no había tenido la charla de las relaciones. Ellos podían salir con chicas, pero debían de saber, que llegado el momento deberían irse dejándolas atrás. Esa no iba a ser una agradable charla padre e hijo) _**Claro, se lo diré. ¿si? No, no te creo. Jajajaja Si, me gustó. Mucho **_(¿Sam estaba poniendo ojitos de borreguito y vocecitas? John no podía creérselo_**).**_ _**OK, ahora tengo que colgar, Ya sabes, trabajo (John se puso serio. Se suponía que no debían contar a nadie a que se dedicaban) si, yo también. Si, no puedo decirlo, hay gente,**_ (mirando a su padre) _**venga Rebbeca, por favor, ok, yo también. Ok, ok, te echo de menos. Si, si. Jajaja. Ok. te quiero, un beso. Adiós **_(colgó rápido. Sam estaba rojo como un tomate, acababa de decirle a una chica te quiero delante de su padre. Bebió un poco de agua y disimuladamente miró a su padre. O, John, no se veía tan alegre como hacía unos minutos, definitivamente, nada alegre).

_**- Dame el teléfono**_ (John le dijo en un tono muy regio y alargándole la mano).

_**- papaaaa**_ (empezó Sam pero John le paró en el acto)

_**- ¡Ahora Samuel!**_ (Sam le entregó el teléfono preocupado. Efectivamente John empezó a mirar el registro de llamadas y los mensajes)

_**- ¡Papá, eso es personal!**_ (Sam alzó un poquitín la voz)

- _**Este teléfono, lo pagó yo, es mío**_ (Sam pensó en decirle con tarjetas de crédito falsas, ero se lo calló). _**Todo lo que hay en él es mío. Y se supone que solo debes de utilizar para cosas serias, no para jugar al Romeo con esa…Rebbeca**_ (Sam estaba ahora furioso ahora, no le gustaba como había dicho Rebbeca como si fuera una fresca) _**¿Estos es lo que has estado haciendo desde que llegáramos? ¿Escribirte obscenidades con esa chica? Creí que tu tenías más cabeza que tu hermano, ¡Está claro que no! **_(John estaba ahora en un mensajito realmente caliente) _**Cuando lleguemos a casa, ya restringiré las llamadas, para que solo puedas usar el teléfono para lo que te lo di**_ (John dijo mortalmente serio) . _**Y tú y yo hablaremos de un par de cositas, y me explicarás en que maldito momento te dio tiempo a…hacer esas amistades.**_ (Sam tragó saliva, Dejó de estar cabreado por la intromisión de John y empezó a estar un poco asustado, no había manera de explicarle como había conocido a Rebecca y había empezado a salir con ella, sin ponerse una soga en su propio cuello) _**Esto es algo que me hubiera podido esperar de tu hermano, ¿pero de ti? Esperaba más de ti Samuel.**_

_**- ¿En serio? ¿Qué esperabas? Que me mantuviera célibe para el resto de mi vida?**_ (dijo en un tono muy calmado. Sam no sabia que narices se le había cruzado para decirle eso a su padre) _**Ni siquiera tú, conseguiste mantener tu bragueta cerrada por mucho tiempo, ahí está Adam ¿no?, ¿y quién sabe cuantos más para demostrárnoslo?.**_

_**- ¡Samuel John Winchester!**_ (John alzó la voz y golpeó con el puño cerrado la mesa, haciendo bambolear todo lo que había sobre la mesa. Toda la gente de la cafetería se giró y les miraron).

_**- Lo siento, no quise decir eso**_ (Sam aterrizó de golpe en el mundo real. Acababa de gritarle todas esas cosas a su padre en medio de la cafetería. Sam tragó saliva y creyó que se mearía encima del miedo cuando miró los ojos grises llenos de furia de John) _**papá, yo...**_

_**- Agarra tus cosas, nos vamos**_ (dejando un puñado de billetes sobre la mesa. Sam se quedó paralizado del miedo).

_**- ¿Qué pasa muchacho, no me has oído? He dicho que agarres tus cosas que nos vamos**_ (marcando cada silaba como si estuviera mascando vigas de acero)

_**- si, si, señor**_ (John conseguiría amedrentar a un oso Grizzly con aquella pose. Sam agarró la chaqueta y se levantó. John lo agarró por la nuca fuertemente y lo hizo salir por la puerta bajo la mirada de todos los clientes y camareras de la cafetería).

_**- ¡SUBE!**_ (rugió John, si las miradas matasen, Sam estaría muerto incluso para el Dalai Lama. Sam obedeció y subió a la furgoneta. John subió después de él y cerro de un tremendo portazo) _**No sé que narices te ha pasado ahí dentro. Pero déjame que te deje una cosa clara hijo. Ningún hijo mío me hablará de la manera que me acabas de hablar. Soy tu padre, Samuel, no uno de tus amiguitos **_(como si tuviera amigos, pensó Sam), _**me debes un respeto, jovencito**_ (oh no, acaba de decir jovencito, eso nunca es bueno, Sam, veía peligrar su integridad física, para ser más exactos, de una parte de su anatomía en concreto).

_**- Lo siento papá, no sabía lo que decía.**_

_**- ¿Qué no sabías lo que decías? ¡Qué no sabías lo que decías! ¡Samuel tienes 16 años no 3 añitos!**_ (John estaba gritándole de nuevo) ¡Sabías perfectamente lo que estabas diciendo y a quién se lo estabas diciendo!

_**- No pensé.**_

_**- De eso estoy seguro, muchacho. No pensaste. Pero ya no eres un niño, Samuel, si tienes edad para esas cosas**_ (refiriéndose a Rebbeca) _**tienes edad para saber guardarte tus opiniones para ti mismo. Sobretodo cuando nadie te ha pedido tu opinión y cuando lo haces de una forma tan insolente y ofensiva como lo has hecho ahí en la cafetería. ¡MALDITA SEA, SAMUEL! EN MEDIO DE LA CAFETERÍA. ¡Como un maldito Niño de 3 años en plena pataleta! ¡Tienes suerte de no ser un maldito mocoso, porque te hubiera puesto sobre mis rodillas ahí mismo y dado unas buenas nalgadas para enseñarte un poco de respeto y buenas maneras! **_(Sam se sorprendió que su padre no lo viera como un mocoso).

_**- Lo siento**_ (agachando la cabeza y sonando realmente arrepentido)

_**- Eso ya lo has dicho. Si vuelves alguna vez a hablarme así, en público o a solas, te juro que no lo dudaré y que haré lo que cualquier padre haría ante una pataleta de un mocoso malhablado. **_

_**- No volverá a pasar, señor**_ (Sam sonaba como si fuera a romper a llorar en cualquier momento).

_**- Más vale que no. Sino el culo de tu hermano no será él único que tenga una charla de tú a tú con mi cinturón. ¿Estamos?**_ (John había bajado el tono, pero seguía sonando cabreado)

_**- Si, señor**_ (bajando aun más la mirada).

_**- Muy bien, ahora vamos para casa de Jeff, ¡quiero salir ya de este maldito pueblo**_!

_**- si, señor**_ (y el teléfono de Sam volvió a sonar. John gruñó. Sam no se atrevió a contestar. Pero al cabo de unos segundos volvió a sonar).

_**- Contéstale y dile que ahora no puedes hablar, después la llamarás.**_

_**- ¿señor?**_

_**- No puedes pasar así de una chica, ellas, son diferentes, hay que tratarlas bien**_ (apaciguándose y mirando a la carretera). _**No importa lo que te haya dicho Dean. Si la chica te importa lo más mínimo, debes de tener la mayor consideración para con ella **_(Sam miraba a su padre como si fuera un alienígena. ¿John Winchester le estaba dando un consejo de cómo tratar a las chicas?).¡_**Muchacho, contéstale y deja de mirarme como si tuviera 3 cabezas **_(Sam obedeció sin dejar de mirar a su padre, flipando aun).

_**- Hola Rebbeca, si, lo siento, ahora no puedo hablar, te llamó cuando pueda, si, claro. Vale, si. Yo también. Hasta luego**_ (Sam tímidamente colgó y puso el teléfono en modo vibración. De repente se hizo un silencio muy incómodo en la furgoneta).


	13. Chapter 13

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

_**- si tu te portas como un angelito esto dos días, yo olvido lo de la zurra**_ (Adam asentía mientras daba saltitos como un cachorrito) _**.Pero, entérate bien**_ _**Rantanplan, como la cagues en la más mínima, no tan solo te daré los 50 chirlos que papá me ha dicho que te diera, sino que además te doy a dar 13 chirlos cada mañana nada más levantarte durante una semana entera**_ (Adam abrió los ojos horrorizado) _**¿Hay trato?**_ (alargándole la mano para encajarlas).

_**- ¡Trato!**_ (encajó efusivamente la mano Adam mientras sonreía ampliamente)

_**- Hablo en serio, Adam. Cágala en lo más mínimo, y sentarte plácidamente será un vago recuerdo para ti**_ (apuntándole con el dedo).

_**- ¡Relájate Dean! vas a flipar de lo bien que me portaré**_ (pasándole el brazo por encima en plan compadreo).

_**- Me relajaré cuando papá llegue a casa y tú y tu huesudo culo sean asunto solo suyo**_ (quitándole el brazo de encima). _**Venga vamos a comer, no me gustan las hamburguesas chamuscadas.**_

N i que decir que la comida voló. Bobby estaba alucinando. Eran un par de alimañas. Si parpadeabas dos veces seguidas no veías ni desaparecer la comida. Bobby sabía que Dean era un pozo sin fondo, pero es que Adam no se quedaba atrás. Menudas tragaderas tenía el niño. Por supuesto la tarta desapareció por completo. Bobby ni alcanzó a probarla. Cosa que hizo que Bobby fingiera estar molesto por la falta de modales de los chicos. Pero lo cierto, es que le encantaba ver a Dean tan alegre. Ni John ni Sam eran unos apasionados de la comida. Comían para subsistir, nada más. Bobby había encontrado en Dean un compañero en el arte de saborear la comida, sobretodo las tartas. Bobby no había horneado una tarta en su vida. La viuda Temprences le hacía una tarta cada día desde que salvara a su único nieto de ser atacado por un licántropo hacía unos 12 años. El muchacho, hacía tiempo que ya se había marchado del pueblo, y que solo la visitaba por navidad y acción de gracias. Pero la mujer seguía dejándole una tarta en la banqueta del garaje cada noche, justo antes de acostarse.

Por la tarde Bobby le puso a estudiar sobre mitos de la antigua Siria. Adam creía que limpiar había sido un castigo horrible. Pero después de más de 2 horas sentado leyendo sobre chorradas en un inglés muy farragoso, Adam hubiera pagado por que alguien le arrancarse los ojos y se los diera a comer a los cuervos, antes que pasarse ni un minuto más ahí sentado leyendo. Bobby sonrió maliciosamente. Había oído el trato de los chicos, así que sabía que podía presionar al niño, que no saltaría. Y estuvo torturándolo un poco el resto de la tarde. Hasta que finalmente Dean, a las 4, terminó de trabajar. Y le pidió permiso a Bobby, para largarse.

_**- Vamos, Scooby, aun tenemos que entrenarte para convertirte en una máquina de matar jajajaja**_

_**- Deaaaaan**_ (Bobby utilizó un tono de reproche muy cercano al de John).

_**- Era broma, Bobby, tranquilo. Solo le voy a enseñar a mantener limpias las armas y hacer pentagramas sencillitos. Por ahora solo será el recluta patoso.**_

_**- Ok, mañana, intenta venir unos 20 minutos antes ¿vale?**_

_**- ¿qué pasa?**_

_**- Tu ven y punto.**_

_**- Valeeeee**_ (sonando como un adolescente) Nos vemos (agarrando a Adam por la nuca y sacándolo de la casa)

_**- ¡A las Ocho menos veinte, Dean!**_ (Bobby gritó pero Dean y Adam ya habían salido)

_**- ¿En serio me vas a dejar tocar las pistolas?**_

_**- ¡Oh y tanto!**_ (poniendo una mueca divertida) _**Te vas a cansar de tocarlas**_ (Dean maliciosamente le dijo, sabiendo que Adam estaría super-emocionado por tocar pistolas, pero que en cuanto viera lo latoso que es desmontarlas pieza por pieza, limpiarlas, engrasarlas, pulirlas y volverlas a montar, no le haría tanta ilusión)

_**- ¡Genial! ¿Qué eso de los pentagramas un tipo de llave letal de kunfú**_ (moviendo las manos como si fuera un karateka).

_**- Anda que no eres alucinado tu ni nada, tira para el coche. Cuando lleguemos a casa, te pones con los ejercicios que te ha puesto papá de latín**_ (Adam gruñó a eso y se cruzó de brazos) _**y después cuando te los haya revisado nos pondremos con las armas y los pentagramas.**_

_**- ¿Dean?**_ (entrando ambos en el coche_**) Y si primero me enseñas eso de las armas y **_(dean lo cortó en seco)

_**- Recuerda nuestro trato. Los angelitos no discuten, ni gruñen, ni ponen**_ _**morros **_(Adam lo fulminó con la mirada) _**y creo estar seguro que no echan esas miraditas**_ (Dean no podía evitar mofarse del chico).

_**- ok, ok, ok primero el latín**_ (cruzándose de brazos)

_**- ¿Y esa sonrisa de angelito?**_ (Adam puso una mueca espeluznante que pretendía ser una sonrisa) _**¿y las gracias?**_ (arrancando el motor).

_**- ¡Las gracias, porqué!**_ (abriendo los ojos como platos)

_**- Por ser el mejor hermano mayor del mundo**_ (con su sonrisa del millón de dólares).

_**- Ahora mismo, Sam es mi hermano mayor favorito.**_

_**- ¿En serio? Ese no me ha parecido un comentario muy angelical ¿Y sabes que? creo eso invalida nuestro acuerdo. **_

_**- ¡ok, ok, gracias por ser el mejor hermano mayor del mundo!**_

_**- y el más fuerte**_ (añadió Dean, disfrutando de la situación)

_**- y el más fuerte**_ (respiró hondo y repitió Adam).

_**- y el más listo**_ (Dean hablaba como si estuviera leyendo el listado de la compra).

_**- y el más listo**_ (repitiendo cansado)

- _**Y por supuesto el más guapo**_ (Adam rodó los ojos a este comentario).

_**- ¿En serio que tienes 20 años?**_ (Adam ponía cara de estar alucinando de la poco madurez de Dean)

_**- 20 años y un trato contigo que te obliga a ser un angelito. **_

_**- ¿Va a ser así todo el rato? Porque casi prefiero los 50 chirlos (nergando con la cabeza)**_

_**- Eso tiene fácil solución. Cuando lleguemos a casa te quiero con los pantalones y calzoncillos a bajo apoyado en el respaldo del sofá.**_

_**- No, no, no**_ (casi en pánico)

_**- Así que Droopy ¿Quién es el hermano más guapo del mundo?**_

_**- bufff tú, Dean, tú eres el hermano mayor más guapo del mundo**_ (con resignación).

_**- ¡Pero que gay que eres!**_ (Adam se giró de golpe indignado, Dean aprovechó para poner el radiocasete a todo volumen)

Al llegar a casa, Dean le puso a hacer los ejercicios en la mesa del salón, mientras él veía la telenovela de la tarde. Cuando Adam hubo acabado Dean le corrigió los ejercicios y después que Adam hubo rectificado los ejercicios que estaban mal. Le hizo practicar dibujando pentagramas en una libreta. Definitivamente eso no era lo que Adam esperaba. Ya eran pasadas las siete y Adam aun no había tocado ni un arma. Dean se levantó para preparar algo para cenar.

_**- ¿Dean?**_

_**- Cuando me vas a enseñar a limpiar las armas.**_

_**- ¡oh, si! Mientras yo caliento un poco del estofado ¿Por qué no afilas un poco estas dagas?**_ (agarrando un estuche de terciopelo y cuero donde tenía 12 dagas de diferentes tamaños y filos) _**Mira está piedra, sirve para afilarlas. Mira como lo hago yo y después quiero que lo hagas exactamente igual con las otras 11.**_

_**- ¿Después podremos practicar con ellas?**_ (dijo todo ilusionado)

_**- Tu toque de queda es a las ocho ¿no?**_

_**- venga Dean**_ (empezó a protestar)

_**- Los angelitos se van a dormir cuando se les**_ _**dice**_ (levantando una ceja y marchando hacia la cocina)

_**- capullo**_ (le llamó bajito Adam una vez estuvo en la cocina).

_**- Adam, los angelitos no blasfeman**_ (chilló des de la cocina). _**En casa todos tenemos muy buen oído.**_


	14. Chapter 14

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

Adam estaba de un humor de perros como se suponía que tenía que convertirse en un guerrero de lo sobrenatural si lo único que hacía era ejercicios de latín, dibujar chorraditas en una libreta y pasar una dichosa piedra por unas dagas que ni siquiera podría lanzar. Por su parte, Dean estaba disfrutando del trato con el niño. Hacía años que Sam no caía en la carta del "hagamos un trato". Dean quizás no fuera un perro de presa como John, que a la más mínima te ponía a correr o hacer flexiones o mucho peor hacía que la experiencia de sentarse no fuera grata. Pero Dean podía llegar a retorcer los nervios de cualquiera hasta el punto de suplicar que le quemaran vivo antes de continuar un minuto bajo el mismo techo que él. Pero eso Adam, no lo sabía, y pensaba que había engañado a Dean y que se había salido de rositas. Cuando llegara John eso ya sería harina de otra costal. Pero John y Sam no regresarían hasta el jueves. Y sea lo que fuera que John tenía pensado para él, lo tomaría con un trasero intacto.

_**- ¡Lassie!, el rancho. Deja eso, lávate las manos y ven a la cocina**_ (Dean gritó des de la cocina. Adam entró en la cocina de morros y se sentó agarró su plato ye empezó a comer en silencio) **sabueso, luego llamaré a papá y a Sammy ¿quieres que les de algún recado?**

_**- no **_(alzó un poco la vista y continuo comiendo)

_**- es "no señor".**_

_**- No recuerdo nada de eso en nuestro trato.**_

_**- si, en la letra pequeña.**_

_**- fue un acuerdo verbal, Dean.**_

_**-¡vaya, otro sabelotodo! Maldita sea, creí que con Sammy habíamos cubierto la cuota de empollones.**_

_**- No soy un empollón **_(fulminándolo con la mirada)

_**- Lo que tú digas.**_

_**- Dean cuando me vas a enseñar a lanzar las dagas.**_

_**- Hoy ya no.**_

_**- Esa no es una respuesta.**_

_**- ¿A qué viene ahora ese interés por las dagas?**_

_**- Si voy a ser un cazador como vosotros, tengo que saber lanzar dagas ¿no?**_

_**- si, pero no creo que venga de esta semana**_

_**- pero**_

_**- ¿qué? **_(interrumpió Dean que creía saber por donde venían los tiros)_**  
**_

_**- Papá cuando venga no va a querer…bueno no creo que…y Sam dijo…y**_

_**- ¿vas a acabar alguna de esas frases? Porque no se me da muy bien lo de adivinar.**_

_**- No hay que ser un genio para saber que cuando papá regrese el jueves me va a…ya sabes**_

_**- a zurrar, si. **_(Dean estaba de lo más divertido con el crío)_**  
**_

_**- bueno si, y castigarme aun más, y como no creo que me pueda hacer dormir aun más pronto **_(Dean sonrió a eso, el chico se equivocaba pero tanto)_**Así que quizás estos dos días sería buena idea que me enseñases un par de trucos ¿no?**_

_**- ¿trucos?**_

_**- si, ya sabes como mejor mi puntería, Sam dice que apesta, y bueno yo no creo que apeste, pero ¡Sam no fallo ni un tiro! Y yo **_(bajando la vista un poco)… _**dice que me desvío un poco hacía arriba.**_

_**- Ya veo.**_

_**- Y si me enseñaras un par de llaves de esas de las que hablabas la otra noche. ¡Sería genial! Seguro que si me encuentro algún monstruo de esos podría hacerle alguna llave y así ayudaros cuando vayamos de caza y**_

_**- Alto, alto ahí. Adam, no vas a ayudarnos en ninguna caza, no al menos en mucho mucho tiempo. Y solo cuando papá crea que estés preparado. **_

_**- Pero yo quiero matar a todos esos monstruos**_ (dijo poniendo morritos).

_**- Me parece bien. Pero no tienes ni idea de nada de lo sobrenatural. Y si te lleváramos de caza serías un peligro para ti mismo y para nosotros. **_

_**-Pero yo quiero **_(empezó de nuevo Adam sonando como un niño de 5 años)_**  
**_

_**- sé lo que quieres, te entiendo, de verdad, que te entiendo. **_(Dean había tenido esa misma discusión un millón de veces con John cuando tenía la edad de Adam)_** Pero las cosas se tienen que hacer bien hechas, los errores pueden suponer tu muerte o la de otros ¿entiendes?**_

_**- Si, y es por eso que tienes que enseñarme.**_

_**- Ok, pero no hoy. Mañana cuando regresemos de casa de Bobby y hayas acabado con lo de latín**_

_**- Será ya otra vez hora de irme a la cama**_ (le interrumpió y se cruzó de brazos)

_**- Adam **_(Dean dijo en un tono casi exacto al de John).

_**- venga Dean **_(poniendo las manos juntas y suplicándole)_**por fa, por fa.**_

_**- No. **_(Con el mismo tono de antes) _**¿Y si te he de recordar nuestro trato esta noche lo daré por zanjado, estamos**_? (Adam lo fulminó con al mirada pero asintió) _**Como iba diciendo mañana cuando regresemos de casa de Bobby y hayas acabado con lo de latín te daré un par de consejos para tirar y practicaremos un poco con las dagas. Y si no te hubieras comportado hoy como un capullo con Bobby, le podías pedir que te enseñara a hacer un puente a un coche y a conducir. Pero dudo mucho que después de cómo te portaste ayer te deje tocar algo que no sea una escoba y un estropajo.**_

_**- ¿creí que sería papá quién me enseñara a conducir?**_

_**- si eres tan malo como Sam, y tienes toda la pinta, más vale que Bobby te enseñe antes y después cuando papá quiera enseñarte no acabe matándote. **_

_**- yo no seré tan malo como es Sam. Conduce como una ancianita **_ (Adam le contestó un poco gallito).

_**- ¿Y tú qué sabes, lo has visto conducir?**_ (arqueando la ceja)_**  
**_

_**- no, peo seguro que conduce como una ancianita, todo lo que hace, lo hace como una ancianita.**_

_**- Adam, que te quede claro. Sam es tu hermano mayor, es mayor, más sabio y mejor en cualquier cosa que se te ocurra, así que deja esa actitud de mil machos**_ (Dean lo estaba amonestando como las profesoras de guardería amonestan a los niños que no se comen sus verduras).

_**- ¡Pero si tú siempre, te estás metiendo con él!**_ (Adam estaba indignado. No había dicho nada de Sam que Dean no se pasara el día diciendo)_**  
**_

_**- ¡Lo conozco des de hace 16 años, no desde hace 10 días! Lo he tenido que cuidar tantas veces que me he ganado, y de sobras, el derecho de hacer mofa de Sammy. **_

_**- Claro, él es tu hermano, lo entiendo **_(se levantó de la mesa y salió de la cocina. Todo fue tan rápido quiso darse cuenta Adam ya estaba en su habitación).

_**- ¡Oh maldita sea! ¡Otra Sammantha no! **_(se golpeó la frente_**) ¡Idiota! **_(se decía así mismo. Miró el reloj eran ya las ocho menos diez. Así que recogió las cosas y se puso a limpiar las armas y a leer un poco sobre un demonio que Bobby le había hablado)

Adam por su parte estaba furioso. Pensó que Dean quería ser su hermano y enseñarle a ser un cazador para poder cargarse las malditas cosas que habían matado a su madre y a su madre. Pero no, solo era un maldito guardián. John, se había largado, ni siquiera había guardado una semana d luto por Eve, nada, era un maldito cabrón insensible. Y sino fuera por que aquellas cosas se habían cargado a su madre, solo lo vería dos veces al año y ya está, ya habría acallado su conciencia. Seguro que se creía un padre buenísimo. Estaba claro, que estaba solo. No podía contar ni con John, ni con Dean, y Sam, Sam no le caía muy bien. Se creía tan superior a todos. Comenzó a pensar en escaparse e ir a casa de su tía, en Méjico. Pero si lo hacía, no tendría ninguna oportunidad de vengar la muerte de su madre y su hermana. Se sentía atrapado e impotente. Finalmente se echó a llorar, lloró por Eve, por Kate, por si mismo, por todo lo que había perdido en esos últimos10 días. Lloró porque le dolía, le dolía mucho y no sabía como parar ese dolor. Solo la idea de cargarse a todas esas criaturas le aligeraba un poco el dolor.


	15. Chapter 15

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

_**- Sammy, quiero que estés muy atento. Quiero que me cubras. Empezaremos por el despacho de Jeff y el garaje que es donde la actividad es más fuerte. Después pasaremos al salón, al sótano y a la cocina. Y por último y cuando estemos totalmente seguros que está limpia la planta de abajo subiremos arriba.**_

_**- Si, señor.**_

_**- Si te digo, fuera. Quiero que me obedezcas. Y hablo en serio Samuel. Fuera significa fuera ahora, sin mirar atrás.**_

_**- Si, señor.**_

_**- No quiero que se repita lo de Folks.**_

_**- ¡pero papá, si Dean y yo no hubiéramos entrado, te hubieras quemado vivo!**_

_**- Eso no lo sabes. Y te he de recordar que te fracturaste 3 costillas por entrar en aquel lugar sin haberte asegurado que había una salida.**_

_**- Pero estaba en llamas y tú estabas dentro y**_

_**- Samuel. Si creo que no puedo confiar en ti para este trabajo. Te llevo al motel y llamo a Kaleb para que me ayude.**_

_**- No, señor. Fuera significa fuera **_(finalmente repitió vencido).

_**- ¡De inmediato! **_(alzando la ceja)

_**- De inmediato **_(cansado).

_**- Muy bien, pues vamos allá, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.**_

_**- Si, señor.**_

_**- Ves con cuidado.**_

_**- Lo mismo digo**_ (con un tono que sonaba mucho al tono insolente de Dean, pero John lo ignoró)

La limpieza de la casa fue rutinaria, dura muy dura, pero nada extraordinario. Si no mencionamos un espíritu muy cabreado que la había tomado con el mobiliario de la casa. El trabajo les llevó más tiempo de lo que originalmente pensaban. Jeff y su familia tuvieron que ir a dormir a un hotel, porque a las 12, cuando llegaron de cenar en casa de sus amigos, John y Sam aun tenían mucho trabajo que hacer. Sobre las cuatro de la madrugada Sam estaba cansado de esquivar lamparas, sillas y platos. Y John comenzaba a ponerse de mal humor, pero continuaron hasta que cada milímetro de aquella casa estuvo limpia de presencias paranormales. Normalmente hubieran hecho ese trabajo en un par de días. Pero ambos quería regresar a casa lo antes posible, así que trabajaron a contra reloj. A las seis de la mañana la casa estaba limpia de espíritus, fantasmas y cualquier otra presencia paranormal. John se despidió de Jeff y se fueron hacia el motel a descansar un poco. Dormirían unas 5 o 6 horas, comerían y finalmente pondría rumbo a casa. Aquel había sido un trabajo relámpago. John estaba muy orgulloso de cómo había trabajado Sam. Estaba resuelto a llevárselo más a menudo para ese tipo de trabajos. Hasta aquel momento John solo veía a Dean como un compañero capaz para la caza. Peor Sam había alcanzado ya la madurez como cazador. Quizás pudiera dejar a los chicos ir a alguna cosa sencilla, como esa misma, juntos. Mientras él se concentraba en la caza del demonio de ojos amarillos. O incluso podría dejar a Sam al cargo de Adam por si Dean y él tenían que encargarse de algo un poco más peligroso. Sam era capaz de protegerse ya por si mismo y había demostrado esos días que se preocupaba por el niño.

Sea como fuese, John se sentía orgulloso, feliz y aliviado de ver como Sam se había convertido casi un hombre ya.

El camino de la furgoneta fue silencioso. No porque estuvieran enfadados, sino porque Sam se quedó dormido nada más sentarse en el asiento y John no quiso poner la radio para no despertarlo. Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento del motel, John despertó a Sam, que medio dormido entró en la habitación del motel y se tiró en la cama y continúo durmiendo. John sonrió y salió para llamar a Dean.

_**- ¿Todo bien? acabo de ver la llamada pérdida. Si. Todo ha ido bien. Si, no digas eso. Si, se ha portado. Si. Muy orgulloso. No. no lo creo. Ahora duerme. Ya le diré que te llame antes de salir. Si, hoy mismo. Supongo que esta noche. Para cenar si.. ¿A qué viene tanta alegría? Deaaaaan. Estoy cansado. Por favor. ¿Qué tal Adam? Ya veo, si, eso no es lo que te dije. No eches las culpas a Bobby. ¿En serio? Jajajaja Pero eso no cambia que. Dean, Dean. Hijo no estoy de humor. ¡Oh y tanto que la has cagado! Déjalo que se enfríe un poco. Si, es un poco como Sam. Igualmente he de hablar con él. SI YO, NO MI CINTURÓN.**_ (irritado ya) _**Púes, si, debería. Yo jamás he dicho eso. No recuerdo haber quitado esa regla. ¿En serio? Dile que se ponga.**_ (John esperó un rato) _**Hola hijo. ¿Tienes más ganas de hablar hoy? Ok. No quiero ni una queja más. Si. Todo bien. De acuerdo**_ (cambiando por un tono más suave) _**ya hablaremos de eso cuando llegue. Si, está bien. Durmiendo. Adam he estado pensando y creo que tú y yo tenemos que sentarnos a hablar. Si, te quiero, lo sabes ¿verdad?. Ok, pórtate bien, Adiós.**_ (Adam sonaba triste, otra vez, aquel chico era como una maldita montaña rusa de sentimientos. Pasaba de la melancolía a la ira y de la ira a la chulería y de la chulería a la melancolía de nuevo con demasiada facilidad. John entró en la habitación y sonrió al ver a Sammy dormidito en la cama a pierna suelta, como cuando no levantaba dos palmos del suelo. Le quitó las zapatillas y le puso una manta por encima. Puso el despertador a la una del mediodía, comprobó las líneas de sal y se acostó a descansar también, le quedaban por delante la comida y tres largas horas de coche)

_**- UMMMMMMMMMMM**_ (Sam se desperezaba un poco en la cama. Aquel gruñido despertó a John) _**He dormido como un bebé**_ (John sonrió a eso, realmente parecía un bebé dormidito. Su bebé de casi metro noventa)

_**- Puedes dormir aun una hora más.**_

_**- No, no puedo. Me desvelé.**_

_**- últimamente no duermes mucho. Tienes que descansar, es importante.**_

_**- Lo sé, pero ¿que quieres que haga si el sueño no viene? **_

_**- ¿Cuánto hace que no duermes una noche entera?**_ (Sam sabía la respuesta perfectamente, pero hizo como si no supiera de que hablaba).

_**- No lo sé, ¿una semana? No sé, supongo que en cuanto me haga con el colchón ese, dormiré de tirón.**_

_**- Bueno, si sigues así cuando empecéis las clases, me lo dices, veremos si hay algo que te puedas tomar para relajarte y descansar**_.

_**- ok.**_ (sam hizo el ademán de levantarse par irse a duchar)

_**- Samuel, antes de ducharte quisiera tener unas palabras contigo**_ (la cara de Sam se puso seria de golpe. John le había llamado Samuel, eso no era bueno)

_**- ¿si, señor?**_ (Sam se volvió a sentar en la cama y se puso todo tenso. John sonrió)

_**- No es ese tipo de charla, hijo**_ (John se dio cuenta entonces que le había llamado Samuel cosa que solo hacía cuando el muchacho le sacaba de sus casillas) _**Creo que tu y yo debemos tener una charla sobre**_ (eso era muy embarazoso) _**sobre chicas.**_

_**- papá, ya tuvimos esa charla, cuando tenía doce ¿recuerdas? ¿Cuando encontré, ya sabes tu, aquello en el Impala?**_ (Sam se refería a un condón, usado, en el asiento de atrás del Impala. Sam le había tocado sentarse atrás porque Dean hacía de copiloto. En una curva se le escapó de las manios el boligrafo y cuando fue a recogerlo tocó, sin querer, un preservativo, usado, que estaba en el suelo del coche. Aquello era sin duda de lo más asqueroso que había tocado jamás. Y no pudo evitar exclamar, con una especie de super arcada, su asco. Cuando John vio que era aquello que Sam había tocado no supo que decir. Simplemente paró el coche le dijo algo al oído a Dean y Dean con un pañuelo de papel agarró el preservativo y lo tiró a la cuneta. El resto del trayecto fue incómodamente silencioso. Aquella noche John tuvo dos charlas una con Sam explicándole la importancia del sexo seguro y otro tipo de charla con Dean explicándole la importancia de mantener su vida sexual en privado, sobretodo cuando se trataba de su hermano pequeño de 12 años y de su coche. En aquella época el Impala era el único coche que tenían y era de John.

_**- No es sobre sexo seguro. ¿Por cierto, te protegiste?**_

_**- si, señor**_ (Sam estaba rojo como un tomate y era incapaz de mirar a los ojos a su padre).

_**- De acuerdo**_ (dijo aliviado) _**De lo que te quería hablar es de las chicas.**_

_**- Papá tengo 16 años ya sé como son las chicas.**_

_**- Hijo, por favor, déjame, no me interrumpas, esto ya es suficientemente difícil sin interrupciones**_ (Sam asintió). _**Sé que no eres como Dean. Dean, bueno, Dean, le gustan mucho las chicas **_(Sam se río a eso, él estaba convencido que su hermano era algún tipo de adicto al sexo) _**pero jamás ha tenido ninguna novia, no en plan serio. Y me parece a mí que tú no eres como Dean, que has salido más a tu padre en eso.**_ (aquello le hizo poner una mueca de asco. John prefirió ignorarlo) _**Sam, hijo. Las chicas, bueno ella son más sensibles, sabes. Hay que tener cuidado con lo que se les dice y como se les dice. Y hay que comportarse siempre de una forma honrada con ellas.**_

_**- papá**_ (Sam no se podía creer que su padre estuviera en plan "padre" con él)

_**- No me interrumpas. Hijo, nosotros nos movemos mucho y no podemos tener relaciones a largo plazo. Y no está bien, ni es justo para ellas, hacerles creer que así es. No, si realmente te importa algo. No quiero enterarme que has hecho daño a alguna chica de alguna manera por no comportarte como un caballero o jugar con ella**_ (John miró fijamente a su hijo). **No digo que no quiero que salgas con chicas de tu edad** (¡Ouh! Sam se golpeó el cogote, mentalmente. Rebecca era más de la edad de Dean. Pero eso no lo sabía John y por alguna razón Sam pensaba que así era mejor) _**solo digo que no les hagas creer algo que sabes que no es. **_(Sam asintió) _**E hijo creo que no está mal recordarte que no podemos decir a lo que nos dedicamos **_(arqueando la ceja)._** Muy bien. ¿Alguna pregunta?**_

_**- No, señor.**_

_**- Ok. Ahora quiero saber ¿Cómo y cuando conociste a esa chica, Rebbeca, no?**_ (John no sonaba enfadado pero tampoco sonaba ya como un padre de eso del Disney Channel).

_**- Estooo, bueno, yo, verás**_

_**- Samuel, la verdad**_ (en tono de advertencia), _**no estoy enfadado**_ (le dijo con una voz suave), _**solo quiero saber, eres mi hijo pequeño, ¡al fin y al cabo! **_

_**- Adam es tu hijo pequeño **_(con una chispa de malicia en la mirada)

_**- No me cambies de tema.**_

_**- Papá es embarazoso **_(quejándose).

_**- No te estoy pidiendo que me hables de cómo intimasteis **_(ahora era John el que estaba rojo)_** sino como y cuando os conocisteis **_(y arqueó la ceja y se cruzó de brazos indicándole que no se iba a mover ni un milímetro hasta que le contestara).

_**- En Boston, vivía 2 pisos más arriba que nosotros.**_

_**- ¡Solo estuvimos tres semanas en Boston!**_

_**- Nos ayudó a Dean y a mí, con el cuadro de luces. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no iba?**_

_**- ¿Creí que lo había solucionado Dean?**_

_**- ¡Y lo hizo! pero Rebbeca le dijo cómo, es que tenía truco.**_

_**- ya, y cómo pasa uno de arreglar un cuadro de luces a… bueno…¿cómo fue?**_

_**- ¿Cómo fue el qué? **_(los ojos de Sam parecían que se iban a salir de las órbitas y sus orejas estaban tan rojas que parecía que iban a arder en llamas en cualquier momento)

_**- ¿Cómo os hicisteis amigos? **_(intentando calmarlo, por una vez a John Winchester no le interesaba los detalles)

_**- No sé, ella dice que le parecí mono y ella es realmente guapa y muy lista y super divertida.**_ (John sé aclaró la voz para que el chico volviera a la cuestión) _**Cómo tú estabas con lo de Kate. Y nosotros estábamos solos. Y no había escuela y no había trabajo. Bueno, ella se ofreció a hacernos de guía turística por Boston y bueno, supongo que así. **_

_**- ¿Entonces cuando llamaba y te preguntaba qué habías hecho y me contabas todos los sitios que habíais visitado, cuando decías nosotros, te referías a Rebbeca y tú, no a Dean y tú?**_

_**- ¡Dean estaba con la profesora de yoga, Lisa!**_ (dijo como un niño acusica, pero en seguida se arrepintió).

_**- Sam, no estoy enfadado.**_

_**- Lo siento. Es la falta de costumbre. Siempre estás enfadado conmigo.**_

_**- Grrrrrr **_(John gruñó) _**¿Y porqué será? Jajajaja ¿Y realmente te gusta esa chica?**_


	16. Chapter 16

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

_**- ¡Despierta, caniche! Recuerda le dijimos a Bobby que iríamos un poco antes (**_Dean irrumpió en la habitación y abrió las ventanas)_**.**_

_**- Grrrrrrrrrr **_(Adam se puso la almohada en la cabeza)_** Es muy pronto, Dean, ve tu.**_

_**- hahahaha ¿Y quién dijo que no tenías buen humor por las mañanas? **_(Dean se sentó en una esquina de la cama de Adam)

_**- Muérete **_(dándole la espalda).

_**- ¿eso no ha sonado nada angelical? **_(aun riendo)

_**- Olvídame Dean **_(La voz de Adam era una mezcla entre tristeza y enfado).

_**- Venga levanta, hay 5 millas esperándote, ¿no querrás que los paletos de este pueblo te fulminen en la pista?**_

_**- ¡Y a tí que coño te importa! Auuuuuuuuu **_(Adam sintió una punzada que fue directa desde su trasero hasta el hipotálamo. Se giró de golpe para quitar del alcance de la mano de Dean su pobre trasero)

_**- Estas así de cerca **_(poniendo el índice y pulgar muy cerca)_** de que no dé por zanjado nuestro trato. **_

_**- De acuerdo **_(Adam se levantó muy serio, y se quitó el pijama y se puso unos pantalones, una sudadera y se calzó las zapatillas en cuestión de segundos) e ignorando a Dean, salió de la habitación).

_**- ¡Genial! ¡Otra diva! **_(Dean resopló y bajó hasta la cocina donde un Adam de morros le esperaba de brazos cruzados)._** 5 millas ¿ok? **_(Adam no dijo nada_**) después te duchas y nos vamos cagando leches a donde Bobby **_(Adam continuo sin hablar) _**Adaaaam **_(en un tono muy paternal).

_**- Vámonos, llegaremos tarde ¿no?**_ (agarrando el pomo de la puerta, pero Dean le agarró del brazo y lo detuvo en el acto).

- _**Oye, si esta escenita de esposa despechada, es por lo de ayer noche, tío, lo siento, no quise decirlo así.**_

- _**Déjalo, llegaremos tarde**_ (intentando vanamente librarse del agarrón de Dean).

_**- ¡Al cuerno con Bobby! Adam, Sammy es mi hermano desde, ¡desde siempre! No puedes compararlo lo que siento por ti con lo que siento por él. Tío, la mayor parte del tiempo me caes genial, siempre que no te pones en plan capullo total. Pero solo hace días que nos conocemos. No te pongas así, tú tampoco sientes por nosotros lo que sentías por Eve**_ (y en ese instante y sin saber de donde, Adam se giró y golpeó con todas las fuerzas en todos los morros a Dean).

_**- No vuelvas a hablar de ella **_(Adam estaba fuera de si, chillaba y escupía)_** No tienes ni puta idea de quien era. ¡No tienes ningún derecho!**_ (agarró la puerta y salió corriendo Dean se quedó petrificado durante unos segundas, en parte por el puñetazo y en parte por las palabras de Adam)

_**- ¡Mierda!**_ (al fin reaccionó y agarró las llaves del coche y fue tras Adam)

Tras un par de minutos vio a Adam correr por el alcen de la carretera. ¡Maldito crío!, si que era rápido. Dean redujo la marcha, no sabía que iba a decirle. Por lo visto cada vez que abría la boca era para cagarla. Respiró profundamente varias veces. E intentó pensar en que diablos le diría Sammy si estuviera allí. A él se le daba mejor el rollito emotivo que a él. Adam corría como alma que lleva el diablo, como si la vida le fuera en ello. Solo cuando corría conseguía dejar de pensar en todo. En Eve, en su madre, en John, en Dean, en lo miserable que era ahora. Solo era la carretera y él. Quería correr hasta que los pulmones le salieran por la boca, quería dejar de sentir. De repente una voz como un trueno le sacó del trance.

_**- Sube al coche**_ (Dean se puso a su altura y bajó la ventanilla. Adam lo ignoró). _**¡Adam Francis Winchester! He dicho que subas al coche ¡AHORA!**_ (Adam apretó el pasó aun más. Pero por muy rápido que fuera, no lo era más que el coche, finalmente, Dean pisó el acelerador y le cortó el paso, se bajó como un rayó del coche y lo agarró de nuevo del bíceps)

_**- ¡Déjame!**_ (Adam luchaba inútilmente par librarse de Dean ) _**¡Déjame!**_ (Dean le dio 4 nalgadas con todas sus fuerzas, Adam jamás en su vida había sentido un dolor tan fuerte como aquellas 4 palmadas) _**Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu **_(dejó de retorcerse y se cubrió el trasero con la mano que le quedaba libre. Dean lo arrastró hasta el coche, lo metió en el asiento del copiloto y cerró la puerta con llave y dio la vuelta para montarse él también en el coche)

_**- ¡Grábate esto a fuego lento en esa cabezota dura tuya! Nadie, absolutamente, nadie sale de mi rádar estando yo de guardia.**_ (Dean había perdido el control, lo sabía, así qué intento calmarse) _**Si vuelves a salir corriendo así, me importa una mierda lo que te haga papá, te juro que cuando ponga mis manos sobre ti, no vas a poder caminar erguido, y mucho menos correr, en una semana**_ (Dean golpeó el volante, Adam dio un brinco) _**Y ahora me vas a decir ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?.**_

_**- Me quedan aun 4 millas**_ (dijo en un hilito de voz).

_**-Me importa una mierda cuantas millas te queden, ¡contesta! **_(Dean estaba furioso hubiera podido arrancarle de cuajo la cabeza al niño, perfectamente).

_**- No creo que papá le haga gracia**_ _**que **_(Dean lo paró de golpe de un frenazo. Paro el coche y se giró para mirar directamente a Adam)

_**- Mira, canijo, nuestro trato está mas que zanjado. Y estoy tan cabreado que me importa tres mierdas lo que papá le haga o no lo haga gracia. Y a ti ahora mismo lo único que te tendría que importar es lo cabreado que estoy y que en el maletero tengo una dura pala que pone tu nombre.**_ (Adam tragó saliva, Sam tenía razón, Dean cabreado daba mucho más miedo que John) _**No pienso repetirme**_ _**¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?**_

_**- No lo sé **_(dijo entre asustado y enfadado).

_**- No me vengas con mierdas.¡Claro que lo sabes, no eres un tarado! Así que lo estás echando fuera aquí y ahora, o doy medía vuelta y me lo dices sobre mis rodillas y con tu culo echo trizas ¿Qué va a ser, Adam?**_ (Dean rezaba porque el niño entrara en razón, estaba demasiado enfadado como para castigarlo sin hacerle realmente daño. Después de la escapadita de Sammy a Flagstaff Dean estaba muy sensible con lo de perder de vista a un hermano)

_**-Tú tienes a Sam, y Sam te tiene a ti y a papá. Incluso tenéis un tío Bobby. Y un montón de historias y anécdotas juntos. Yo no tengo nada. ¡Nada, Dean! Todo lo que tenía ha muerto. Mi familia eran mamá y Eve. Mis historias y mis anécdotas eran con ellas. Y ya no están. Mis amigos, no los volveré a ver jamás. Mi escuela, mis compañeros, mis profesores, el equipo de Atletismo tampoco. Nada. Cualquier cosa de mi pasado ha muerto. No tengo nadie con quien compartir mis recuerdos, mis comidas de olla, mis alegrías. ¡Nadie! Solo tres extraños, que están demasiado ocupados en evitarse los unos a los otros como para preocuparse por mis mierdas**_.(Adam le gritó llorando con amargura)

_**- No digas eso, tienes a papá**_ (empezó a decir Dean)

_**- ¿Quieres que te hable de papá, Dean? **_(hizo una pausa dramática)_** Pues me encantaría, pero no puedo, porque él no es mucho menos extraño que lo puedas ser tú o Sam ¡o ese maldito Bobby! Solo lo veíamos dos o tres días al año, y créeme los primeros años ni lo recuerdo. No tengo nada en común con ese hombre, aparte de los cromosomas, no hay nada que me ligue a ese hombre. Y está claro que él lo ve como tú. Quizás le caiga bien cuando no soy un capullo pero es imposible que me quiera como a un hijo. Porque jamás lo he sido para él. Si mama y Eve siguieran vivas, el continuaría siendo el tipo que viene y nos saca a pasear un par o tres de días al año. Nunca pretendió ser nuestro padre. Vosotros erais una familia, sois una familia. La mía esta muerta. ¡MUERTA! **_

_**- Adam**_ (intentando ponerle el brazo por encima para consolarlo, pero Adam rápidamente se apartó)

_**- Un padre de verdad se hubiera quedado conmigo, en vez de haber salido con el rabo entre las piernas a la primera oportunidad. **_

_**- Tenemos unas obligaciones y**_ (Dean quería hacerle entender que tenían unas obligaciones que no podían ignorar, por mucho que eso le pesara. Él sabía perfectamente que John hubiera preferido estar con sus hijos que de caza. Pero también sabía que su padre no giraba la espalda a sus responsabilidades)

_**- Y yo no soy una de esas obligaciones, lo sé, me ha quedado muy claro**_ (dijo con tristeza y resignación) .

_**- A nosotros también nos deja cada dos por tres.**_

_**- Gracias, ahora me siento mucho mejor**_ (con ironía en sus palabras).

_**- Papá te quiere**_ (dijo Dean muy serio) no lo dudes ni un segundo.

_**- No, yo solo soy una carga, un deber, una promesa, un trabajo más. No lo soporto Dean, te lo juro que no lo soporto. No sé porque aquel multiforme me dejó a mí con vida. ¿Por qué ellas y yo no? Esto es incluso más cruel que si me hubiera matado. ¡Ojala yo también estuviera muerto!**_

_**- PLAFFF**_ (una bofetada resonó dentro del coche) _**No vuelvas a decir algo así en tu vida **_(Adam se llevó la mano a la mejilla, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos)_**. Papá te quiere. Y ahora mismo te necesita tanto como tú lo necesitas a él. Aunque los dos seáis tan jodidamente estúpidos de no querer daros cuenta**_. (y arrancó el coche y puso rumbo a casa de Bobby)


	17. Chapter 17

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

De repente el teléfono sonó tres veces y colgaron, otra vez tres veces y colgaron y una tercera vez, esta vez Dean contestó el teléfono era su padre. Se apartó un poco y estacionó en una cuneta de la carretera.

_**- Hola papá **_(dijo Dean un poco lacónico)_** Os llamé a los dos pero no contestasteis** **¿Todo bien? acabo de ver la llamada pérdida. ****Anoche estuvisteis ocupados ¿no? ¿Como ha ido? ¿Y el paquete de mi hermanito como se ha portado?¿ha sido eso un poco de orgullo de padre lo que acabo de oír?¿No me jodas que Sammy al fin ha entrado en razón con eso de la caza? Pásamelo. ¿Entonces regresaréis pronto, no? ¿Os esperamos para cenar o me llevo a sabueso a la pizzería del pueblo? Es que no hay una camarera fea allí, increíble. Este pueblo está lleno de paletos pero tiene unas chicas, papá, son todas portadas de…ok ok ok, lo dejo. Pues, hemos tenido nuestros más y nuestros menos. Le di a jugar la carta del "trato" y lo sé, sé que no es lo que dijiste, pero como dice Bobby en casa de Bobby reglas de Bobby, en casa de Dean…Pero tranquilo como te he dicho el trato ha sido roto, así volvemos a tu plan. ¡O venga papá tengo 20 años! Y el chico necesita un poco de tregua (**_mirando con una mueca de estar haciéndole el favor de su vida a su hermano). _**Es como un cachorrito abandonado una noche fría de lluvia. Pero me parece que no todo es culpa del chucho yo también la he cagado un poquitín. Bueno justo ahora acabamos de tener un momento de eso de chicas, hemos compartido muchos sentimientos. A Sammy le hubiera encantado. ¿Has de hablar tú o tu cinturón? El chico aunque no lo reconozco está cagado de miedo. Y eso de que lo vayas a esquilar vivo…Creo que no debería de tener la doble tanda. Además hace años que nadie se lleva la doble tanda. ¿Y te he dicho ya que da mucha penita? (mirando a Adam de forma burlona) Ok, ahora te lo paso.**_ (Dean se apartó el teléfono de la oreja y puso la mano en el micro_**) Es papá, quiere hablar contigo. Cómo le cuelgues, te cuelgo **_(Dean amenazó a Adam muy en serio).

_**- Hola papá. Si, señor. Si señor. ¿Vas a venir hoy?¿Cómo ha ido? Sieno haberme portado mal. Dean quería castigarme pero fue Bobb yque le dijo que no (sonriéndole a Dean, no sabía porque pero no quería que Dean se metiera en líos por su culpa)¿Y Sam está bien? vale. Cuando llegues. Si, señor. Si, señor. Adiós.(**_alargándole el teléfono a Dean)_** ha colgado él.**_

_**- Para la cena ya estarán aquí.**_

_**- ya.**_

_**-déjalo tío. **_

_**- ¿Qué deje el que?**_

_**- Toda esa pose. Con papá no funciona. **_

_**- No es una pose.**_

_**- Como quieras. Pero papá quiere hablar, y cuando digo hablar, me refiero a solo hablar, contigo. No la cagues con una de tus pataletas. ¿Sabes lo raro que es que papá solo quiera hablar después de haberte comportado como un cretino con Bobby?**_

_**- Ya, ¿Quieres apostar algo que hará algo más que hablar? Como ya te he dicho antes no conozco muy bien a John Winchester, y lo poco que he visto de él en estas últimas semanas, me dice que él todo lo "habla" de la misma forma.**_

_**- Adam. Es papa, no John Winchester. **_(Tomando aire para evitar estrangularlo)._** Y cómo te he dicho es muy muy muy raro **_(haciendo hincapié en lo que es muy raro) _**que papá solo vaya hablar contigo en vez de darte la soberana paliza que estás pidiendo a gritos desde que pusimos el píe ¡en este maldito pueblo!**_

_**- ¿tu vas a?**_

_**- ¿yo voy a qué? **_(volviendo a la carretera irritado)

_**- nada, nada, olvídalo **_(Adam confiaba que con tanta adrenalina Dean se olvidara de su trato)

_**- ¿a cumplir lo que te dije?¿Cómo era? ¿los 50 chirlos que me dijo papá más 13 chirlos cada mañana nada más levantarte durante una semana entera? **_(Adam lo miró aterrorizado) _**Digámoslo así, si papá está dispuesto a dejar en el olvido sus 50 chirlos, yo también puedo dejarlo aparte **_(Adam respiró aligerado_**). Pero si cómo te he dicho la vuelves a cagar esta noche con papá y acaba hablando su cinturón en vez de su boca. Entonces yo también tendré que cumplir con mi parte.**_

_**- ¡Eso no es justo!.**_

_**-Lo justo sería que yo ahora, parara el coche y cumpliera con lo que te prometí. ¿Quieres que sea justo o pruebas a salvar tu culo comportándote esta noche con papá?**_

_**- Salvar mi culo **_(Adam se apresuró a contestar).

_**- Eso creía yo.**_

_**- Y ahora en casa de Bobby más vale que te comportes ¿ok? **_

_**- Si **_(muy secamente y mirando por la ventanilla).

_**- Y te disculpes por haberte comportado como un capullo ayer.**_

_**- valeeee **_(dijo hastiado de la actitud paternal de Dean sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla)

_**- Adam, hablo en serio **_(sin querer enfadarse).

_**- Si, tranquilo, le pediré disculpas y me portaré bien**_ (dijo como si jamás hubiera roto un plato).

- _**Oye, tienes que mirarte ese desdoblamiento de personalidad tuyo, hablo en serio, me empieza a poner los pelos de punta.**_

_**- ¿Yo?**_ (exclamó Adam indignado señalándose a si mismo) ¿_**yo tengo un desdoblamiento de personalidad? ¡Lo dice el tipo que pasa de ser Mr. Awesome a Mr. Sonofabitcha en menos de lo que tarde un Ferrari de pasar de 0 a 100!.**_

_**- Que quieres te diga, supongo que sacas lo mejor de mí. **_

_**- jajaja **_(ambos se rieron un rato)

_Efectivamente Adam se comportó de una forma impecable cuando llegaron a casa de Bobby. Bobby no podía creer que se encontrar ante el mismo niño que el día anterior. Pero no por eso, le perdonó tener que limpiar y ordenar el salón. Y por la tarde continuo con un montón de tareas a cual más aburrida. Mientrás Adam se dedicaba a la titánica tarea de encontrar un salón bajo tanto desorden Dean y Bobby estuvieron trabajando en un Ford cortina que hacía décadas que había pasado sus años de gloria. Mientras reparaban el coche estuvieron hablando sobre un posible caso de __Wendigos en una pequeña aldea a un par de horas de allí. Hablaron que estaría bien montar una pequeña patrulla de rastreo. Quizás llamar al reverendo, a Thomas, a Kaleb y a Garrison. La casa de Bobby podía ser el campamento base. Y eso le permitiría a Dean regresar a casa en el mismo día, solopasaría la noche fuera por lo que los chico sin se tenían que enterar. Dean recordaba que le había dicho a su padre que se quedaría en casa un par de meses, pero que se hubiera llevado a Sam a una misión, le había hecho venir el gusanillo de la caza. _

_Al llegar a la casa por la tarde Adam se puso con los ejercicios de latín como un loco, pensaba que iba a tener aún un par de días para acabarlos, pero la repentina vuelta de John había cambiado sus planes. Dean le echó una mano, para poder acabar a tiempo y aun tener algo de tiempo para practicar la puntería. Dean le dio un tirachinas, Adam empezó a enfadarse. Creía que Dean se estaba riendo de él. Pero cuando vio que Dean acertaba todos los blancos con el tirachinas y que él solo había acertado 3 de 7, se picó. Y escuchó con atención las instrucciones de Dean. La segunda ronda fue mucho mejor solo falló 2. Pasaron el resto de la tarde practicando hasta que el ruido del motor de la furgoneta de John les indicó que ya habían llegado y que era hora de entrar en casa. Adam miró aterrorizado a Dean. Dean le sonrió le pasó el brazo por encima y le tranquilizó._

_**- Tranquilo Rin Tin Tin, vienen en son de paz.**_


	18. Chapter 18

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

Cuando John y Sam llegaron, John enseguida mandó a Sam a guardar "las herramientas". John quería hablar a solas con Dean así que tras saludar a Adam, y hablar un poco sobre como ha ido en casa de la familia de Jeff. Le pidió a Sam que fuera al pueblo a comprar algo de fruta fresca y comida para la semana y que se llevara a Adam para que le ayudase. Una vez los pequeños de la casa estuvieron fuera. Dean le puso al día de lo que había pasado en su ausencia. 2 días habían dado para mucho.

John se sintió abrumado con todo lo que Dean le estaba contando, sobretodo con la charla que habían tenido los 2 hermanos esa misma mañana en el coche. Era de esperar. John estaba destrozado y era un adulto. Y cómo Adam había dicho, aun le quedaban Dean y Sam. Pero a Adam no le quedaba nada, le gustaría decir que le tenía a él. Y así era. Lo tenía, él era su padre y no iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara. Pero eso no quitaba que el chico tuviera un poco de razón en sentirse como se sentía. Adam también era un poco desconocido para John.

Y si, John necesitaba ese trabajo. Necesitaba huir de la realidad y centrarse en un trabajo. Pero no lo había logrado del todo, durante toda aquella miniescapada su cabeza no había dejado de pensar en el muchacho.

Dean tenía parte de razón el niño era una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar. John no era un experto en hablar sobre sentimientos, pero si que era un experto en el dolor de perder a alguien querido.

Tenía que encontrara la forma de hablar con el niño. Aunque estaba totalmente perdido. Como le debía decir que tenía que aprender a vivir con esa pérdida cuando él aun no lo había logrado.

Él se refugiaba en la caza. Pero Adam no podía, ni él quería, que lo hiciese. ¡Maldita sea! Había sido un iluso al creer que el niño se levantaría y reharía su vida sin más. No era un iluso, era un cobarde.

John Winchester era un cobarde. Había huido de su deber como padre durante toda la vida del muchacho. John se excusaba con que Kate lo hacía mejor que él, y que ella no quería un padre para sus hijos. Ella quiso ser madre. Kate se sentía sola. Con la muerte de su marido había perdido toda su familia, y aquella era su oportunidad de tener de nuevo una familia.

Pero no lo iba a negar aquello era muy cómodo para John. John solo tenía que aparecer un par de veces al año, llevarlos de paseo, ir algún que otro partido o festival escolar y ya está. Con eso su conciencia estaba silenciada. Cuando supo que Kate estaba muerte fue un doble golpe para él. Primero porque realmente la tenía en estima. No la amaba, no. Pero la apreciaba y le tenía cariño y no podía parar de pensar que en parte era culpa suya que ella estuviera muerta. Él estaba en cierta manera maldito. Y segundo, porque no sabía cómo se la iba a apañar con 4 críos. Dos de los cuales eran totalmente indefensos. Saía que Dean y Sam eran capaces de protegerse así mismo. No tan solo de cosas sobrenaturales sino también de cosas más mundanas. Habían sido entrenados para el combate. Había crecido rodeados de cazadores, armas y tretas, John los había educado en una disciplina casi castrense. Pero Eve y Adam eran el polo apuesto. Habían crecido en una especie de capítulo azucarado dem los Brady Bunch. Donde los vecinos son amigos, la gente es buena y si eres bueno te pasan cosas buenas. En un mundo donde no había monstruos ni hijos de puta. En el mundo en que todos los niños deberían crecer. Pero era un mundo que estaba vedado para los Winchester.

Dean sugirió buscar ayuda externa, como un psicólogo, Adam y Sam empezarían las clases en breve y todas las escuelas tenían psicólogos. Pero John sabía que no había forma que Adam pudiera hablar de la muerte de su hermana y su madre sin mencionar al multiforme. Y los civiles, no podían saber de su verdadero trabajo. Quizás el pastor Jim. Pero John odiaba tener que acudir a él. Era muy buen cazador pero no podía dejar a parte que también era un hombre de dios. Ni John ni el mismo pastor Jim.

John volvía al punto de inicio ¿Qué hacer con Adam? El niño lo estaba pasando mal. Eso era ya una realidad. Y John no sabía como hacer para disminuirle un poco ese dolor y hacerle el inevitable trámite del luto menos traumático. Y tras la charla con Dean un nuevo temor, las palabras de Adam le ponían la piel de gallina. ¿Cómo podía un niño de solo 13 años podía desear estar muerto?. ¿Cómo alguien como Adam, alegre y despreocupado podía ni tan solo imaginar algo tan terrible? John era de la vieja escuela, los niños debían ser valientes, alegres, temerarios y fuertes. Y Adam en esos momentos no era nada de eso.

Cuando Sam y Adam volvieron, John seguía tan perdido como cuando llegaron a esa casa, John diría que incluso más. Cenaron en silencio. Ese silencio que precede la tempestad. Cuando hubieron acabado John le dio unos billetes a Sam y le dijo a Dean, que fueran al pueblo al cine o los recreativos a lo que fuera que hubiera en aquel pueblo para que los jóvenes pasaran su tiempo libre. Dean tomó a Sam por el cuello y se lo llevó, no sin antes echarle una mirada tranquilizadora a Adam. El chico se veía igual que un conejo atrapado en la madriguera de un lobo. Adam estaba asustado, tenía una corazonada que su padre iba a darle la paliza de su vida. Y lo cierto es que no sabía porque. No entendía porque se había comportado así con Bobby. Él estaba enfadado con John. No con aquel tipo barbudo y dejado. Había sido un idiota. Lo sabía. Pero no creía que se mereciera una paliza, no de un tipo que salía con el rabo entre las piernas.

_**- Hijo, tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Ya no lo podemos aplazar más. Siéntate**_. (John dijo indicando que se sentara en el sofá, había cansancio en su voz, pero de su rostro emanaba calidez)


	19. Chapter 19

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

_**- Hijo, tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Ya no lo podemos aplazar más. Siéntate**_. (John dijo indicando que se sentara en el sofá, había cansancio en su voz, pero de su rostro emanaba calidez)

_**- Papá yo**_ (Adam se sentó y empezó a esgrimir una disculpa pero John le interrumpió. Adam estaba bastante asustado en su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas los 50 chirlos con el cinturón)

_**- Hijo, Quiero pedirte disculpas.**_

_**- ¿Qué?**_ (Adam estaba flipando. Estaba su padre disculpándose. Seguro que había trampa, ahora iba a decir siento tener que darte una paliza de campeonato o algo por el estilo.)

_**- Si, la he cagado. No debí dejar que pasarás …esto… bueno…no debí dejarte solo. Acabas de perder a tu madre y a tu hermana y debí quedarme a tu lado. Hablar contigo, consolarte. Pero no lo hice. Y eso estuvo mal. Soy tu padre, ¡Y si, diablos! estoy para darte comida, educación y un futuro, pero también estoy para consolarte, apoyarte y animarte. Y he fallado en esto último. Por eso te pido disculpas. Y te doy mi palabra que jamás, jamás volveré a fallarte. Porque a partir de hoy, siempre**_ (remarcando el siempre_**) que me necesites estaré ahí. No sola para gritarte y zurrarte, también para escucharte y hablar.**_ (John se calló esperando que Adam dijera algo, pero le crío no sabía que decir) _**¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir, hijo?**_

_**- si **_(aun bastante triste).

_**- Hijo, Dean me ha comentado lo que le has dicho en el coche.(**_Adam puso una mueca de disgusto) _**Cuando pierdes alguien tan querido es normal sentirse enfadado, triste incluso perdido. Es normal pensar porque uno sigue vivo. Y no saber como se las va apañar par a continuar haciendo lo que hacía sin tener esas personas a su lado. Es incluso normal, no querer hacer ninguna de esas cosas ahora que ya no están. Pero ese dolor es pasajero. ¿Me escuchas Adam?**_

_**- Si**_ (cada monosílabo le costaba un esfuerzo titánico. Solo quería golpearlo, chillarle, tenía tanta furia dentro. Pero sabía que si hacía algo así John en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo reduciría y él acabaría durmiendo boca arriba y muy adolorido).

_**- Quiero que me digas como te sientes. No voy a enfadarme ni te voy a juzgar. Te lo prometo. Pero necesitas echarlo fuera. Si sigues guardándotelo, llegará un momento en que ya no puedas más y eso te hará aun más daño. Hablar ayuda.**_

_**- No puedo. Dejémoslo, por favor**_ (Adam hizo se levantó para irse a su habitación, pero John le agarró con delicadeza y lo detuvo).

_**- No hijo, ninguno de los dos vamos a continuar huyendo de esto. Tu hermana y tu madre están muertas, han muerto de una forma atroz. Y sé que estás destrozado por dentro. Yo estoy destrozado. Hijo. Háblame.**_ (John le estaba suplicando no le estaba ordenando, no había dureza en sus palabras solo súplica y ternura. Aquel volvía a ser el John que Adam recordaba de su niñez. El padre cariñoso que le llevaba a los partidos de baseball y que le contaba historias fantásticas hasta que se quedaba dormido. El padre que él había adorado hasta que todo su mundo se había acabado).

_**- No puedo, papá**_ (esta vez no era una voz fría Adam se estaba desquebrajando) _**Por favor, no me hagas esto **_(una lágrima asomó por la comisura del ojo).

_**- Hijo**_ (levantándole la barbilla afectuosamente) _**sé que es duro, sé que duele. Pero confía en mí. Será peor si lo dejas. Todos esos sentimientos acabaran consumiéndote. **_

_**- No lo entiendes, la mayor parte del tiempo pienso que yo debería estar muerto, que yo debí morir con ellas. Que no tiene sentido que siga vivo. Que sentido tiene que me dejara vivo sino es porque sabía que yo no lo merezco. Mamá era buena, Eve estaba enferma, pero era inofensiva, yo soy un grano en el culo y yo soy él que está vivo. Y la otra parte de tiempo te odio, te odio por estar tu vivo y ellas muertas. Me odio por odiarte porque sé que mamá no lo hubiera querido. Ojala pudiera borrarlo todo. Ojala no estuviera aquí**_ (Adam estaba llorando con amargura con dolor con impotencia, ni siquiera encontraba las palabras para expresar como se sentía. Solo eran un batiburrillo de reproches y frases inconexas. John lo abrazó fuerte, Adam se hundió en su pecho, pero al darse cuenta intentó apartarse) _**No, déjame, no. te odio. Te odio. ¡Es todo culpa tuya! **_

- _**Adam, hijo**_ (John respiró hondo y buscó en lo más hondo las fuerzas para no desmoronarse. Él se culpaba de la muerte de Kate y Eve. Y aquellas palabras le estaban doliendo en lo más profundo. Pero ahora Adam necesitaba que fuera fuerte, que fuera fuerte por los dos).

- _**No, no.**_ (Intentando apartarse) _**no está bien. Nada está bien. Y no lo va a estar. Así que ahórratelo. No quiero que pase. No merezco que pase. Y tú, Y tú tampoco lo mereces. Te odio. **_

_**- sushhhh sushhhh hijo, eso es, déjalo ir**_ (Sin soltar el abrazo) _**lo estás haciendo muy bien.**_

- _**Déjame, te odio, te odio, ojala fuera mayor y pudiera largarme y no verte nunca más. Ojala pudiera darte yo una paliza.**_ (Adam mascullaba todo tipo de maldiciones contra su padre y sobre todo contra él mismo) No puedo más papá, duele, duele demasiado. No puedo más, haz que paré, ¡haz que vuelvan!

- _**sushhhh sushhhh hij, no puedo, ya quisiera yo. Pero no puedo. Se fueron y no volverán. Y ahora hemos de intentar continuar sin ellas. Hijo Tu madre no hubiera querido que te rindieses. Ella hubiera querido que siguieras adelante. Debes seguir adelante por ella, por su memoria, por ti mismo. Porque aunque ahora te parezca imposible, llegará un día en que te despertarás y ese dolor ya no estará. Ellas siempre estarán en tu corazón en tus recuerdos pero ese dolor habrá desaparecido. Y eso es lo que Kate hubiera querido **_(John le decía mientra le acariciaba el pelo).

_**- papá, ¿Pero porqué?**_

_**- Hijo, no lo sé, las cosas malas simplemente ocurren. Pero tú eres un chico fuerte, no porqué seas un Winchester, sino porque desde pequeño has sido le hombre de la casa. Siempre te cuidaste de tu hermana y de tu madre. **_

_**- Mamá cuidaba de los dos, yo era un puto ingrato malcriado y egoísta. Dean tenía razón, yo solo soy un puto egoísta mimado y consentido. Ni siquiera fui un buen hijo.**_

_**- ¡Ep! ¡Alto ahí! **_(se separó un poco para poder mirar cara a cara a Adam) _**Tu madre hablaba de ti con orgullo y siempre presumía del gran corazón que teníais, de lo listo que eras y de lo buen hijo que eras. Cada vez que llamaba para preguntar por vosotros se deshacía en halagos. Y lo sabes. Sabes que te quería y que estaba muy orgullosa de ti. Así que deja esa estupidez de que no eras un buen hijo. Porque eso no es cierto. **_(eso lo dijo muy serio casi como si le estuviera riñendo)

_**- Papá, lo siento, siento haberme comportado como un capullo.**_

_**- Éy aquí el único que se ha comportado como un capullo soy yo. Pero a partir de ahora si tienes algún problema quiero que acudas a mí. Se acabó enfrentarse a solas contra el mundo. Y Adam, está todo perdonado. **_

_**- Entonces no me vas…ya sabes no…**_

_**- No, no te voy a zurrar. Pero no quiero volver a oir que te comportas de una forma tan lamentable nunca más ¿ok?**_ (adam asintió_**) y hasta que empieces las clases irás todas las mañanas con Dean y le pedirás a Bobby si tiene alguna tarea en que le puedas ayudar ¿ok?**_

_**- si,**_ (sorbiéndose los mocos)

_**-¡Ah Adam! Este fin de semana nos vamos a ir tu y yo sslos de pesca ¿qué te parece?**_

_**- ¿En serio? ¿solo tú y yo? ¿sin Dean ni Sam?**_

_**- ¿Eso he dicho, no?**_

_**- Cómo hace 2 años, cuando pescamos aquellas truchas.**_

_**- No sé si aquí hay truchas, pero si, como antes.**_

_**- Vale**_ (con una leve sonrisa)

_**- Ve a lavarte la cara, voy a preparar algo para cenar **_(sonriéndole).

_**- Ok. Pero que no sea ****sopa**_ (John no pudo evitar sonreir a eso. Ese era el Adam que él recordaba).


	20. Chapter 20

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

Los días transcurrieron con más o menos tranquilidad. Adam cumplió parte de su trato y todos los días después de correr cinco millas con Sam iba a casa de Bobby y hacía las tareas de el viejo gruñón le encargaba. La actitud del chico había dado un giro espectacular. Bobby incluso había empezado a sentir cierta simpatía por el crío.

Al medio día John recogía a Adam y se pasaba la tarde con su hijo mientras Dean y Sam entrenaban. John le enseñaba las bases del oficio.

Adam podría calificar la semana de agradable sino fuera por los madrugones, el trabajo hercúleo de limpiar y ordenar toda las cosas que Bobby le decía., el latín, alguna que otra regañina por malas contestaciones o desaires . Pero en a su mente estaba el fin de semana de pesca a solas con su padre. Estaba contento de poder estar otra vez a solas con John plan padre e hijo. Aunque admiraba a Dean y Sam a veces no era tan cargante como parecía Adam no estaba hecho a compartir a John con nadie más. Bueno con Eve pero Eve no contaba porque ella no expresaba ningún interés por John. Adam intentó apartar a Eve de su pensamiento. Intentaba no pensar en ellas. Cuando pensaba o se sentía morir o sentía una increíble rabia hacia todo y todos. Cosa que solo le traía bufidos por parte de Dean o de John..

_****__**- **_muy bien chicos. Adam y yo nos vamos al lago a pescar un amigo de Bobby nos deja su cabaña. Os he dejado las coordenadas en el frigorífico. Llevo el móvil encima para cualquier cosa. Estaremos de vuelta el domingo para la hora de cenar. Dean te quedas al mando. Ya saben las normas.

_****__**- **_Si señor (dijeron Sam y Dean al unísono).

_****__**- **_¿Cuáles son las normas, Sam?

_****__**- **_Papaaaaaaaaaa (John arqueó levemente la ceja. Sam respiró hondo y se apresuró a responder) _**Todas las entradas y salidas selladas con sal. Los pentagramas de protección en perfectas condiciones. No dejar entrar desconocidos. No meternos en líos. No abandonar la casa sin informarte antes. Tenerlo todo preparado por si hubiera una salida de emergencia y Dean está al mando **_(esto último sin ningún tipo de ganas).

_****__**- **_¿Y eso quiere decir?

_****__**- **_Que tengo que hacer todo lo que Dean diga. Aunque sea un déspota y tenga la madurez de un crío de 7. (este último comentario le valió un collejón de Dean).

_****__**- **_Chicooos (amonestando la actitud de los dos) _**¿puedo confiar en vosotros dos o he de llamar a Bobby para que les haga de niñera?**_

_****__**- **_Puedes irte tranquilo papa (Sam le dijo) _**estaremos bien. Y no dejaré que Dean me saqué de mis casillas. **_

___**- **_¿Dean?

___**- **_Yo es que soy más de una buena hamburguesa que de pescado pero (John le interrumpió cansado ya de tanto tono guasón)

___**- **_¡Dean!

___**- **_Tranquilo, cuidaré de Samantha. 

___**- **_Cuando regresemos quiero un report completo de lo que habéis hecho. 

_****__**- **_Si señor (dijeron Sam y Dean al unísono).

_****__**- **_Nada de tonterías y eso va por los dos.

_****__**- **_Si señor (dijeron Sam y Dean al unísono).

_****__**- **_Ok ahora nos vamos portaros bien. Os quiero. (dándole un beso en la cabeza a Sam)

_****__**- **_¡papaaaaaaaaaa que tengo 16 años!

_****__**- **_grrrr (pero sonrió a eso) _**¿Dean?**_

_****__**- ¡**_Oh no, man! ni de broma (dando un paso atrás) _**se empieza así y después me pedirás que vayamos juntos al lavabo y que nos hagamos la manicura.**_

_**- **_(John negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos) _**Dean estás al mando. Ya sabes lo que espero. ¿No? **_

___**- **_Si señor

_****__**- **_Pues entonces. Ahora si. Nos vamos.(tomando las dos bolsas del suelo)

_****__**- **_Adiós, Adam, que os lo paséis bien (Sam dijo antes que salieran por la puerta)

_****__**- **_Adiós (dijo tímidamente Adam)

Una vez se hubo alejado la camioneta de John. Sam y Dean se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron.

_****__**- **_me apuesto 20 pavos,, que ese mocoso no llega a esta noche sin que papá le haya calentado ya el trasero.

___**- **_Acepto.

___**- **_Vaya normalmente estás en contra de apostar. ¿Qué ha pasado hermanito?

___**- **_Que necesito la pasta.

___**- **_Jajajaja. ¿Cuando llega el vuelo de Rebbeca?

_****__**- **_De aquí a dos horas. (Sonriendo como un crío frente de una pastelería).

_****__**- **_Y tú te largarás como habíamos hablado, ¿verdad?

_****__**- **_Tranquilo Casanova. Cierta trabajadora de cierta gasolinera me va a llevar a hacer senderismo. ¿Y sabes que significa? (Sam lo miró extrañado) _**Que acamparemos que será de noche que tendrá miedo ... solo hay una tienda y que se acurrucará fuertemente contar mí y que dejaremos que la naturaleza siga su curso. Es decir que practicaremos sexo como animales.**_

___**- **_¡Eres un guarro Dean!

_****__**- **_No. ¡Hasta esta noche no.! Y no me vengas con moralinas Sam que Rebbeca no ha tomado un avión para jugar al scrabbel contigo precisamente. (Sam se puso rojo)

_****__**- **_No es lo mismo.

_****__**- **_Oh claro que no. Te queda mucho para llegar a mi nivel. Si quieres te puedo dar un par de consejitos (Dean no podía parar de reír)

**__****- **no no no no (Sam con las manos tapándose los oídos)

_****__**- **_¿Tienes condones? (Sam volvió a ponerse rojo) _**Ahora hablo en serio**_ (sacándose una caja del bolsillo de la cazadora y tirándosela) _**Que no me entere yo que no te los pones**_ (sonando más como un padre que como un hermano)

_****__**- **_Si, mamá (mofándose de su hermano)

_****__**- **_Te voy a dar yo "si mamá", jovencito (titándolo en el sofá y empezando una pelea fraternal. Parecían dos cachorritos enfrascados en una pelea por un mismo calcetín).

___**- **_Vale, vale. Me rindo, me rindo.

___**- **_Oh no Samantha, ya sabes como va esto.

_****__**- **_Vengaaaaaaaaaa, Dean (Dean aplastándole un poco más la cabeza con el cojín)

___**- **_no, no, no. Hasta que no digas las palabras mágicas.

___**- **_Deaaaaaaaaaaaan, por favor

_****__**- **_Esas no son. Nch, nch, nch (negando haciendo petar la lengua con el cielo la boca)

___**- **_Dean es el hermano mayor más listo, más fuerte, más genial y más guapo del mundo

___**- **_¿Y?

_****__**- **_Y yo soy una nenaza llorona que da pena (Dean lo soltó muriéndose de la risa)

_****__**- **_Dean que ya tienes 20. ¿Cuando vas a dejar este ridículo e infantil juego?

_****__**- **_Déjame pensar...Cuando dejes de ser una nenaza llorona que da pena

_****__**- **_grrrr aparta (empujándolo para poder tener un poco de espacio)

_****__**- **_¿que modales son esos jovencito? (Dijo Dean imitando a una ancianita intentando inútil mente que no se le escapara la risa)

_****__**- **_olvídame Dean. (Intentando parecer cabreado pero se le escapaba también la risa) _**¿Cuando te largas tu?**_ (Dean mira el reloj)

_****__**- **_Te llevaré al aeropuerto después os traeré aquí y sobre las 12 pasarán a por mi. El impala se queda ahí fuera. Por si pasara cualquier cosa. Pero como me entere que pones un dedo en mi nena sin que nadie se esté muriendo Eres hombre muerto. ¿Me has entendido Sammy?

_****__**- **_Siiiiiiiiiiiii tranquilo no agarraré tu estúpido coche. (Dean le da un collejón)

_****__**- **_Que no vuelva a oírte hablar así de mi nena.

___**- **_Aucchh joder ¡Dean! ¡eso dolió!.

___**- **_Y a mi oír a mi hermanito decir esas cosas tan feas de mi nena.

___**- **_Lo que sea. Esto...Dean... yo...bueno...yo quería 

_****__**- **_De nada bigfoot (sonriéndole) _**Para eso estamos los hermanos mayores.**_

___**- **_No en serio sé lo que te juegas. Si papá llegase a enterarse...

_** Pero no se va a enterar. Porque soy un hermano mayor genial. Además ago me dice que va estar muy ocupado con Adam. Ese muchacho es como el dr. Jeckil y . En serio, mientras vosotros dos estuvisteis con el poltergeist ese, yo tambien tuve mi propia dosis de actividad paranormal con el chico. **_

_** Si yo también me he dado cuenta. Cambia más de humor que una chica de ropa. Pero volviendo a lo de antes. Gracias, en serio, Dean. No sabes cuanto significa esto para mi.**_

_**Bueno. Tu también me cubriste de muchas. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella chica en Montreal**_? (Sam puso cara de extrañado) _**si, aquella de los tatuajes. **_

___**- **_Ah, si, la que trabajaba en el motel limpiando habitaciones, para olvidarla. Por tu culpa papá me castigó 2 semanas y no me dejó ir a la excursión del planetario. 

_**- Bueno pues ahora estamos en paces.**_

___**- **_¡Ja! ¿y Rosemary?. ¿O Joanna? ¿O Lane?¿cómo se llamaba aquella chica Alemana? ¿Ava?

___**- **_¡Agatha. Dios! ¿Qué crees que se habrá hecho de ella? Era una chica portentosa.

___**- **_Hermanito te he cubierto demasiadas veces para estar en paces.

___**- **_¿Que quieres que le haga si soy irresistible para las mujeres?

_****__**- **_A mi no me digas nada díselo a papá. No era mi a quien le decías que te quedabas al cargo cuando te escabullías para meterte en las bragas de esas chicas.

_****__**- **_Oye, oye, un respeto, no quiero que hables ASÍ VALE. (Sam rodó los ojos. Dean era la persona menos indicada para dar lecciones de modales) _**Y solo te dejaba unas horas y la primera vez ya tenías 13. Ya eras grandecito. Sabías protegerte muy bien. **_

_**- Ey, que no es a mi a quién tienes que convencer. Yo solo digo, que si haces esto para estar en paces, no lo estamos. Cosa diferente sería... si lo hicieses porque sabes que me gusta Rebbeca y quieres verme feliz. Pero eso sería una cursilada, ¿verdad Dean?**_ (con toda la malicia del mundo y quitándose del alcance de su hermano)

_**- Ven aquí maldito desagradecido**_ (persiguiéndolo por toda la casa)


	21. Chapter 21

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

John y Adam subieron a la camioneta y pusieron rumbo a la pequeña cabaña de pesca que el amigo de Bobby muy amablemente les había cedido. Adam era el único de sus hijos que compartía con él la afición por la pesca. Sam solía llevarse un libro y Dean, Dean simplemente era demasiado movido para la pesca. Si que había ido varias veces con los muchachos de pesca pero nunca había sido el tipo de actividad padre-hijo que John tenía en mente. Protestas, malas caras o gansadas. Nunca era un momento de paz, introspección y estrechar lazos como le hubiera gustado a John. Pero con Adam era distinto. El chico era una cotorra, pero cuando iban a pescar, se transformaba, se volvía dócil y tranquilo. Daba gusto. Los dos solos en una barca esperando que los peces picaran. De vez en cuando una mirada de complicidad. Y buenas charlas a la hora de cocinar aquello que se había pescado o alrededor de un buen fuego justo antes de ir a dormir.

Al llegar a la cabaña, John se apresuró a ver que todo estuviera correcto. La cabaña tenía 2 literas. Un sofá trotinado, una mesa de madera con 6 taburetes, un fregadero roñoso, una estantería con unas latas y unas tazas y platos, una estufa de madera y polvo, mucho polvo. No estaríamos exagerando si decimos que esa cabaña no ganaría ningún premio de decoración o lujo. Por no tener, no tenía ni aseo. No había luz, no había gas, y el agua era de depósito. Pero a ninguno de los dos les importó lo más mínimo. No habían ido a un spa habían ido a pescar. Y si la cabaña era una mierda. La barca era una joya. Una gran barca, muy bien cuidada, con un motor potente pero no muy ruidoso. Hasta tenía una neverita, para dejar el pescado o para guardar las cervezas. De todas las barcas en que había ido Adam, aquella era sin duda la mejor de todas. Se pasó un buen rato admirándola.

_**- ¿Estás contento, Adam?**_

_**- Si, es genial, está es la mejor barca de todas, papá. Seguro que vamos a pescar un montón de peces.**_

_**- Seguro**_ (John estaba alegre de ver a Adam ilusionado con algo).

- _**¿Crees que habrán muchas truchas?**_

_**- No, lo sé, pero me han dicho que hay unas tencas enormes.**_

_**- Nunca he pescado una tenca**_ (Adam estaba excitado).

_**- Creo que el cebo que nos ha dejado Bobby ya nos vendrá bien (enseñándole el cubo). **_

_**- venga, papá**_ (agarrando las cañas)

_**- Quieto, grumetillo. Primero hemos de dejar las cosas, llamaré a tus hermanos para decirles que hemos llegado y**_ (John estaba riendo, por el ímpetu de Adam)

_**- venga papá**_ (poniendo un poco de pucheros), _**eso lo podemos hacer después, porque no vamos primero un ratito y después ya**_

_**- Adam**_ (en tono de advertencia pero a un muy suave) _**mira, tú deja nuestras cosas en la cabaña. Y yo mientras llamo a tus hermanos ¿ok?**_

_**- vale, pero note enrolles mucho**_ (intentando agarrar todas las bolsas y botes a la vez)

_**- ¡Adam! Como rompas algo te la cargas, ninguno de esos aparejos es nuestro. Y tienen pinta de ser muy buenos y muy caros. **_

_**- joooooooooo vale,**_ (y agarró una cosa en cada mano).

_**- ¿Y con que piensas abrir la puerta? **_(Adam sonrió y empujó la puerta de una patadita)._**¡Adam! **_

_**- ¿Qué?**_ (haciéndose el inocente) _**Es una puerta robusta, ni le he hecho un**_ _**rasguñito **_(divertido) _**ves.**_

_**- Adaaaam**_ (esta vez el tono de advertencia no era tan suave).

_**- vale, vale**_ (sin dejar de sonreír)

John respiró hondo. Y cuando el chico estuvo dentro de la cabaña, sonrió. Agarró el telefóno y llamó a Dean puso el manos libres, para poder ir sacando cosas de la camioneta mientras hablaba con su hijo mayor.

_**- Dean-o **_

_**- ¡Hey! papá. ¡Ni una hora y ya estás de tan buen humor! Menudas sardinas debe haber.**_

_**- Dean, no hay sardinas en los lagos, cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir**_ (haciendo como si le molestara)

_**- ok, ¿qué tal la cabaña?**_

_**- perfecta. **_

_**- ¿y qué tal Adam?**_

_**- encantado.**_

_**- Ya seguro**_ (a Dean le parecía imposible que alguien de menos de 40 años le pudiera gustar la pesca y mucho menos el culebrilla de Adam).

_**- Mañana volveré a llamar, a la misma hora. **_

_**- Ok, pasadlo bien.**_

_**- Gracias, hijo. Cuida de tu hermano. Nos vemos el domingo a la noche.**_

_**- Si, señor**_.

John colgó y fue a ayudar a su hijo en lo que quedaba por entrar en la cabaña. Una vez metieron la barca en el agua a Adam le faltó tiempo para subirse y escoger, según él mejor asiento y la mejor caña. La mañana transcurrió tranquila. Solo pescaron un par de tencas y una carpa. No gran cosa, pero si lo suficiente como para hacer una comida copiosa. John y Adam recogieron la barca y las cosas de pescar. Se pusieron a limpiar los pescados, y a cocinarlos. Era ese el momento que John encontraba más fácil de acceder a su hijo. Estaba tranquilo, e un humor excelente e incluso parecía alejado de cualquier problema o sufrimiento.

_**- No está mal ¿no?**_

_**- Bueno, seguro que esta tarde pescaremos un montón. ¿Por qué después volvemos, verdad?**_

_**- ¿no te apetece dar una vuelta? Caminar un poco, respirar un poco de aire libre**_ (Adam iba poniendo a cada palabra más y más morros)

_**- papá, dijiste que vendríamos a pescar. Y solo hemos pescado 3 horas.**_

_**- ¿Te quieres pasar los 3 días en la barca?**_ (la mirada de Adam se iluminó).

_**- ok. Ok. Después de comer y recoger**_ (haciendo hincapié a lo de recoger) _**volveremos a la barca.**_

_**- ¡Yupiiiii!**_ (se lanzó a l cuello de John y lo abrazó, en cuanto se dio cuenta se separó de John como si de un leprosos fuese)

_**- jajajaja**_ (John empezó a reírse. Adam se puso colorado como un tomate) _**Pero en cuanto empiece a oscurecer nos volvemos. Y Adam que nos conocemos, nada de "un ratito más", "5 minutos más" "un momentito". En cuanto empiece a oscurecer.**_

_**-siiiiiiiiiiiii**_ (poniendo una mueca de disgusto)

_**- Adam, hablo en serio, como te pongas tonto, agarro las cosas y nos volvemos para casa.**_

_**- Vale, cuando anochezca nos volvemos.**_

_**- No. Yo he dicho cuando empiece a oscurecer **_(remarcando lo de empiece mientras le clavaba la mirada).

_**- ok.**_ (pero con cara de disgusto)

_**- Adam, vamos a pasar aquí 3 días. Vas a tener muchas ocasiones de pescar. Además este lago está realmente cerca de casa. Podemos volver siempre que queramos.**_

_**- ¿En serio?**_

_**- Claro (**_removiéndole el pelo). _**¿Tú y yo solos?**_

_**- JAJAJA Dudo mucho que tus hermanos quieran venir.**_

_**- ¡Bién!**_

_**- ya, pero habrá otras muchas cosas que hagamos en familia.**_

_**- ya, ya, ya, lo sobrenatural, ya lo sé **_(haciendo como si no le diera importancia).

_**- No solo lo sobrenatural. Como te vengo diciendo ahora los 4 somos una familia. Y las familias hacen cosas juntas. Comer, hablar, ir de acampada, ver partidos,… **_

_**- a Dean no le gusta ir de acampada, me lo dijo. **_

_**- A tu hermano le gusta la acampada solo es que le trae malos recuerdos. Pero a tu edad le encantaba y si supiera mantener sus pantalones por encima de las rodillas a él aun le gustaría. **_

_**- ¿Y Sam?**_

_**- Sam hará lo que yo diga que haga. **_

_**- ya**_

_**- Adam, yo no soy como Kate**_

_**- ¿No, en serio?**_ (con toneladas de sarcasmo)

_**- Adaaam**_ (en tono de advertencia). _**Quiero decir que si, que soy rígido, serio y no creo en el rollo de padre/colega. Soy tu padre mi deber es protegerte y para protegerte mejor te doy unas ordenes que te mantendrán vivo y sano y salvo. También como te dije un padre debe escuchar a sus hijos. Y pienso hacerlo. Es más esta excursión es para que hablemos libremente. Pero no confundas escuchar con que vaya a hacer lo que vosotros queráis. ¿entiendes?**_

_**- si, básicamente tu ordenas y nosotros obedecemos **_(el tono de Adam dejaba patente que estaba muy fastidiado con esa idea).

_**- Si quieres verlo así, si, hijo. Yo ordeno vosotros obedecéis. Pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que ordeno es para manteneros**_ (Adam irritado lo interrumpió)

_**- si, si, si, ya lo has dicho vivos y sanos y a salvo.**_

_**- Si, así es.**_ (Respirando hondo y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no estrangular al chico)._** ¿Adam? **_(Adam alzó la mirada y miró a su padre por primera vez desde que John empezara con lo de no soy como tu madre) _**¿Quieres que hablemos de tu madre o de tu hermana?**_

_**- no **_(dijo muy seco volviendo la mirada al pescado que estaba limpiando).

_**- Sabes que una de las razones por la que te he traído a pescar es para que habláramos.**_

_**- Lo sé, pero podemos pasar a una de las otras razones por las que me has traído.**_

_**- De acuerdo. Esta noche volveremos a hablar. Y Adam no soy de los que aceptan un no por respuesta. **_

_**- De eso tampoco me había dado cuenta**_ (muy flojito)

_**- Ni tengo problemas de audición**_ (John le replicó un poco más serio. Adam resopló pero no dijo nada más).


	22. Chapter 22

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

La tarde de pesca fue tranquila, en cuanto se subían a la barca los malos rollos desaparecían. Ambos disfrutaban de la quietud de la pesca. Tampoco pescaron gran cosa, eso si las 6 tencas que pecaron eran enormes. Incluso se hicieron unas fotos con ellas. Ambos disfrutaron de una charla amena y banal sobre deportes. Y cuando a las siete empezó a oscurecer Adam no rechistó y salieron del lago. Como era de esperar John volvió a intentar a hablar con su hijo en cuanto hubieron guardado las cosas. A diferencia del mediodía, John le dijo que lo mejor sería comer dentro. John había salado la cabaña y había pintado un par de pentagramas con tiza en la puerta y en el suelo. Mientras John guardaba las cosas y preparaba la cena, puso a Adam con algunos ejercicios de latín. Adam estaba indignado por que su padre había traído el maldito libretillo amarillo de ejercicios con él. Tras hacer patente con quejas y aspavientos su disconformidad acabó haciendo de desgana los ejercicios. Solo era unos 30 minutitos y así mañana a primera hora podrían volver a salir a pescar. Aunque se iba repitiendo eso mientras iba haciendo ejercicios cada vez se le agriaba más el humor. John lo iba mirando de reojo y veía como el chico estaba cuajando una pataleta de esas antológicas. John quería hablar con el chico de una forma civilizada, así que decidió armarse de paciencia e intentar calmar a la fiera.

_**- El otro día me pasé por la escuela.**_

_**- Instituto papá, instituto, tengo 13 años, ya no voy a la escuela.**_

_**- Tienen un buen programa de atletismo.**_

_**- ¿en serio?**_

_**- si, el año pasado quedaron octavos en los estatales.**_

_**- ¿octavos?**_

_**- Yo no entiendo mucho, pero creo que eso está bien. **_

_**- si. ¿Y vistes la pista?**_

_**- si.**_

_**- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal es?**_ (apartando el plato y mirando a su padre fijamente con un brillo en la mirada)

_**- Adam, el plato**_ (Adam tomó de nuevo el plato, pero no dio ni un bocado) _**Come**_. (dio un gran bocado a la tortilla) _**no está mal para un pueblecito de paletos **_(desde que llegaron sus tres hijos no dejaron de referirse al lugar como un pueblo de paletos para paletos).

_**- Empezamos el miércoles, ¿verdad?**_

_**- el jueves.**_

_**- ¿el jueves?**_

_**- el miércoles es aun festivo.**_

_**- aahhhh ¿y sabes si hay plazas en el equipo de atletismo?**_

_**- hablé con el entrenador. Vio tus registros y estaba más que encantado que te incorporarás al equipo. Las pruebas serán la semana del 11. Pero dijo que seguro que no tendrías ningún problema para pasarlas.**_

_**- Seguro **_(hinchándose de orgullo como un pollo).

_**- Los entrenamientos son los lunes miércoles y jueves. De 17:00 a 19:00 horas.**_

_**- ¿qué?**_

_**- De cinco a nueve. Después te enseñaré a leer las horas.**_

_**- ¡Sé leer las horas!**_(dijo indignado) _**Siempre que las digan en cristiano **_(Adam dijo flojito y John lo increpó con la mirada pero no dijo nada).

_**- Son muchos días. No sé si tendrás tanto tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer si te quieres convertir en un buen cazador **_(John empezó a decir esperando la reacción de Adam)

_**- Papá, te prometo que estaré al 100% cuando me enseñes, pero porfa porfa porfa **_(poniendo de rodillas y suplicando)_** déjame ir a atletismo. Seré muy bueno.**_

_**- ok, haremos un trato. Tú irás a los entrenamientos siempre que no se interponga ni en tus estudios ni a tu otro entrenamiento. **_

_**- no, te preocupe son interferirá con mis estudios.**_

_**- no quiero que bajen tus notas. Ni una. Tu madre no me lo perdonaría. **_(Apuntándole con el dedo acusador y con una voz grave y solemne)

_**- no bajarán. Te lo juro.**_

_**- Y no quiero que pongas la excusa del atletismo para librarte del resto de obligaciones. Incluido el latín y las lecturas que Bobby o yo te mandemos.**_

_**- no, no lo será.**_

_**- Y si digo que no puedes ir a una competición porque hay trabajo, no puedes ir y punto, no quiero melodramas**_ (Adam se quedó un rato mirando a us padre sopesando esa última condición)

_**- De acuerdo. Pero si me pueden llevar Sam, Dean o incluso Bobby **_(John le miró incrédulo, Bobby no tenía al chico en su top ten de amistades en ese preciso momento. Y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo) _**entonces me dejarás ir.**_

_**- siempre que ellos no tengan también trabajo.**_

_**- Hecho **_(alargando Adam rápidamente la mano para cerrar el trato).

_**- Tenemos un trato **_(estrechándole la mano, mientras sonreía) Y ahora, mientras te observas como se hacen balas tú y yo vamos a hablar de cómo te has sentido hoy. Mañana probarás a hacerlas tú.

_**- ¿yo?¿en serio? ¿Me vas a dejar balas?**_

_**- si, **_(sonriendo, Adam le recordaba tanto a Dean en las ganas de aprender el oficio_**) y no desvíes el tema. ¿Te he preguntado cómo te has sentido hoy?**_

_**- Bieeeeeeeeen **_(Adam dijo resoplando)_**Deja de preguntar ya **__(cansado y mirando a su padre con aire de gallito)_

_**- Adam, ¿Quieres que nos volvamos ya para casa?(John estaba ya de vuelta de esa actitud)**_

_**- joooooo papá, **_(pero la cara de John no era para hacer muchos aspavientos_**) ya hablamos ayer, ¿porqué habría de haber cambiado algo de ayer a hoy?, ellas están muertas y yo vivo. **_

_**- Sí, eso lo he pillado hijo.**_ (aunque el lenguaje que utilizaba era muy relajado lo dijo con un tono muy serio) _**Me refería a ¿si había algo más que se te hubiera pasado comentarme?.**_

_**- papá, en serio, te lo agradezco, pero ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir. **_

_**- ¿cómo has dormido esta noche**_

_**- ¡o fantásticamente! Es fantástico compartir la habitación con Sam (**_con sarcasmo).

_**- Dean jamás se quejó **_(John estaba interesado en aquello, De sus 3 hijos, sin duda Sam era el más fácil de convivir. Sam era testarudo pero también era el más empático y el más afable). _**¿Te está molestando?**_

_**- lee hasta muy tarde y ronc me mira raro. Y es un amargado y…**_

_**- Primero de todo Sam no ronca. Y todo lo demás son chorradas.**_

_**- claro como no eres tu el que tienes que compartir la habitación con el emo-bigfoot.**_

_**- Voy a matar a Dean **_(entre dientes y para sí mismo_**)¡Adam!**_(reprochándole) _**no quiero volver a oírte llamar a tu hermano así. Si prefieres ¿puedes compartir conmigo la habitación?**_

_**-no. no, no **_(negando como si la vida le fuera en ello)_** Pero porque tengo que compartir yo con Sam, porque no Dean. Al fin y al cabo ellos siempre han compartido habitación.**_

_**- pues, porque Dean tiene 20 años. Y Sam 16. Sam está más cerca de tu edad que Dean.**_

_**- ¿Y porque yo no puedo dormir en la habitación de Dean y Dean con Sam?**_

_**- Adam, eso no es lo que te he preguntado **_(John se acababa de dar cuenta que Adam había cambiado de tema magistralmente para evitar hablar de si tenía pesadillas_**). Te he preguntado si tenías problemas para dormir**_

_**- noooo, no tengo. Papá, déjalo en serio, te lo agradezco pero no es necesario. **_

_**- si, que es necesario Adam**_

_**- ¿para qué?, ¿para callar tu consciencia?**_

_**Ya está bien, Adam. Estoy teniendo una paciencia de santo contigo. Pero, hijo, hasta a los santos se les acaba la paciencia. Y cómo se me acabe a mí, recogemos todo y nos volvemos para casa. Y Adam, el trayecto para ti no serán tan cómodo de vuelta como lo ha sido de ida.¿estamos? **_(Adam puso una mueca pero asintió)_**Pues deja ya esa actitud de condescendencia y esas respuestas irrespetuosas. **_(Adam hizo como si no fuera con él) _**¿Adam? hablo en serio. No te volveré a repetir.**_

_**-si, señor, entendido. Tengo hambre ¿Qué más has traído?**_

_**- Hay unas cuantas latas de alubias, mac&cheese, pan, salami, frankfurts, refrescos y mazorcas. **_

_**- ¿mazorcas?**_

_**- si, la última vez que fuimos a pescar, me dijiste que te encantaba. Mañana las podemos hacer en el fuego. **_

_**- genial, pero ahora tengo hambre puedo comerme un bocadillo. **_

_**- ¡Adam! ¡Acabas de comer!**_

_**- estoy creciendo. ¿No hay nada dulce?**_

_**- noooo, ya sabes las reglas, de noche nada de dulces.**_

_**- ¡jooo, pues me hago un Frankfurt!**_

_**- ok, y mientras me hablas de esas pesadillas que has tenido estos días.**_

_**- yo no he tenido ninguna **_(pero John lo cortó)

_**- Adam., recuerda que mentir es una de las grandes reglas que si las rompes te aseguran un viaje directo a mi rodilla **_(Adam tragó saliva, en menos de un minuto dos amenazas claras de recibir nalgadas__Eso debería ponerlo en alerta, pero…).

_**- papá, no he te…¡Sam! Ha sido Sam verdad, Sam te ha dicho que he tenido pesadillas. ¡Maldito acusica! Me las pagará ese chivato**_

_**- Sam, no me ha dicho nada, me estaba marcando un farol, e hijo, tú has caído de cuatro patas.**_

_**- grrrrrr**_

_**- Venga, empieza.**_


	23. Chapter 23

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

Adam: 13 años

Sam: 16 años

Dean: 20 años.

-. Sammmmm (Rebbeca dejó la mochila en el suelo y se tiró a los brazos de Sam y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente. Dean sonrió y agarró la mochila de Rebbeca).

- Hola Beca, yo también me alegro de verte (Dean decía mientras Sam y Rebbeca continuaban dándose el lote) ¡Ey, chicos, os vais a quedar si aire, dejad algo para el fin de semana!

- Hola Dean, disculpa, Hola

- eso ya lo has dicho (mofándose de ella)

- Es que echaba mucho de menos a Sam (poniéndose toda roja y agarrando la mano de Sam mientras iban de camino al aparcamiento).

- Venga chicos, si solo hace una semana que no os veis.

- Pero ha sido una semana muy dura (dijo Rebbeca poniendo morritos)

- ¿Qué tal fue le vuelo? (preguntó Sam con cara de bobo enamorado)

- Genial, ni me he dado cuenta una hora y media pasa volando.

- Sobre todo si vas en avión (dijo Dean)

- Yo también te he echado mucho de menos (dijo tiernamente Sam dándole un besito en la nuca).

- No me puedo creer que mis padres me hayan dejado venir. ¡Es genial!, ¿no?

- fantástico (sonriéndole como si fuera la frase más ingeniosa del mundo).

- ¿No seré mucha molestia para tu padre, no?

- esto...(empezó Sam pero Dean lo interrumpió)

- Papá, está de pesca con el canijo, el rubiales larguirucho ¿recuerdas?

-si, oh que pena, mi madre ha hecho unas galletas, para darle las gracias, por abrirme las puertas de su casa.

- ¿En serio? (relamiéndose) Galletas caseras, ummmm, tranquila no se van a tirar (dijo feliz Dean)

- jajaja Entonces estaremos solo los tres, agarrando por el brazo a Dean.

- no, lo lamento, tus galletas y yo tenemos planes de acampada.

- ¿cómo?

- Dean ha quedado con una chica para ir de acampada.

- ¡Ah! Con Lisa ¿no?

- Rebbeca, ¿Y ya te han dado las notas del primer semestre? (Sam quiso cambiar de tema enseguida)

- si, y ha sido un medio desastre y un medio éxito.

- ¿cómo?

- He sacado matrícula en 4 y he suspendido 3.

- ¿Has suspendido tres?

- si, bueno, no me presenté a dos y la otra, bueno, no estudié mucho. Pero ya sabes como es el primer semestre, lo hacen para asustarnos y que lo dejemos. . ¿Y tu qué tal?

- Eso Sam ¿y tú qué tal? (Dean dijo para picar a su hermano)

- Las mías aun no han llegado, ya sabes Con el cambio de residencia y todo.

-Supongo que llegaran después del receso de primavera.(Sam se maldecía mentalmente por haber sacado el tema de los estudios).

- No me fastidies Beca que has tomado un avión para hablar de los estudios. No dejes que este empollón te lleve al lado oscuro de los empollones.

- jaja claro que no (achuchándose más a Sam) ¿Cuáles son los planes?

- Bueno, podemos ir al cine, dar una vuelta por ahí, desde aquí se ven un montón de estrellas podríamos ir a un mirador que hay en O podríamos quedarnos en casa acurrucaditos mientras vemos una película romántica (Dean le sonrió y volvió a ponerse a la altura de Sam y Rebbeca. Estaba contento que Sam hubiera entendido que no podía salir de noche. No sin él o papá que lo acompañaran. Quizás midiera como un jugador de la NBA y quizás Rebbeca pensara que era un universitario, y quizás fuera más responsable y autosuficiente que los chicos de su edad pero lo cierto es que Sam seguía siendo su hermanito de 16 años y el era responsable que nada malo le ocurriera)

- Eso me parece genial (haciéndole arrumacos a Sam)

- ¡Buscaros un hotel! (Dean fingió estar molesto con tantas pruebas de cariño)

Dean llevó a Rebbeca y a Sam de vuelta a casa. Mientras la chica colocaba sus cosas Dean aprovechó para dar las últimas ordenes. Básicamente eran no olvidarse de las "rutinas", no salir de noche por sitios poco transitados, usar protección y pasarlo muy bien. Dean no estaba del todo convencido de dejar solo a Sammy pero tres son multitud y el chico ya tenía dieciséis y sabía apañárselas bien. El sonido del claxon del coche de Donna le indicó que era hora de dejar a los tortolitos solos. Así que se despidió de los dos y le dio a Sam 200 dólares para que no escatimase con la chica.

Ahí empezaba el fin de semana de los Winchester. Adam y John pescando, Dean con Donna de "acampada" y Sam y Rebbeca de reencuentro romántico.

.


	24. Chapter 24

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

_**- Si tienes miedo no tienes nada más que abrazarte fuerte a mi jajaja **_(Dean fanfarroneaba con la preciosa pelirroja).

_**- Lo mismo digo, pastelito.**_

_**- Te queda bien, el pelirrojo.**_

_**- Gracias, en verdad soy pelirroja, me teñí de rubia para molestar a mi madre. **_

_**- Pues tengo en mente hacerte un par de cosas que seguro que no le harán ni pizca de gracia a tu madre.**_

_**- jajaja, ten cuidado con lo que dices, que después vas a tener que cumplirlo.**_

_**- jajaja eso espero**_ (Dean estaba disfrutando como un niño con la chica de la gasolinera, no había dejado de poner esa sonrisa de millón de dólares desde que subió a la furgoneta de la chica) .

_**- ¿Te importa que ponga algo de música? No sé conducir sin ella**_ (mirándolo con picardía por el espejo retrovisor)

_**- Por supuesto**_ (la chica puso el radiocasete y 5 segundos después empezó a sonar Bon Jovi) .

_**- Muy femenino, pero es bueno. He de confesarte que por un momento he pasado un poco de miedo. Pensé que ibas a poner Enia o Back Street Boys.**_

_**- Muy gracioso. Si, muy gracioso. Espérate a esta noche a pasar miedo.**_

_**- ¿Porqué? ¿Ahí detrás tienes una guitarra?**_ (girándose para mirara la parte de atrás de la camioneta) _**¿Y te vas poner a cantar canciones de alabanza al señor?**_

_**- Estás muy graciosillo tú hoy**_ (La chica no podía para de reír). _**No, tonto, el sitio donde te llevo está alejado de la civilización, en pleno bosque, y en esta zona hay lobos. ¡Lobos enormes! ¡Lobos enormes que les gusta comer guapillos descarados!**_

_**- Así que crees que soy guapo.**_

_**- ¡Lobos! Au au auuuuuuuuuuuuu**_ (empezó la chica a imitar el aullido de un lobo).

_**- mmmmm sabes que eso me ha puesto un montón.**_

_**- ¡Idiota! Jajaja**_

_**- ¡Loba grrrr! **_

El resto de viaje fue por el estilo, ambos hablaron mucho de tonterías, nada serio. Dean no le interesaba nada serio y parecía que Donna estaba de acuerdo con ello. Aquel iba a ser un fin de semana de diversión. Dean aprovechó un momento de silencio para enviarle un mensaje de texto a Sam, que no tardó mucho en responder, para tranquilidad de Dean. Donna era una chica delgada, demasiado para el prototipo de Dean, pero era una chica llena de vitalidad y sentido del humor. En el pueblo decían que era una chica que quemaba como la gasolina. Durante sus años de escuela, siempre bromeaban con ella por si en vez de servir la gasolina se la bebía. Aquella personalidad tan explosiva era lo que había hecho a Dean fijarse en una chica tan poca cosa como DJ. Nada más llegar al pueblo, DJ había puesto sus ojos sobre el trasero de Dean, y ni corta ni perezosa se lo había hecho saber. "menudo culito tiene ese pastelito" le dijo en voz alta a uno de los chicos que trabajaban en la gasolinera cuando Dean entró por primera vez en la gasolinera. Dean no era de sonrojarse, pero aquello lo pilló totalmente desprevenido, y le gustó, así que le siguió el juego. Sin darse cuenta, estaba quedando para ir a tomar unas cervezas después del trabajo. Y ninguno de los dos eran ya unos niños, así que tras esas cervezas hubo algo más que besitos y toqueteos sobre la ropa. Al día siguiente, le hizo una tarta. Ahí se había ganado el corazoncito de Dean. Y cuando la madre de DJ les hizo toda aquella comida casera tan deliciosa para darles la bienvenida al pueblo, Dean no pudo negarse a ir todos los días tras salir del trabajo a tomar unas cervezas con DJ. Si, John tenía razón, a penas hacía una semana que habían llegado y ya tenía una de las chicas de aquel pueblo loquita por sus huesos. Pero la actitud de DJ no era la de la típica chica enamoradiza. Más bien era una versión femenina de él mismo.

Una hora y medía después llegaron a la zona de acampada. Pasaron por el punto de llegada, para dar sus nombres, el tiempo que tenían pensado estar y un telefóno de contacto por si algo pasaba. El guarda, les dio un mapa, les adjudicó una parcela y les dio un panfleto con algunos consejos y rutas.

_**- Vaya, si que lo tenéis bien organizado. **_

_**- Si, fue cosa del anterior alcalde. Había estado en un par de parques nacionales y pensó que sería una buena forma de recaptar dinero del turismo. Nuestro pueblo es una mierda, no tiene nada, solo tenemos unos bosques geniales para la caza y la pesca. Y para el senderismo, claro**_ (sonriéndole). _**En temporada alta, esto se llena de niñatos de la ciudad que quieren descontrolar sin tener la mirada de chismosos.**_

_**- Entonces, aquí no hay chismosos, por eso me has llevado aquí.**_

_**- Dean, es un pueblo pequeño. Y una chica no se puede permitir que digan según que cosas sobre ella.**_

_**- Yo soy todo un caballero.**_

_**- No lo dudo, pero en el pueblo no todos son tan caballerosos como tú **_(sonriéndole y dándole su mochila para que la llevase)

_**- ¿entonces cuando quieres pasártelo bien sin que esos chismosos chismorreen te vienes aquí?**_

_**- El guarda es mi único primo, y es una auténtica tumba.**** Así que si algún chico se comporta como un capullo solo tengo que chillar y él le enseña una buena lección de modales.**_

- _**Vaya, yo que tenía intención de hacerte gritar, creo que me lo estoy pensando mejor (**_Dean dijo guasón devorándola con la mirada).

_**- Ten cuidado y no seas tú quien acabes gritando esta noche.**_

_**- Aullaré como un lobo para que tu primo no se alarme. Au au auuuuu (**_ahora fue Dean quien empezó a imitar los aullidos de un lobo)

_**- jajajaja ¿oye lobito? ¿Sabes montar una tienda, verdad?**_

_**- oui, mademoiselle **_

_**- ¡Y encima sabes francés! **_

_**- Y muchas otras cosas**_ (dijo Dean picaronamente, DJ le dio una palmada en el culo)

_**- Anda y tira para delante, que aun se nos hará de noche y tendremos que acabar en uno de esos bungalows para niños ricos.**_

_**- ¿Tienen jacuzzi?**_

_**- si, ya te he dicho que viene mucho niño rico por aquí**_ (dijo DJ sonriéndole lujuriosamente), _**si te portas bien, quizás después podamos colarnos en uno y probarlo.**_

_**- buen perrito, buen perrito**_ (Y Dean empezó a imitar a un cachorrito que hace fiestas a su dueña)

Dean Y Dj se pusieron a montar la tienda y hacer un fuego, para mantener alejadas las fieras y mantenerse calentitos. Ambos eran expertos en acampar por lo que no tardaron nada, y se prepararon para dar un pequeño paseo por la zona. Dean, llevaba con él su mochila, donde aparte del agua y m&m llevaba un arma, una brújula, sal, algo de gasolina y un botiquín.

El paseo fue agradable, el paisaje era realmente bonito, y el camino no era muy agreste, por lo que podían pasear bastante cómodamente. Hicieron un poco el idota aquí y allá, y regresaron, para comer algo. La madre DJ, les había preparado unos filetes empanados, unos emparedados y demás cositas para el fin de semana. Así que el fuego era más para hacer ambiente que para otra cosa. Dean volvió a escribir un mensaje de texto a Sam, el cual casi contestó de automático. Aquel fin de semana largo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Dean estaba con muy buena compañía y Sam también. Dean podía hacer la vida de un chico de su edad y estaba seguro que Sam estaba teniendo el fin de semana de su vida.

Después de comer fueron a nadar al lago y cuando empezó a oscurecer se metieron en una de las cabañas par disfrutar del jacuzzi. Dean jamás había tenido sexo en un jacuzzi, y aquello le gustó, le gustó mucho. No era como con Lisa, pero no había que quitarle mérito a la chica. Ambos se lo estaban pasando muy bien. Sobre las once de la noche les dio hambre y decidieron regresar a su parcela, cenar algo y dormir acurrucaditos bajo las estrellas.

A Dean no le hacía mucha gracia eso de pasearse de noche por el bosque, pero tenía que reconocer que DJ se conocía aquellos caminos como la palma de la mano. Y era una noche de luna llena, por lo que no había una oscuridad absoluta.

_**- Luna llena.**_

_**- si, ¿no serás un hombre lobo, verdad?**_ (riéndose)

_**- no, más bien un hombre pulpo**_ (y Dean empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todas partes)

_**- ¡Para Dean!, me vas a hacer caer y romper la linterna**_ (intentando sonar enfadada pero la risa le delataba).

_**- jajaja **_(agarrandola y cargándosela como si fuera un saco de patatas) _**¡Dean, para bájame, venga, no seas crío!**_

_**- no, no, no quiero que te caigas y te lastimes**_ (mientras caminaba felizmente hasta donde estaba su tienda de campaña)

_**- Espera Dean, bájame, en serio, bájame, creo que he visto lago. ¡Bájame!**_ (dándole un golpecito un poco más fuerte en la espalda)

_**- Ok, pero no me comprometo a que no tropieces y**_

_**- Calla, creo que he visto algo**_ (haciéndole con el índice la señal que se callase).

- _**¿Un lobo?**_ (Preguntó en voz baja. Dean continuaba con su fachada de juerguista, pero aquello no le estaba haciendo mucha gracia, sabía demasiado de cosas sobrenaturales para que su imaginación se pudiera en lo peor de lo peor de todos los escenarios).

_**- No seas tonto, con todo el escándalo que estás haciendo es imposible que sea un lobo, no les gusta la gente**_ (Dijo flojito. Dean sabía que DJ estaba en lo cierto. DJ empezó a llevar la luz de la linterna a su alrededor, en búsqueda de alguien o algún animalillo).


	25. Chapter 25

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

_**- Entonces estamos solos ¿no? **_(Rebbeca preguntó con una medía sonrisa en la boca)

_**- Eso parece **_(dijo Sam haciéndose el inocente).

_**- ya te lo has hecho venir tú bien.**_

_**- ¿quién? ¿yo? **_(aun poniendo carita de no haber roto un plato en su vida)

_**- Si, señor, usted, señor Winchester.**_

_**- No sé de que me habla, señora.**_

_**- Jajaja, seguro. Me apuesto lo que sea que lo tenías todo planeado,**_

_**- Lo cierto, es que no, ha sido una suerte que mi padre y Adam se fueran a pescar y bueno Dean. Eso quizás si que ha sido un poco planeado **_(poniéndose colorado).

_**- Y ahora que al fin estamos a solas ¿no deberíamos ponernos al día?**_ (Y Rebbeca se le acercó sinuosamente y empezó a besarlo dulcemente por el cuello).

- Creo que la última vez que nos vimos lo dejamos justo ahí (susurrándole al oído y llevándola hacia el sofá sin dejar de besarse).

_**- Creo que tienes muy mala memoria Sam, la última vez que nos vimos lo dejamos un poco más**_ (desabrochándole los pantalones) _**un poco más**_ (él empezó a desabotonarle la blusa) _**un poco más**_ (Ella bajó del todo la cremallera de los pantalones de Sam, liberando la gran erección que Sam ya mostraba) _**un poco más**_ (Sam empezó a su vez a bajarle los pantalones a Rebbeca)_** jejeje **_(Rebbeca empezó a reírse)

_**- Ahora empiezo a recordar **_(dijo muy pícaro Sam mientras que con sus dedos tanteaba el terreno)

Sam y Rebbeca se pasaron toda la mañana ensimismados en ellos mismo después de comer continuaron poniéndose al día. Y ya por la tarde Sam "tomó prestado el impala" y llevó a Rebbeca a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. La llevó a tomar un helado y al autocine a ver una sesión doble de David Linch.

La noche se les echó encima y ya eran pasadas la una de la madrugada. Sam había agarrado el coche de su hermano y estaba fuera de madrugada. Lo sabía y sabía que si su hermano alguna vez se enteraba su culo no iba a pasarlo nada bien. Pero estaba tan contento de estar con Rebbeca que eso era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos.

_**- Nunca había ido a un autocine, ¡Ha sido divertidísimo, Sam!**_ (agarrándose fuertemente a su brazo)

_**- ¿En serio?**_

_**- Soy de ciudad, allí no tenemos autocines. Tenemos cines con más de 16 salas. Cines en 3D, tetaros, discotecas, centros recreativos, centros comerciales, parques de atracciones,… pero autocines, ni uno. Me ha gustado mucho, ¿mañana podríamos repetir porfa, porfa?**_

_**- Claro, creo que mañana echan dos de miedo. ¿Estás segura?**_

_**- Me encantan las de miedo. He visto todas las de critters. **_

_**- Entonces, no se hable más, mañana sesión doble de palomitas y sobresaltos**_ (Rebbeca empezó a besarlo).

_**- Rebbeca, que estoy conduciendo.**_

_**- Y lo haces muy bien**_ (sin parar de besarlo).

_**- Rebbeeeeca, venga pórtate bien, está oscuro y no estoy muy hecho a conducir de noche **_(lo cierto es que ni Dean ni John le dejaba conducir solo de noche sino era una emergencia. Y hasta ahora esa emergencia aun no había surgido. Así que Sam iba muy atento a la carretera. Bueno todo lo atento que se puede ir cuando la chica que te gusta te está comiendo a besos y tiene su mano en tus partes).

_**- ¡Oh venga Sam! Estamos de vacaciones, el jueves empiezan de nuevo las clases. Y el segundo semestre es siempre el peor.**_

_**- Rebbeca mmmm **_(hizo un gemidito al sentir la lengua de Rebbeca acariciar su lóbulo derecho) _**hablo en serio, para, vamos a tener un accidente. Y si no tengo la suerte de morir en el acto, Dean me mata si le pasa lo más mínimo a su coche.**_

_**- jajaja Ya será menos, se ve un chico muy majo **_(pero sin moverse ni un milímetro).

_**- Eso lo dices porque no es tu hermano. Jolie se ve también muy maja **_(dijo sabiendo que las hermanas se pasaban el día peleándose).

_**- Oh no compares. Jolie está en plena adolescencia ¿Te acuerdas como eras cuando tenías 16? Dios, yo era horrible, lo confieso, pero ella lleva la palabra horrible a otro nivel, a uno por encima de la estratosfera **_(Rebbeca dejó de achucharse con Sam, Sam estaba contento porque había logrado que Rebbeca parara, pero una vez más había optado por la táctica disuasoria equivocada. ¿Qué si recordaba que es tener 16? Sam tenía un recuerdo muy nítido de lo que es tener 16). _**¡Y Dean es todo un hombre ya! Dudo que te pases el día vigilando porque no agarre tus cosas o que te espíe cada vez que alguien te llama por teléfono**_ (Rebbeca no podía estar más equivocada) _**Es tan molesta, ¡estoy deseando que madure de una vez!. **_(Sam también tenía la esperanza vana de que Dean madurase algún día. Ahora Rebbeca había vuelto al asiento del copiloto y estaba de brazos cruzados hablando pestes de su hermana pequeña) _**¿Sabes? Cuando mis padres me dijeron que iban atener un bebé, mi madre decía que cada día le decía a su barriga "tienes que ser una niña, los niños son tontos". Ahora me arrepiento tanto. Ojala hubiera sido un niño. Los chicos sois menos complicados.**_

_**- No te creas yo tengo dos hermanos y te los cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a los dos por Jolie **_(dijo mientras se reía de ver como Rebbeca se encendía al hablar de Jolie).

_**- Jolie, jamás se hubiera ido de acampada para dejarnos la casa para los dos solos. Se hubiera pegado a los dos como una lapa y nos hubiera arruinado el fin de semana.**_

_**- Punto para Dean. Pero sabes que Dean jamás te hubiera pillado a solas y te hibiera amenazado de muerte si le partías el corazón a su hermano. **_

_**- ¿Eso hizo?**_ (Rebbeca no podía creérselo)_**  
**_

_**- Si, casi me meo encima. Parecía un mafioso de esos de película.**_

_**- ¿Jolie? ¿Una chica alta, rubia y con más tetas que cerebro? **_(Rebbeca conocía muy bien a su hermana y no era del tipo protectora, para nada. ¡Ella era la del tipo protectora!)_**  
**_

_**- Si, y no creo que le haga gracia que la describas así.**_

_**- ¿Espera, como describiste tú a Dean?**_(haciendo como si no se acordase) _**Un grano en el culo fanfarrón, chulo, creído e impetuoso. **_

_**- ok, ok, tu ganas. Pero lo es. jajaja**_

_**- Y Jolie también jajaja ¿Cuáles son los planes para mañana? **_(volviendo Rebbeca al contraataque)

_**- Cuando nos levantemos, y hayamos desayunado, podemos ir a dar una vuelta por el mirador, si hace bueno se ve todo el condado, podríamos hacer un picnic. **_(Sam apartó un momento la mirada de la carretera para mirar a Rebbeca. Rebbeca le sonrió. Sam volvió la mirada a la carretera).

_**- ¿Y qué más?**_

_**- después podemos regresar a casa y darnos una ducha, quizás una siesta y a la noche te llevaré al autocine. Podemos cenar ahí ¿si quieres?**_

_**- si, suena genial.**_ (Poniéndose sobre el regazo de Sam)

_**- Rebbeca, por favor que vamos a tener un accidente **_(la voz de Sam era de pánico) _**ok, no estoy tan loca, solo quería ver como entrabas en pánico.**_

_**- no tiene gracia **_(intentando ponerse serio).

_**- Tienes razón, perdona, se algo que puedo hacer para compensarte el mal rato. **_(Sam no sabía de lo que estaba hablando Rebbeca hasta que de repente Rebbeca se inclinó y le abrió la bragueta de los pantalones)

_**- ¡Rebbeca! ¿Qué haces?**_

_**- ¿Tú que crees?**_

_**- pero, pero, pero **_(Sam estaba hora muy tenso, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a él).

_**- Mi amiga Mónica me contó que solía hacerlo con su ex. Y siempre he querido probarlo. (**_y volvió a la faena)

_**- Re-re-rebbeca. Rebbeca oye **_(pero Rebbeca ya había empezado_**) esto mmmm Rebbeca estoy mmm conduciendo **_(Sam se puso aun más tenso y clavaba la mirada en la carretera como si su vida le fuera en ello).

_**- Pues sigue conduciendo **_(y tras eso Rebbeca empezó a masajear con su mano los testículos a la vez que su boca devoraba el miembro del muchacho).

_**- ¡Dios! **_

Sam creía que se iba a fundir en ese mismo momento. Podría haber jurado que sentía como su cerebro se convertía en una masa viscosa de pensamientos inconexos. Sam inconscientemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el éxtasis del momento. No era la primera vez que le hacían una mamada pero si que jamás se la había hecho mientras él estaba al volante de un coche. Dean una vez le había dicho que aquel coche le había dado los mejores recuerdos de sus primero años de…bueno que había hecho de todo en aquel coche y que le debía muchas cosas a su nena. Cuando Dean se lo contó pensó que su hermano era un maldito degenerado sexual. Es más seguía pensando que su hermano era un adicto al sexo. Pero ahora entendía perfectamente como alguien podía hacerse adicto a aquello. Estaba inmerso en el placer cuando abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir el claxon de un coche. Al abrir los ojos los focos de un coche lo cegaron. Gracias a los reflejos de lince que había adquirido tras años y años de ser entrenado por un padre paranoico, fanático del orden y de la educación casi espartana logró dar un golpe de volante y esquivar al coche que ya estaba casi encima. Pero solo logró eso esquivar al coche, al dar el volantazo, perdió por completo el control del coche. Por la cabeza de Sam pasó toda su vida. De todos los Winchester quien iba a decir que Samuel John Winchester iba a ser el que iba a morir por conducir mientras una chica le hacía la más extraordinaria felación de su vida. Una pena, que también fuera la última.


	26. Chapter 26

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

_**- ok, y mientras me hablas de esas pesadillas que has tenido estos días.**_

_**- yo no he tenido ninguna **_(pero John lo cortó)

_**- Adam., recuerda que mentir es una de las grandes reglas que si las rompes te aseguran un viaje directo a mi rodilla **_(Adam tragó saliva, en menos de un minuto dos amenazas claras de recibir nalgadas Eso debería ponerlo en alerta, pero…).

_**- papá, no he te…¡Sam! Ha sido Sam verdad, Sam te ha dicho que he tenido pesadillas. ¡Maldito acusica! Me las pagará ese chivato**_

_**- Sam, no me ha dicho nada, me estaba marcando un farol, e hijo, tú has caído de cuatro patas.**_

_**- grrrrrr**_

_**- Venga, empieza.**_

_**- papá, en serio que no me apetece **_(poniendo morros como un niño pequeño).

_**- Eso no lo dudo, ¿Qué son esas pesadillas?**_

_**- Sam, tampoco duerme por las noches.**_

_**- Ahora no estamos hablando de Sam. Ahora estamos de ti, jovencito. Y me estoy cansando de repetirme**_ (Esta vez el tono de voz de John ya no sonaba tan paternal como antes y comenzaba a sonar más castrense como estaba a acostumbrado John a hablar a sus dos hijos mayores).

_**- papaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_ (esta vez Adam si que sonó completamente como un niño de 3 años).

_**- Muy bien, agarra tus cosas, nos regresamos.**_

_**- ¡No, eso no es justo!**_

_**- La condición de venir a pescar es que tú y yo habláramos.**_

_**- Pues hablemos. ¿Crees que este año los Mets harán algo?**_

_**- ¡Adaaaam!**_ (La advertencia de John era muy clara. O contestas ya, o mi mano va a empezar a hablar).

_**- Papá, en serio, solo son estúpidas pesadillas. No tiene importancia.**_

_**- Si tiene o no tienen importancia lo juzgaré yo. E hijo, ya estás en strike** **2**_ (John no pudo evitar de hacer el símil de baseball).

_**- Solo son unos entupidos sueños**_ (Adam dijo cansado, esperando como un iluso que su padre se diera satisfecho con eso, pero una mirada fulminante de John, le confirmó que no le valía con eso). _**Sueño que Eve aun está viva, sueño que aquella cosa tiene la apariencia de mamá y se la come. Sueño que Eve grita mi nombre, pero yo no puedo moverme tengo demasiado miedo. Y esa cosa se la come y después se convierte en ella. Y entonces…entonces te come a ti y se transforma en ti. A veces también aparecen Sam y Dean, pero normalmente me despierto ahí. Todos chilláis mi nombre para que os ayude pero yo solo me quedo ahí de píe mirando. **_(Cuando Adam acabó de hablara, estaba llorando en silencio) _**¿Contento? **_(dijo con amargura y reproche).

_**- En absoluto. Hijo, si aquella cosa te hubiera agarrado a ti también, estarías también muerto, no hubieras tenido ninguna posibilidad. Me oyes. Tú no les has fallado. No fue culpa tuya. El único culpable, era aquella cosa y ya está muera. No hará daño a nadie más.**_ (John le agarraba fuertemente la mandíbula para que no le apartara la mirada mientras le hablaba).

_**- Ya, eso ya lo has dicho. ¿Ahora también quieres controlar mis sueños?**_ (Adam estaba de nuevo lleno de rabia. John sabía que la rabia era por la impotencia de no haber podido salvar a su hermana y madre)

_**- ¡Adam!**_ (John estaba haciendo realmente un esfuerzo titánico para no agarrar al chico y darle una buena lección en modales_**) No quiero controlar tus sueños, pero a veces cuando hablas de una pesadilla y te pones a mirarla de forma objetiva, desaparece.**_

_**- ¿Si, claro, y eso pasa antes o después que aparezca el hada de los dulces montada en su caballo alado que caga caramelos y galletas?**_ (Adam rodó los ojos y puso una mueca de asco bastante fea).

_**- ¡Se acabó! ¡Ya me cansé de toda esa actitud tuya! He tenido muchísima paciencia contigo jovencito. Pero está claro que no sabes apreciarlo. Ya es muy tarde, pero mañana mismo nos volvemos.**_

_**- ¡QUÉ!**_ (Adam se levantó de golpe, dejando caer el taburete). _**¡ESO NO ES JUSTO! ¡TU ME LO PROMETISTE. ME PROMETISTE UN FIN DE SEMANA ENTERO TÚ Y YO SOLOS! ¡Y DES DE QUE LLEGAMOS NO HAS HECHO OTRA COSA DE BUSCAR EXCUSAS PARA VOLVER CON TUS QUERIDOS SAM Y DEAN!**_

_**- ¡ADAM, AGARRA ESE TABURETE, DISCÚLPATE Y VETE A LA CAMA!**_

_**- ¡NO, SI TANTO TE GUSTA ESE TABURETE, AGÁRRALO TU MISMO Y TE LO METES POR EL CULO! (**_Adam solo hacía que sacar veneno por la boca. Estaba rojo como un tomate. La escapada no estaba yendo como el planeaba. Esperaba que John y él solo pescaran y que se olvidara del rollo ese de hablar sobre sus sentimientos y demás. Pero desde que llegaron John no había pardo de fastidiarlo con toda esa tontería de que hablara de su madre y de su hermana)

_**- ¡SE ACABÓ! ADAM FRANCIS WINCHESTER, MI PACIENCIA SE ACABÓ AQUÍ Y AHORA. SI CREES QUE VOY A DEJAR QUE ME HABLES ASÍ Y QUE TE COMPORTES COMO UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO EN PLENA PATALETA ESTÁS MUY PERO QUE MUY EQUIVOCADO!**_ (Adam tragó saliva, está vez quizás había ido un poco lejos. No debía haberle dicho que se metiera el taburete por el culo) ¡_**AGARRA ESE TABURETE Y VEN AQUÍ! **_(John estaba mucho más allá de la furia. En los 20 años que llevaba de padre no había visto una falta de respeto y educación tan atroz como la que acababa de hacer gala Adam, en teoría, el hijo con mejores modales. Y eso no era influencia de Dean. Dean jamás hubiera osado hablarle de esa manera a su padre).

_**- No**_ (el no de Adam fue casi susurro, toda aquella bravuconería había desaparecido, ahora estaba asustado, atrapado como un asustado conejito viendo las fauces de un terrible lobo asomar por su madriguera)

_**- ¿Cómo has dicho?**_ (John estaba en shock totalmente incrédulos de las pelotas de su hijo. Adam no dijo nada pero tampoco se movió ni un milímetro. Finalmente se puso de píe y con los brazos en jarra volvió a repetir está vez más frío). ¡_**Agarra ese taburete y ven aquí!**_ (Adam tragó saliva, pero seguía sin moverse).

John guardó todas las cosas que tenía por encima de la mesa. Se tomó su tempo, necesitaba enfriarse un poco. Mientras Adam seguí de píe, quieto, mirándolo con ojos de pánico pero a la vez había bastante de desafió en toda su actitud. Adam estaba midiendo sus fuerzas con John. Y a esas alturas Adam ya estaba un 90 % seguro que John era un elefante y él era una hormiguita. Una hormiguita muerta. John se acercó hasta Adam, y Adam retrocedió un paso. John recogió el taburete (en ese momento Adam comprendió que John se había dado por vencido, no sabía si alegrarse por haber ganado esa batalla o estar triste porque su padre había tirado la toalla una vez más con él) lo colocó de nuevo en su sitio, se sentó. Respiró hondo, se remangó las mangas y en un movimiento felino agarró la muñeca de Adam y tiró de él colocándolo sobre su regazo. Sin mediar ni una palabra empezó a castigar las posaderas del chico. PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF en ráfagas de cinco iban cayendo duras e implacables las palmadas sobre el trasero de Adam PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF Adam no era de los que permanecían estoicos. Empezó a aullar y retorcerse tras las primeras diez nalgadas. Cuando llevaba una buena tunda. John lo levantó. Adam empezó a balbucear disculpas. John le bajó los pantalones y calzoncillos de un solo tirón y volvió a colocar al chico sobre sus rodillas. Y retomó la zurra. El culo estaba rosadito. Pero John tenía planeado que aquel chico se fuera a dormir esa misma noche con el culo bien rojo. Esta vez. John fue un poco más verbal.

_**- YO**_ PLAFF _**SOY**_ PLAFF _**TU PADRE**_ PLAFF _**Y ME DEBES**_ PLAFF _**UN RESPETO.**_

_**- AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU NO YA NO MÁS, PARA, OR FAVOR, PARA.**_

_**- CUANDO **_PLAFF _**TE DIGA **_PLAFF _**QUE HAGAS**_ PLAFF_** ALGO, **_PLAFF _**LO HACES **_PLAFF_**.**_

_**- AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU SNIFF SNIF LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, PARA PARA.**_

_**- NO **_PLAFF _**VOY A CONSENTIRTE **_PLAFF_** ESE TIPO DE LENGUAJE **_PLAFF _**NI MÁS**_ PLAFF_** PATALETAS**_ PLAFF

_**- AUUUUUUUUUUUUU AY ARG AY AY NO, NUNCA MÁS, LO JURO, LO JURO, POR FAVOR NO MÁS, PAPÁ.**_

_**- SI TE VUELVO A OÍR HABLAR **_PLAFF _**ALGUNA VEZ **_PLAFF _**EN ESE TONO **_PLAFF _**SERÁ MI CINTURÓN **_PLAFF _**Y NO MI MANO LA QUE HABLE**_ PLAFF_** ¿ENTENDIDO?**_ PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF.

_**- SIIIIIIIIIII, NO, MÁS, AUUUUUUUUUUUUUU POR FAVOR, NUNCA MÁS, LO JURO, LO JURO, AY AY AY AY LO SIENTO, POR FAVOR, PAPÁ, POR FAVOR**_ (John aplicó 20 nalgadas más esta vez todas justo donde el muslo y las piernas se unen, par dejarle claro el mensaje cada vez que se sentara mañana) _**SNIFF SNIFF SNIFF LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, NO QUISE DECIRTE ESO, LO SIENTO, PERDONA.**_

_**- SHHHHHHHHH Ya está pequeño, ya está**_ (meciéndolo ente sus brazos) _**shhhhhhhh ya está, todo perdonado Shhhh , hijo te quiero más que a mi vida. Pero no puedes hablar así a la gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti. Shhhh **_(continuó meciéndolo y diciéndole palabras de consuelo hasta que Adam se quedó a los pocos minutos dormido como un bebe. John delicadamente lo metió en la cama, lo tapó y le besó en la frente).

Cuando Adam estuvo profundamente dormido, John llamó a casa. Dos llamadas de tres señales y colgar y a al tercera contestar. Esa era la forma de saber que era John y que tenían que contestar. Pero nadie le agarró el teléfono. Esperó un rato y volvió a probar, hasta 4 veces más. Pero nada. Aquello no le gustó nada. Probó con el teléfono de Dean, pero tampoco. Ahora estaba realmente preocupado. Llamó a Bobby, él si contestó.

_**- Hola Singer. Si, tarde, lo sé. Calla. Los chicos no me contestan al teléfono, ni el fijo ni los móviles. No ninguno. ¿Puedes pasarte por ahí? Si, gracias. Llámame en cuanto llegues. Ya, ya, ya, pero me quedaré más tranquilo, si, vale, gracias.  
**_


	27. Chapter 27

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

El coche empezó a dar vueltas sobre si mismo como una peonza y salió de la carretera. Rebbeca al sentir el frenazo de las ruedas del otro coche y sentir la sacudida por la fuerza centrifuga se incorporó de golpe y tomó el volante y estabilizó el coche. Durante unos segundos tras tantas vueltas lo único que podían hacer ambos era concentrarse en respirar. Ambos estaban pálidos como el papel y con los ojos desencajados de sus órbitas. Fue el otro conductor que se bajó del coche y fue a ver si los muchachos se encontraban bien el que los devolvió al mundo de los vivos.

_**- Estáis bien…¡Pero que coño! ¿Sammy?**_

_**- eh eh eh ¿Bobby? **_(Intentando aun analizar lo que acababa de pasar)

_**- eh eh eh ¿Bobby? **_(imitando a Sam)_** ¡Idiotas! Eso es lo único que puedes decir, ¡casi os mato!**_ (mirando rápidamente a la compañía

_**- ¡casi nos matas, joder, Bobby! **_

_**- ¡Eso ya lo he dicho yo, idiota! ¿Se puede saber porque conducías por el carril contrario a esa velocidad? ¿Quieres morir? ¿O qué demonios pasa contigo? **_

_**- yo yo yo debí quedarme dormido ¿Estás tú bien?**_

_**- Si, pero no gracias a ti, idiota. ¿Estáis los dos bien?**_ (Bobby miró con más profundidad a los chicos buscando algún rasguño, de repente pudo una mueca de desprecio al ver que el muchacho aun tenía la bragueta abierta y a plena vista su miembro). _**Sal de coche.**_

_**- estamos bien Bobby, ahora regresabamos para casa.**_

_**- tu padre está de los nervios.**_

_**- ¿papá? ¿está en casa? (Sam estaba en pánico)**_

_**- **_(Bobby esperó unos segundos que el chico se hundiera más en el miedo y finalmente dijo muy seco)._** No, en la cabaña con Adam Pero si no le llamas y le dices que todo está bien no creo que tarde mucho en recogerlo todo y plantarse aquí a patearos los culos a Dean y a ti. ¿Por cierto donde está el otro idiota**_? (Bobby sabía que Dean no le hubiera dejado conducir su coche a Sam y menos de noche sino fuera una emergencia de vida o muerte)

_**-¿No se lo dirás a papá, verdad?**_

_**- Empieza a hablar ¿Y Dean?**_

_**- De acampada**_

_**- ¿de acampada?**_

_**- con la de la gasolinera.**_

_**- ¿con quién has dicho, niño?**_

_**- con la Chica de la gasolinera.**_

_**- En la gasolinera no trabaja ninguna chica. Solo el señor Johnson y el idiota de Mark.**_

_**- De la otra gasolinera.**_

_**- No hay otra gasolinera, idiota, este pueblo solo tiene una, la de la calle principal.**_

_**- ¿qué?**_

_**- Eso digo yo ¿qué? ¿Con quien narices está tu hermano y donde?**_

_**- Con DJ, la chica de la gasolinera, si su madre nos hizo un guiso y pastel y**_

_**- Sammuel, te lo vuelvo a repetir, no hay ninguna otra gasolinera. ¡Súbete esa puñetera cremallera **_(tanto Sam como Rebbeca se sonrojaron, Sam se apresuró a subirse la cremallera) ¡_**y dime donde narices te dijo Dean que iba, sé que no te dejaría solo sin darte unas coordenadas! **_(Bobby estaba realmente cabreado con el chico).

_**- En una zona de acampada a 50 millas al sudoeste del acantilado de Howkins.**_

_**- ¿En el parque Kennedy?**_

_**- No lo sé, solo tengo estas coordenadas**_ (sacando el teléfono de la guantera, vio las llamadas pérdidas de su padre y puso una mueca de dolor. Buscó el mensaje de Dean y se lo enseñó. Bobby dio un resoplo)

_**- Idiota, tú y tu amiguita, os vais para casa. Yo iré al rescate del idiota de tu hermano. Está claro que aquí hay algo que huele muy mal.**_

_**- Te acompañamos.**_

_**- Tanta vueltas te tienen que haber regirado el cerebro. No sé con quién demonios está tu hermano y qué demonios está pasando aquí. Pero no existe esa gasolinera y el parque Kennedy es un imán de lo paranormal**_ (Rebbeca no pudo evitar emitir una risita al oír lo de paranormal, pero Bobby la fulminó con la mirada y l achica se puso pálida como el papel).

_**- pues con más motivos, necesitas una retaguardia y Dean es mi hermano.**_

_**- he dicho que no, vete a casa y llama a tu padre, dale las coordenadas y dile que vaya para el maldito parque.**_

_**- No, Bobby. Si mi padre se entera, estamos muertos**_

_**- Quizás tu hermano ya lo esté**_ (clavando su mirada en Sam)

_**- Iré contigo. Nosotros estamos mucho más cerca que papá. Y Papá está con Adam. Yo te puedo ayudar. **_

_**- ¿Y la chica?**_

_**- ¿Crees que puedes conducir hasta casa?**_ (ella asintió) ok, te llamaré en cuanto lleguemos (le dio un beso largo en la boca) _**¿seguro que no quieres cambiarme a Jolie por Dean? **_(ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza)

_**- Crees que sabes el camino, te podemos escoltar**_ (Bobby empezó).

_**- No es necesario, conduzco mejor que Sam.**_

_**- Eso no es difícil. Ve con cuidado. Y directa a casa, y cierra a calicanto. Nosotros tenemos llave no abras a nadie. Nosotros no llamaremos a la puerta. ¿Entendido?**_

_**- si, entendido. Sam coge algunas herramientas del maletero, puede que las necesitemos**_

_**- si, señor**_ (Sam le dio otro beso a Rebbeca) lo siento, esto no es como lo había planeado (diciéndole a Rebbeca)

_**- me apuesto mi viejo culo a que no**_ (dijo Bobby para si mismo)

_**- No pasa nada, el autocine estuvo bien, mañana tenemos planes, ya verás como solo será una broma de Dean.**_

_**- Claro**_ (y salió del coche y se fue para el maletero y agarró unas cuantas cosas que creía que podrían serles útiles y las metió en una bolsa).

- _**Vamos idiota, mientras yo conduzco tu llama a tu padre está de los nervios. ¡Me ha llamado a la una de la madrugada! Iba de camino a vuestra casa cuando decidisteis hacer vuestra escenita de película X en el coche**_ (Sam se despidió con la ano de Rebbeca y vio como volví a retomar la carretera en dirección a su casa).

_**- ¿Y qué le digo? **_(Bobby solo gruñó. Sam subió a la camioneta de Bobby y se quedó mirando la pantalla del teléfono donde ponía el nombre de su padre)


	28. Chapter 28

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

_**- ¿papá?**_ (Sam finalmente se armó de valor y llamó a su padre)

_**- Oh Dios Sammy, gracias a Dios ¿Estáis bien?**_

_**- si, lo siento. Estaba durmiendo y no oí el teléfono.**_

_**- ¡No oíste el teléfono!**_ (John subiendo la voz) _**¡Que no oíste el teléfono! ¡Ninguno. Ni el de casa, ni los móviles! Pásame a tu hermano, quiero tener unas palabras con él.**_

_**- Estooo,**_ (pensando rápidamente en una excusa) _**está durmiendo**_

_**- Samuel, ya estoy demasiado enfadado como para aguantarte que me digas más mentiras**_. (Sam tragó saliva) _**¡Que se ponga! **_(rugió John)

_**- no, puede.**_

_**- Cómo que no puede ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Le ha pasado algo malo a tu hermano? ¿Por qué no me habéis llamado?**_ (John parecía una metralleta, no dejaba tiempo a Sam par contestar)

_**- no, no es eso. Es que salió.**_

_**- ¿Qué salió? ¡Habla Sam!**_

_**- una cita, señor.**_

_**- Me estás diciendo que tu hermano te ha dejado solo.**_

_**- ¡papá, tengo 16 años!**_

_**- ¡Me importa un carajo la edad que tengáis! Dejé unas órdenes muy concretas.**_

_**- si, señor. Pero ya soy mayor, y no es cómo si se hubiera largado por ahí**_ (Bobby lo fulminó con la mirada. No le hacía ni pelo de gracia que Sam también engañara de esa forma a John. Había visto demasiadas veces a Dean hacerlo mismo y siempre había de por medio una chica. Y era por eso que ahora estaban a las tantas de la madrugada en su camioneta camino a parque Kennedy a enfrentarse a quién sabe qué) _**y hubiera dejado a un bebé solo en un foso con cocodrilos. Tú mismo lo dijiste, que ya no era un niño, que podrías dejarme solo a cargo de Adam o ir algún trabajo contigo o**_

_**- Samuel, corta el rollo. Os di unas órdenes muy claras. **_

_**- Lo sé, pero **_

_**- ¡Ni peros, ni manzanos, Samuel! No es la primera vez que tenemos está discusión ¿verdad?**_

_**- No, señor.**_

_**- ¿Y dime, hijo, desde la última vez, que tuve que recordaros que cuando os digo que hagáis algo cuando no estoy, significa eso, que lo hagáis, a día de hoy cuando las ordenes HAN DEJADO DE SER DE OBLIGADO CUMPLIMIENTO?**_ (John no estaba teniendo una gran noche y no estaba de humor para discusiones dialécticas con Sam) _**PORQUE, CHICO, NO ME HA LLEGADO ESA CIRCULAR**_ (Sam no pudo hacer otra cosa que tragar saliva. La habían cagado a base de bien. El por apagar el teléfono cuando fueron al autocine y después haberse olvidado completamente de encenderlo. Y Dean, bueno aun no sabía porque Dean no contestaba al teléfono, pero lago le decía que la cagada de Dean era mucho mayor que la suya) .

_**- No, señor, no ha cambiado.**_

_**- No me puedo creer que tu y tu hermano estéis aun con esas chiquilladas. Acaso ya no puedo confiar que sigáis unas simples normas. ¿Qué? ¿He de volver a dejaros con alguien que os vigile? **_

_**- no, señor**_ (Sam se sentía realmente miserable).

_**- Cuando mañana lleguemos a casa vamos a tener una charla muy seria ¿Me explico?**_

_**- ¿Mañana? ¿No regresabais el domingo por la noche**_? (Sam no pudo ocultar el pánico en su voz. Bobby sonrió al ver al chico asustado como un conejillo).

_**- Cambio de planes. ¿Qué pasa Samuel?**_ (John conocía muy bien a sus hijos. Esa voz de Sam, no era de miedo, era de pánico. Había lago que no le estaba contando).

_**- No, nada. Solo que…¿Qué ha pasado algo con Adam?**_ (Sam respiró hondo, creía que preguntando por Adam había podido salvar la metedura de pata)

_**- grrrr**_ (eso era un si) _**nada que deba preocuparte**_ (genial, el mocoso había cabreado a su padre, su culo estaba muerto).

_**- Mañana a primera hora dile a tu hermano que me llame. Quiero tener unas palabritas con él.**_

_**- si, señor.**_

_**- Ahora vete a la cama. Es tarde y mañana va ser un día muy largo**_ (Sam puso una mueca a eso).

_**- si, señor.**_

_**- Buenas noches Sammy**_

_**- ¿papá?**_

_**- lo siento.**_

_**- mañana, hijo, mañana**_ (pero esta vez solo quería decirle que lo dejara ya, que ya hablarían mañana). _**¿Está por ahí Bobby?**_

_**- si, señor.**_

_**- Pásamelo.**_

_**- Es papá, quiere hablar contigo. **_(Poniendo los ojitos de cachorrito para suplicarle que no los delatara)

_**- Hola Winchester**_ (poniendo el "manos libres" para poder continuar conduciendo)

_**- ¿Está todo en orden?**_

_**- ¿Lo estará cuando llegues y metas un poco de sentido común a esos dos idiotas de hijos tuyos?**_ (Sam no le gustaba nada como sonaba eso, pero al menos no le estaba delatando) _**Me vuelvo a la cama.**_

_**- Gracias, Singer.**_

_**- ya ya ya. Más vale que me traigas algo de pescado y una buen par de botellas de tequila o whiskey.**_

_**- Dalo por hecho**_ (y John colgó).

_**- gracias, tío Bobby.**_

_**- No me jodas a hora tu con lo de tío Bobby. Cuando llegue tu padre ya hablaré muy seriamente yo con él.**_

_**- Bobby**_

_**- No Sam, no te equivoques. Tu padre quizás esté cabreado con vosotros. Pero yo ahora mismo no soy del club de fan de los Winchester. Esto solo lo he hecho, para que el hombre no se mate en la carretera, por lo que a lo mejor es solo otra de "las saliditas" de tu hermano.**_

_**- ¿Crees que es eso? ¿Qué solo está haciendo el idiota con una chica?**_

_**- Con tu hermano nunca se sabe. Pero me mosquea lo del teléfono. Y esa historia de la gasolinera, venga Sammy, con lo que sabemos, dime que a ti no te pone los pelos de punta.**_

_**- Un poco si. **_

_**- Ya. Si ese idiota está borracho en los brazos de una chica, te juro que se va pasar los próximos meses haciendo los trabajos más desagradables que se me ocurra. Y trabajo en un vertedero de coches, se me ocurren muchos. **_

_**- Seguro.**_

_**- Tu no vas a seguir mejor suerte. Me parece que Adam no es él único que va a pasar los fines de semana muy muy ocupados. Ya hablaré yo con John para que el niño tenga un poco de compañía cuando venga a mi casa para limpiar.**_

_**- No, Bobby, lo que quieras, menos eso. **_

_**- De acuerdo, entonces le contaré como casi muero está noche al ir a ver como estaba sus hijos cuando un idiota perdió el control del coche porque su acompañante le estaba haciendo una**_

_**- vale, vale, vale. Yo también iré, pero no le digas eso a papá, por favor.**_

_**-. Un mes, Sammy. No hagas planes para el próximo mes.**_

_**- No creo que papá me vaya a dejar hacer muchos planes igualmente **_(poniendo morros). _**Oye. Tampoco le digas nada a Dean. Si se entera que he conducido su coche me mata.**_

_**- Creo que con tu padre tu trasero ya estará bien entretenido por días, no le diré nada a Dean. Pero si me entero que vuelves a hacer una locura como esa más vale que Dean o tu padre te hayan matado, porque sino te mataré yo con mis propias manos ¿Entendido?**_

_**- si, señor **_(tragando saliva)

_**- mira ahí en el mapa (**_señalándole la guantera)_**, no estoy muy seguro si es está salida o la siguiente la que tenemos que tomar.**_


	29. Chapter 29

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

_**- ¿Quién anda ahí?**_ (dijo DJ iluminado una zona justo a la derecha de ellos) _**venga, sal de ahí, te hemos oído**_ (pero no había respuesta)

_**- Te lo habrás imaginado**_ (pero justo al acabar la frase Dean también oyó como lago se movía a gran velocidad justo por la zona donde DJ estaba iluminado)

_**- ¿lo has oído?**_ (exclamó DJ, apretándose a Dean)

_**- si, lo he oído**_ (hablando bajito)

_**- ¿Qué es? Los lobos no se mueven tan rápido ¿verdad?**_

_**- No, no creo que sea un lobo**_ (poniendo a DJ detrás de él mientras intentaba ver algo)

_**- Dean, tengo miedo. **_

_**- no pasa nada, será una liebre.**_

_**- ¿Una liebre? ¿En serio? Desde cuando las liebres son tan grandes y hacen tanto ruido y**_ (DJ empezaba a entrar en pánico)

_**- DJ tranquilízate, estoy aquí contigo, no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase**_ (Dj se pegó aun más a Dean).

_**- Tengo miedo, no pienso dormir en la tienda, vamos a donde el guarda y le pido las llaves de una cabaña.**_

_**- De acuerdo**_ (Dean no tenía la intención de adentrase en el bosque en búsqueda de sepa dios que, con la muchacha toda asustada pegada a su trasero) _**¿Recuerdas el camino?**_

_**- Si, claro, con los ojos cerrados.**_

_**- Pues vamos, pero despacito sin hacer movimientos bruscos.**_

_**- Está no era mi idea de acampada.**_

_**- Ni la mía **_(le sonrió Dean) _**créeme.**_

_**- Dean, el parque está cerrado, estamos fuera de temporada. No debería haber nadie, excepto Martin y nosotros. **_

_**- Y los lobos**_

_**- jajaja muy graciosos Dean, si muy gracioso. No es momento de hacer bromas. Se cuentan un montón de cosas de campistas.**_

_**- si, se llaman cuentos de fogata y todos los scouts se saben un montón.**_

_**- ¿Pero no crees que todos esos cuentos deben tener alguna base?**_

_**- ¿WaltDisney? **_(Dean intentaba mantener calmada a DJ, pero sabía perfectamente que la mayoría de leyendas no era tan "leyendas")

_**- ja ja ja**_ (dijo DJ irónicamente)

Dean y Dj avanzaron poco a poco por el senderito que llevaba hasta el punto de encuentro, donde estaba la cabaña del guarda. Pero no dejaron de oír como lago que se movía en zigzags muy veloz les seguía. Aquello estaba poniendo los pelos de punta a Dean que había aprovechado un descuido de DJ y había sacado un revolver de su mochila y lo había ocultado bajo la cazadora.

A medio camino vieron el 4x4 del guarda que se acercaba hacia ellso.

_**- ¡Ese es Martin! ¡Martin! ¡Martin!**_ (DJ empezó a gritar y dar saltitos con la linterna para que les viera y parar)

_**- DJ, cálmate, ya nos ha visto **_(Dean temía que tanto ruido alertara a lo que fuera que les estaba rondando).

_**- Chicos, disfrutando de la noche de luna llena**_ (sin bajarse del jeep).

_**- Martin, hay algo enorme y superveloz ahí, déjanos subir.**_

_**- Venga Donna, no seas tontorrona, estás cansada de venir aquí. Aquí solo hay búhos, insectos y algún que otro lobillo despistado.**_

_**- No, Martin, en serio, lo hemos oído ¿A qué si Dean?**_

_**- si, y no era un lobillo despistado.**_

_**- chicos de ciudad, os asustaríais de vuestra propia sombra.**_

_**- No soy de los que se asustan rápido. Ni estoy asustado, solo digo que DJ no está mintiendo.**_

_**- Gracias**_ (le dijo DJ sonriéndole) _**venga súbenos y déjanos uno de los bungalows**_ (dirigiéndose al guarda) . _**No pienso dormir con esa cosa ahí fuera.**_

_**- jajaja si quieres uno de los bungalows solo tienes que pedirlo primita, ya lo sabes, no es necesario que montes el espectáculo. **_

_**- idiota, no es ningún numerito. ¡Abre esa maldita puerta!**_

_**- vale, vale, ¡SUBID!**_

_**- Gracias **_(dijo muy secamente DJ abriendo la puerta del jeep). _**Chico no hay mucho espacio, deja la mochila atrás.**_

_**- si, claro **_(dejó la mochila detrás y subió y se sentó entre el guarda y DJ).

_**- ¿Tú no eres de por aquí, verdad? (el guarda le preguntó a Dean)**_

_**- no, señor. Llegamos hace apenas una semana.**_

_**- ¿Llegamos? ¿estás casado?**_

_**- ¡Martin!**_ (exclamó indignada DJ)

_**- ¿Qué?**_

_**- No señor, no estoy casado. Mi padre y mis hermanos nos mudamos al viejo caserón de los Algiers. **_

_**- ¿El de la radial?**_

_**- ese mismo.**_

_**- ¿aun está en píe?**_

_**- si, eso espero. Mi hermano pequeño y su novia están adentro. **_

_**- ¿Creí que el cachorrito estaba de pesca con tu padre?**_

- _**¡El cachorrito es solo un niño, que va a tener novia! (**_Dean se refería a Adam como el cachorrito a raíz del mordisco) _**es Sammy el que está con su noviecilla. **_

_**- Se podían haber venido también, ya has visto que esto está casi vacío, estamos fuera de temporada.**_(dijo el guarda sonriendo)

_**- ¡Si claro, Martín, eso es lo que estaba pensando yo pasar un fin de semana de familias! ¡Estás más tonto de lo normal, o qué! (**_pasando por sobre de Dean para darle un puñetazo en el brazo).

_**- Ya sabéis lo que dicen "cuantos más mejor".**_

_**- Eres idiota. **_

_**- ¿A qué no te dejo la cabaña?**_

_**- ¿A que le digo a Úrsula donde guardas la marihuana?**_

_**- ¡No te atreverás!**_

_**- ey, ey que haya paz.**_ (Intervino Dean) _**por dios, os comportáis como si tubieras siete años.**_

_**- Ha empezado él**_ (dijo Dj cruzándose los brazos y poniendo morros. Dean no pudo evitar reírse. Aquellos dos eran como Sam y él).

_**- ¿Seguro que no sois hermanos?**_

_**- ¿yo? ¡Hermana de este fumeta, ni de broma!**_

_**- A que paro el coche y te dejo para que te coma el hombre del saco.**_

_**- ¡Vete a la mierda, Martin!**_

_**- ¿Quién es esa Úrsula?**_ (intentando cambiar de tema)

_**- Mi esposa **_(levantando un poco la mano para enseñarle el dedo con la alianza). _**Después**_ _**te la presentaré. Es muy simpática, con los demás,**_ (añadió esto último con una resignación) _**y hace unas alitas de pollo que te chupas los dedos.**_

_**- Y odia a los porreros**_

_**- Y odia a los porreros**_ (respiró hondo y en un hilillo de voz repitió lo que había dicho DJ). _**Bueno ya llegamos a la base.**_ (Deteniendo el coche) _**Vamos a la oficina y os daré unas llaves y unas mantas. DJ, ¿porque no le pides a Úrsula que os deje unas sábanas y toallas limpias?**_

_**- No, es necesario **_(en seguida dijo Dean)

_**- ¡Tonterías! Las cabañas llevan dos meses cerradas, están llenas de polvo y DJ es alérgica al polvo.**_

_**- Ok, ¿Estará despierta?**_

_**- ¿Úrsula?**_ (dijo incrédulo mientras se moría de risa)

_**- Lo siento, lo siento, ya voy**_ (y fue a la cabaña que había detrás que tenía las luces de la planta baja todas encendidas).

_**- Mi mujer tiene insomnio, otra de sus muchas cualidades que la hacen adorable. Chico, permíteme un consejo. No te cases con una chica bonita. Están todas para encerrarlas y tirar bien lejos la llave.**_

_**- Deduzco que tu mujer es muy guapa.**_

_**- Fea como un zapato. Simplemente tuve mala suerte**_ (ambos rieron mientras el guarda le abría la puerta para que entrara en la oficina).

De repente Dean sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le hizo perder el conocimiento y desplomarse en el suelo.


	30. Chapter 30

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

De repente Dean sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le hizo perder el conocimiento y desplomarse en el suelo.

Cuando Dean volvió en si, se encontró amarrado y amordazado en un lugar oscuro y frío. Las paredes era de piedra maciza, parecía está bajo tierra. Había unas escaleras de cemento que daban a una trampilla de acero que estaba en el techo. La estancia estaba totalmente desnuda. No había allí nada más que el suelo y el techo de cemento, las gruesas paredes de piedra y Dean. Intento moverse para comprobar que no lo había n drogado ni tenía nada roto. Solo le dolía horrores la cabeza. Reconocía muy bien ese dolor, alguien le había golpeado en la cabeza. Que suerte la suya, unas semanas atrás el golpeó una niña de 13 años con un bate de baseball y ahora sepa dios quién le había vuelto a golpear. Si seguía con esa racha. Se iba a quedar medio tonto, como siempre decía su padre.

Dean empezó a estar más y más consciente y sus ojos se iban acostumbrando a la oscuridad. Le habían quitado el revolver. Eso nunca es buena señal, comenzó a retorcerse intentando que las cuerdas que le tenían amarrando cedieran un poco. Pero fuese quién fuese quien le hubiera amarrado sabía lo que se hacía. Empezó a golpear el talón de su zapato derecho contra el suelo, finalmente una pequeña navajita cayó. Se arrastró y tumbado de espaldas la agarró y empezó a cortar las cuerdas. La navaja era pequeña, la posición de sus manos no era la mejor y las cuerdas eran de escalada. Aquello le iba a tomar su tiempo.

Dean no sabía si tenía ese tiempo, empezó a repasar todo lo que había visto cuando llegó al parque en búsqueda de alguna pista de algo sobrenatural. Pero solo hacía que pensar que Sam estaba solo en casa y que él estaba ahí abajo atado de píes y manos a la merced de cualquier cosa. Y siendo objetivos, no podía ser algo bueno. Las buenas cosas no te golpean, te atan, amordazan y te encierra en una especie de zulo.

Si salía den aquella, no iba a ir de acampada nunca más. Por muy buena que ella estuviera. Entonces cayó en DJ. ¿Estaría la chica bien? ¿o estaría también encerrada o peor herida o muerta? Estúpido, debió estudiar el terreno antes de aceptar ir a la aventura. Si John les había enseñado algo, en todos esos años, es que jamás, jamás, jamás hay que ir a la aventura. ¡Porque siempre tenía que pensar con la bragueta! Repasando des de que tenía 13 años siempre que se había metido en alguna situación peliaguda era por impulsivo o por bocazas o por una chica. Y siempre era igual, justo después se juraba y perjuraba que esa era la última vez. Pero en cuanto bajaba la guardia ya volvía a las andadas.

Tenía que salir de ahí, Sam estaba solo. Su padre regresaría el Domingo a la noche y si no estaba muerto. John se encargaría de matarlos a los dos. Pobre Sam, muerto porque el idiota de su hermano no piensa con el cerebro de arriba. Al fin logró cortar una de las cuerdas. Una vez una cortada desatarse fue pan comido. Después cortó las de los píes y se quitó la mordaza. Ahora podía caminar por aquella estancia. Era una habitación de unos 6x8. Totalmente desprovista de muebles o columnas o algo. Solo las escaleras y aquella trampilla. Por supuesto que intentó abrirla, pero era imposible. Era maciza. Y estaba cerrada por fuera. No había salida, era una especie de habitación del pánico, pero sin cámaras ni provisiones. Se palpó el bolsillo de la chaqueta. ¡Hijos de puta! También le habían quitado los M&Ms ahora estaba realmente cabreado. El hecho de tener que sentarse en el suelo a esperar que fuera lo que fuera que le estaba reteniendo decidiera hacer su acto de presencia le estaba atacando de los nervios.

Miró su reloj. Las tres de la madrugada. Sinceramente esperaba que aquello no se hubiera ido a dormir. Pasar toda la noche de ronda no era lo que más le preocupaba, lo que le preocupaba es que debía enviar un mensaje cada 4 horas a Sam. Y sino recibía señales de vida en 8 horas. Sam sabía cual era el protocolo. Y ya hacía cuatro horas que debía haber enviado un mensaje a Sam. Le quedaban 4 horas antes que Sam procediera con el protocolo, llamara a su padre y a Bobby y a cuantos cazadores estuvieran en la zona para empezar a peinar la zona cercana a sus últimas coordenadas conocidas.

Y lo último que quería era que se desplegara toda una unidad de búsqueda y rescate por él. ¡Tenía 20 años! Él debía buscar y rescatar y no ser buscado y rescatado. ¡Que mierda cazador era!

Dean no soportaba esa situación de no tener el control, tras haberse liberado de las cuerdas y mordaza, solo le quedaba pasear por esa fría estancia. Realmente hacía frío ahí. La cazadora a penas le proporcionaba abrigo. Y tenía que estar con las manos constantemente en fricción para que no se le entumecieran. No dejaba de pasear arriba y abajo no tan solo porque no había nada más que hacer sino porque si se quedaba quieto el frío era mucho peor. Volvió a mirar su reloj. Las cuatro menos diez. El tiempo corría en su contra. Apenas le quedaban tres horas, para salir de allí y ponerse en contacto con Sam. ¡O mierda! Su padre también había quedado en llamarlo por la mañana. Y la mañana para John Winchester era las cinco. ¡Genial! Dean empezó a gritar. Y a dar golpes a la trampilla. Sea lo que fuera, o lo mataba ahora lo dejaba libre. Pero no tenía tiempo para perder.

Al cabo de un rato de golpear la trampilla oyó ruidos en el piso de arriba. Se apartó un poco y la trampilla se abrió.

La luz lo dejó casi ciego, pero solo fue durante unos segundos, pronto la sombra de una enorme figura volvió a tapar la luz. No bajaba las escaleras se deslizaba por ella, a pesar del tremendo tamaño de aquella cosa, parecía moverse con una agilidad, como si fuera ingrávida o algo así. Dean reculó unos pasos hasta que finalmente aquello hubo bajado por completó las escaleras. Aquella cosa tenía forma de mujer pero de unas dimensiones enormes, con la cabeza llena de serpientes vivas en lugar de cabellos, garras de bronce, alas de oro, y cola de serpiente.

_**- Por casualidades de la vida, tú no serás Úrsula ¿verdad?**_ (dijo Dean calculando rápidamente las dimensiones de aquel monstruo).

La gorgona a su pregunta solo le mostró los dientes y dio un bufido que despeinó a Dean. Su aliento era como una fosa séptica y toda su piel parecía como si supurara constantemente algún tipo de sustancia viscoso.

_**- ¿Eso es un no? Mira me encantaría quedarme a hablar un poco. Me encanan las chicas grandes como tú, pero he venido con una amiga DJ, es una chica flacucha, pecosa, peliroja no muy alta **_(haciendo con la mano más o menos la estatura de DJ) _**¿la has visto**_? (Dean estaba estudiando como salir de allí ahora que la trampilla estaba abierta. Solo había un pequeño problema había un monstruo enorme que le barraba el paso)

La Gorgona avanzó un poco más hacía Dean que automáticamente retrocedió para no ser aplastado y volvió a dar un pestilente bufido que casi deja inconsciente a Dean. Si más no lo dejó bastante aturdido.

_**- Chica, tienes que empezar a cepillarte los dientes después de cada comida**_

A la Gorgona no le hizo mucha gracia ese comentario y dio un bramido ensordecedor.

Dean tuvo que taparse los oídos para no quedarse sordo.

_**- No eres de las que aceptan una crítica constructiva. **_

_**- grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_

Avanzando otra vez, esta vez Dean estaba contra la espada y la pared. Mejor dicho, entre la Gorgona y la pared.

_**- ¿Una Gorgona, no?**_

_**- ssssssssssssssssssssssi**_ (haciendo vibrar la ese de tal forma que hacía daño a los oídos)

_**- ¿Qué has hecho con DJ ?**_

_**- sssssssssssssssssssssi**_

_**- ¿si, me la he comido? ¿O si, ha sido un placer conocerte y te dejo ir?**_

_**- sssssssssssssssssssssi**_

_**- Creí que eráis seres mitológicos. Espera no me lo digas. Sssssssssssssssssssssi (**_intentando imitar el seseo desagradable de la Gorgona).

_**- Tengo tanta hambrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre**_ (repicando la r tal como lo había hecho con la ese).

_**- Yo tenía unos M&Ms pero algun hijo de puta se los ha llevado. Mira Gorgoncita bonita, sabes qué, hacemos una cosa. Tu te quedas aquí y yo voy a buscar unas pizzas ¿hace**_? (intentando deslizarse por un flanco que había quedado libre de la Gorgona)

- Deaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

_**- Vaya, tu sabes mi nombre pero yo no él tuyo. Alguien te ha hablado de mí ¿eh? Sea lo que sea lo que te han contado es mentira.**_

_**- Deaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan**_ (apretándose más contra la pared para cerrar el flanco que había quedado libre para que Dean no pudiera huir por ahí).

- _**Quierrrrrrrrrrrrrro oírrrrrrrrrrrrrrrte aullar**_

_**- ¿DJ?**_

_**- sssssssssssssssssssssi**_

_**- Estabas deseando decir eso ¿Verdad? **_(poniéndose las manos en los oídos)_**.**_

_**- ssssssssssssssssssss argggggggggggggggggggg**_

Pero la gorgona no acabó el si, un tremendo disparo que más parecía salido de un cañón que de una escopeta hizo tambalear a la gorgona.

_**- ¡Dean, por tu derecha, corre! **_

Dean ni lo pensó hizo lo que se le había dicho y se escabulló por el espació que se había abierto. Y subió las escaleras y cerró rápidamente la trampilla tras de él.


	31. Chapter 31

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

_**- ¡Dean, por tu derecha, corre! **_

Dean ni lo pensó hizo lo que se le había dicho y se escabulló por el espació que se había abierto. Y subió las escaleras y cerró rápidamente la trampilla tras de él.

_**- ¿Papá? **_(Dean estaba desconcertado)_**  
**_

_**- si, hijo papá.**_

_**- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? **_(mientras parpadeaba, por si se tratase de una ilusión óptica)_**  
**_

_**- Eso me pregunto yo qué haces TÚ aquí ¿Qué cojones era esa cosa?**_

_**- Mi cita.**_

- _**Porque no me sorprende **_(negando cansado con la cabeza mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara).

_**- En mi defensa he de decir que cuando la conocí no era una gorgona.**_

_**- ¿Una Gorgona?**_

_**- si, señor**_

_**- Son inmortales **_(John dijo casi gritando).

_**- Eso dicen. Papá ¿Cómo vamos a matar a un monstruo que es inmortal?**_

_**- No podemos, pero si podemos encerrarla hasta el día del juicio final.**_

_**- ¿Como?**_

_**- La sellaremos el sótano. Tráeme mi diario de la camioneta **_(Dean salió para hacer lo que se le había ordenado).

_**- ¿Papá? **_(Dean se detuvo y se giró para mirar de frente a su padre)_**  
**_

_**- ¿si?**_

_**- gracias **_(bajando la mirada).

_**- Oh, no chico. Cuando acabe con vosotros tres no va a ver gracias algunas.**_

_**- ¿Tres?**_

_**- Si, tú, y los idiotas de tus hermanos Sam y Adam**_

_**- ¿Adam? ¿Qué tiene que ver Adam con todo esto?**_

_**- ¿De quién fue la idea que fuéramos a pescar precisamente este fin de semana? **_(John dijo como un puñal mientras se achicaban sus ojos llenos de suspicacia y rabia).

_**- ¿Tuya? **_(haciéndose el tonto)_**  
**_

_**- Si, mía, con una pequeña ayuda de los tres idiotas de mis hijos**_ (Dean tragó saliva, su padre los había pillado)

_**- La Gorgona no se veía tan mal, una vez te acostumbras al hedor y a su exótico acento**_ (mirando hacía la trampilla).

_**- No lo dudo.**_ (Intentando no reírse del comentario de Dean)_** ¡A por mi diario! **_(ordenó como solo un sargento de los marines haría)

John y Dean estuvieron diciendo varios conjuros para sellar la Gorgona en el zulo aquel, y finalmente destruyeron la cabaña para que nadie se le ocurriera liberar a aquel monstruo. Dean y John hicieron una vuelta rápida al parque, y justo donde Dean tenía las tiendas de campaña, encontraron a Sam y Bobby inconscientes amordazados y atados dentro de las tiendas. John rodó los ojos respiró hondo y tras cerciorarse que estaban todos bien. Decidieron regresar a casa. Bobby agarró su furgoneta, Sam iba a montarse con él cuando John le dijo con un solo dedo que ni se le ocurriera, que Dean y él iban en su camioneta. Dean y Sam se subieron en la camioneta de su padre con cara de ser reos en el pasillo de la muerte. Cuando ya llevaban un buen rato en la carretera.

_**- ¿Papá?**_

_**- ¿si, Sammy?**_

_**- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quiero decir cómo nos has encontrado? ¿Y Adam? **_

_**- ¿Adam? Vuestro hermano está con Rebbeca**_ (Sam y Dean tragaron saliva) _**Llegué a casa y Rebbeca me dijo lo que había pasado.**_

_**- papá yo puedo**_ (empezó Sam)

_**- Samuel, no quiero oír ni una palabra. Estoy demasiado cabreado con vosotros. Me habéis decepcionado tanto**_ (ahora Dean y Sam se sentía horribles. Podían vivir con John cabreado. Se pasaba la mitad del tiempo así. Pero no podían vivir con su padre decepcionado). _**No sabéis el miedo que he pasado esta noche, primero ninguno me contesta al teléfono. Después tu hermano que a la una de la madrugada me contesta desde una carretera**_ (Sam flipando). _**Si, hijo, podía oír los coches. Después llego a casa y me encuentro una total desconocida durmiendo en la cama de mi hijo. De milagro no le pego un tiro. Dale las gracias a Adam que me parara y me contara cual eran vuestros planes para el fin de semana. Sino ahora mismo esa pobre chica estaría haciendo compañía a los angelitos. Cuando nos recuperamos del shock. Me cuenta lo de Dean. Y qué tu te has ido con el estúpido de Singer en su búsqueda. Y cuando llego al parque me encuentro la guarda muerto de hace días pero ni rastro de Singer ni de mis hijos. Y cuando al fin oigo ALGO. ¡Resulta que es una puta GORGONA QUE ESTÁ APUNTO DE DEVORAR A MI PRIMOGÉNITO! Y una vez sellamos la gorgona, porque son inmortales, hijo, y no se les puede matar. MI OTRO HIJO SIGUE SIN DAR SEÑALES DE VIDA. Afortunadamente lo encontramos inconsciente amarrado dentro de la tienda de campaña del estúpido de mi hijo mayor. Él cual se supone que es suficientemente responsable para cuidarse de si mismo y de su hermano pequeño. PERO ESTÁ CLARO QUE TENÍA MÁS CABEZA CUANDO TENÍA 12 AÑOS. **_(Apretando fuertemente los puños en el volante dejando los nudillos casi blancos)_** ¡ASÍ QUE HIJOS, LO QUE TENÍA QUE SER UN BONITO FIN DE SEMANA PADRE E HIJO SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UNA PUTA PESADILLA POR QUE MIS DOS HIJOS MAYORES SE CREEN MUY LISTOS Y CASI LOS DEVORA UN MONSTRUO DE LA MITOLOGÍA GRIEGA!**_

_**- Papá **_(ahora fue Dean)

_**- No, Dean, no. Si escucho alguna de tus chorradas te juro que paro el coche aquí y ahora y no respondo **_(John gritaba lleno de rabia. No podía creer lo cerca que había estado de perder a sus dos hijos. Y por una estupidez tan grande como hacer el cafre con una desconocida por un bosque perdido de la mano de dios. ¡Maldita sea, él los había enseñado mejor! No es que no supieran es que se habían pasado por el forro de los cojones todo lo que en estos años se había esmerado en enseñarles para mantenerse sanos y salvos)_**. Cuando lleguemos a casa os quiero a los tres directos a la cama. Rebbeca está durmiendo en la habitación de Dean. Samuel, ya que la chica es invitada tuya, tú dormirás conmigo **_(Sam ni se atrevió a rechistar a eso)._** Y Dean, tu dormirás con Adam. Mañana después de desayunar, y si yo he logrado tranquilizarme, habrá una reunión familiar. **_


	32. Chapter 32

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

Dean entró en la habitación de puntillas y sin encender la luz ya eran las seis de la mañana y no querría despertar a Adam. Que dormía en su cama, en calzoncillos, boca abajo, destapado. Dean, reconoció la pose, puso una mueca de simpatía por el muchacho y fue a taparlo.

_**- Sam? **_(dijo medio dormido)

_**- shhh, no, soy Dean, duerme.**_ (Adam se dio la vuelta con mucho cuidado de evitar el contacto de su trasero con el colchón, encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y miró a su hermano).

-_** ¿Está Sam bien?**_

_**- si, duerme.**_

_**- lo siento.**_

_**- ¿qué? **_

_**- Es todo culpa mía**_ (con lagrimas en los ojos). _**Me debéis de odiar ahora.**_

_**- ¿Pero que dices canijo**_? (Dean estaba cansado y no entendía nada, solo quería acostarse, pero el niño estaba llorando)

_**- Si yo no me hubiera portado como un capullo con papá, él no hubiera querido regresar antes de tiempo, y no te hubiera llamado esta noche como un desquiciado para decirte que nos regresábamos antes**_ (Adam lloraba ahora sin importar que Dean pudiera hacerle mofa por llorar con 13 años).

_**- Ey ey, ¿enfadado? Estás de broma. Te debo la vida **_

_**- ¿Qué ?**_ (restregándose los ojos con la mano)

_**- Si papá llega a tardar un minuto más, ahora sería hijo único.**_

_**- ¿Pero? No estabas con la chica de la gasolinera ¿Está ella bien?**_

_**- Digamos que mi cita era demasiado mujer para mí. Venga acuéstate**_ (ayudándolo a acostarse y tapándolo con la sabana).

_**- Dean,**_

_**- Duermeeeeee**_ (dijo dulcemente y apagó la luz)

_**- papá casi le pega un tiro a Becca.**_

_**- Algo he oído.**_

_**- Lo siento.**_

_**- ya te he dicho que no tienes nada que sentir.**_

_**- no, siento que ni tu ni Sam hayáis tenido un buen fin de semana. **_

_**- Algo me dice que nuestros culos**_ (sentándose en la cama y descalzándose_**) no son los únicos que se han metido en un lío este fin de semana**_ (Dean se acostó sin desvestirse, no valía la pena en unas tres o cuatro horas se despertaría).

_**- Buenas noches, Dean.**_

_**- Buenas noches, Adam. No dejes que las chinches te coman**_ (Adam estuvo a punto de replicarle pero estaba cansado y adolorido y simplemente se volvió a acostar boca bajo y cerró los ojos)

_**- ¿puedo ir a ver a Rebbeca? ¿Solo par ver si está bien?**_ (Sam dijo tímidamente al entrar en la habitación de su padre. A Adam no era al único que le daba escalofríos esa habitación).

_**- Mañana ya la verás, acuéstate Samuel.**_

_**- es que le dije que…**_(John lo fulminó con la mirada)_**…que **_

- _**Samuel, la chica está durmiendo, le tuve que dar un valium para tranquilizarla. Estaba como histérica, nunca le habían puesto un revolver entre ceja y ceja antes. Dormirá por lo menos las próximas 10 horas **_(respiró hondo, no quería hablar ahora con el muchacho. estaba demasiado enfadado y seguro que acabaría diciéndole algo de lo que después se arrepentiría). _**Acuéstate.**_

- _**Me quedaría más tranquilo si pudiera verla.**_

- _**Samuel**_ (entre dientes) _**o te vas a la cama ahora o te juro que no respondo.**_

- _**Lo siento, señor**_ (y finalmente empezó a quitarse las deportivas)

_**- Más lo siento yo, hijo. Más lo siento yo. Vamos a ver si podemos dormir unas horitas ¿ok?**_

- _**si, señor**_ (dijo triste Sam y se metió en la cama).

- _**Buenas noches, hijo**_ (apagó la luz y se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos)

_**- Buenas noches, papá.**_

Eran más de las once y aun estaban todos dormidos. Aquella había sido una noche movidita. Para todos. Por más increíble que parezca y a pesar de haber tomado un somnífero de caballo, la primera en despertarse fue Rebbeca. Se quedó durante unos 20 minuto sen la habitación, para no molestar, pero estaba tan intranquila que no aguantó más y fue a la habitación de Sam y abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta.

_**- ¿Sam?**_ (dijo flojito)

_**- mmmm**_ (se giró Dean para ver quien era y soltó el cuchillo que tenía escondido debajo la almohada) _**¿Becca?**_

_**- ¿Y Sam?**_ (flojito porque Adam seguía durmiendo)

_**- durmiendo con papá, no querían molestarte.**_

_**- ¿Está bien? **_(preguntó preocupada)

_**- si, tranquila. ¿qué hora es?**_

_**- las once y veinte. **_

_**- Ok, es tarde ¿no? dame un segundo y bajo a prepararte algo de desayunar.**_

_**- Oh, no. No es necesario. Solo estaba preocupada por Sam, quedó en llamarme cuando te encontrara.**_

_**- da igual, yo tengo hambre.**_ (Levantándose y agarrando suavemente por los hombros a Rebbeca y saliendo con cuidado de la habitación)_**.¿te gustan los huevos revueltos?**_

_**- Sammy y yo compramos bagels ¿quieres?**_

_**- ¿comprasteis bagels?**_

_**- Si a Sam le encantan.**_

_**- A Sam le encantan**_ (Dean no paraba de repetir lo que decía Rebbeca estaba muy espeso aun y le dolía la cabeza horrores. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza)

_**- Espera**_ (Rebbeca subió corriendo las escaleras, Dean hizo una mueca, los de más aun dormían y bajó también corriendo, Dean solo lo dejó pasar) _**toma **_(alargándole una pastilla) _**es lo mejor para la resaca. Es milagroso, créeme**_. (Dean se la tomó) _**¿Tan buena fue la fiesta?**_

_**- ¡Mitológica!**_

_**- wuauuuu pensé que en los pueblos no sabían divertirse.**_

_**- yo también lo pensaba ¿**__**B**__**agels**__**, no?.**_

_**- Dos por favor.**_

_**- ¿Con Dulce o salado?**_

_**- Uno de cada.**_

_**- claro, uno de cada. Yo me voy a preparar algo con más cuerpo ¿vale?**_

_**- déjame que te ayude.**_ (Y agarró la tabla de cortar y cortó un poco de tomate, cebolla, pimiento y champiñones.)

_**- eso tiene buena pinta.**_ (Rebbeca echó todos los vegetales en la sartén y los salteó hasta que empezaron a estar doraditos)

_**- Lía esos 6 huevos**_ (señalándole un cuenco y los huevos) _**¿te gusta el queso?**_

_**- si.**_ (Relamiéndose) _**hay queso parmesano en la nevera**_ (Dean la abrió y sacó el queso rayado y se lo dio a Rebbeca). _**En el estante de arriba hay salchichas de pavo. Son más sanas que las de cerdo**_. (Dean las sacó) _**Ábrelas y desmenúzalas en la sartén con un poco del vino blanco que nos sobró ayer **_(señalándole la botella que había en una esquinita. Dean iba a matara a Sam ¿vino? No podían tomar cervezas como todo el mundo. Su padre y él tomaban cervezas. John se iba a dar cuenta de la botella e iba a hacer preguntas)

-_** Eres toda una cocinera. **_

_**- ¡Que bah! Esto y macarrones con queso es lo único que se preparar. Mi madre todos los domingos se lo prepara a mi padre y a Jolie. **_

_**- Tú no comes.**_

_**- ¿Estás de broma? Eso engorda un montón.**_

_**- Pero si está muy bien.**_

_**- Porque no como esas cosas. **_

_**- ¡Chicas!**_

_**- ¿Perdón?**_ (fulminándolo con la mirada) _**¿Qué que le hago ahora?**_

_**- Muy bien. ¿has liado ya los huevos?**_

_**- Si, aquí**_ (enseñándole el cuenco)

_**- Añádelos a las verduritas y no dejes de remover hasta que yo te diga. (**_Dean estuvo removiendo un buen rato)_**, ahora el queso**_

_**- ¿Cuanto?**_

_**- Eso a gusto **_(Dean le echó un buen puñado)

_**- ¡vaya! Si que te gusta el queso jajaja Cuando empiece a fundirse lo apartas y le añades la carne de las salchichas.**_

_**- ummmmm huele estupendamente.**_

_**- Jajajaj**_

_**- ¡Qué!**_

_**- Eso es lo que dice siempre Jolie**_ (en ese momento John, adam y Sam entraron en la cocina). _**Voy a tostar un poco de pan. Hola**_

_**- Buenos días**_ (dijo un poco dormido aun Adam)

_**- Buenos días Rebbeca,**_ ¿Qué tal dormites? (preguntó John) _**Dean **_(mirando a Dean)

_**- Bien, gracias, señor Winchester. La pastilla que me dio me fue muy bien.**_

_**- uenos ías apá**_ (con un bagel en la boca).

_**- Hola Rebbeca**_ (Sam se acercó para darle un beso de buenos días Pero Rebbeca le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que hasta tuvo que agarrarlo John para que el chico no cayera al suelo) _**Plaff**_

_**- Pero Pero pero**_ (Sam se tocaba la dolorida mejilla mientras con los ojos como platos miraba a Rebbecca como si fuera un alienígena) _**Lo siento, cuando llegué estabas K.O y no quise despertarte **_(Sam se acercó para darle una caricia y hacer las paces pero Rebbeca le dio otro guantazo esta vez en la otra mejilla) _**Plaff**_

_**- Auuuuuuuuu**_ (John volvió a para al muchacho, tanto John como Adam y Dean lo estaba mirando todo divertidísimos) _**Rebbeca, ¡para ya! Ya te he dicho que**_

_**- Eres un maldito mentiroso, Sam Winchester. Voy a lalmar a ver si me pueden cambiar el vuelo y salir esta misma tarde y hasta entonces no quiero que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra más. **_

_**- No te pongas a sí mujer, **_

_**- Exacto, mujer. Yo osy una mujer, Tú en cambio ¿Cuántos años tienes Sam? ¿19? ¡19! Tu padre dijo 16. ¡Dieciséis! ¡Por dios, si tienes la edad de Jolie! ¡Como narices no me he dado cuenta! ¡Eres un maldito crío! **_

_**- Rebbeca, te lo puedo explicar, yo jamás te dije que tenía 19, tu lo asumiste, cuando me vistes con aquel libro de la facultad.**_

_**- Mira,**_ (apuntándole con el dedo) _**No se como narices te ah educado tu padre, pero en mi casa hacer creer a una persona una cosa que no es verdad, tiene un nombre y es ENGAÑO. Y sabes engañar a una chica para que se acueste contigo, eso, eso, ¡Eso no tiene nombre! Eres de lo peor que he conocido en mi vida! Y no quiero volver a saber de ti **_(Y Rebbeca salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos hacía la habitación de Dean)

- (todos se quedaron mirando a Sam, que continuaba perplejo) _**Voy a hablar con ella.**_

_**- tú desayuna, ya has hecho demasiado. Ya iré yo a hablar con ella**_ (dijo John y salió de la cocina)


	33. Chapter 33

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

_**- ¿Se puede?**_ (picó a la puerta John y aunque estaba entre abierta esperó a que l achica le diera permiso)-

_**- si sniff sniff**_ (la chica estaba sentada en la cama secándose las lágrimas e intentando parar el llanto). _**Siento la escenita de abajo.**_

_**- No tienes nada de lo que disculparte. Todo lo que has dicho ha estado muy bien dicho.**_

_**- Pero quería hacerlo en privado, pero cuando lo vi ahí plantado, como si nada, no sé, no pude controlarme. **_

_**- Te entiendo, yo no hubiera reaccionado mucho mejor **_(sentándose en la silla del escritorio de Dean).

_**- ¿He sido una tonta, verdad? Debí darme cuenta que Sam solo tenía 16.**_

_**- si no te lo hubiera dicho ayer noche, ¿hoy lo sospecharías?**_

- (la chica se quedó pensativa un momento) _**no**_ (tuvo que reconocer muy a su pesar) _**Actúa como si tuviera 19, no como si tuviera 16.**_

_**- Sammy es muy maduro para su edad. Se ha criado en la carretera y eso le ha hecho madurar más rápido que los demás chicos. Pero no lo estoy excusando. Lo que hizo estuvo muy mal. Y créeme que tendré unas palabras con él. Pero conozco bien a mi hijo, no lo hizo con la intención de … de…(**_John ahora estaba rojo, no sabía como decir eso a una señorita)

_**- ¿de meterse en mis bragas?**_ (Dijo con una mueca de tristeza)

_**- si**_ (más rojo aún) _**el chico está realmente enamorado de ti. Su primer…su primer… amor, ¿sabes?**_

_**- No, se ofenda señor, pero yo no he sido su primer nada.**_ (John se quedó n poco impactado pero no dijo nada) _**No, miento si debo de ser la primera tonta que ha tomado un avión y se ha plantado en medio de la nada para ver a su novio-niño. ¡Tiene la edad**_ de mi hermanita! (tapándose la cara con las manos).

- Rebbeca (intentando sonar afable) _**Sam te quiere, no dudes de sus sentimientos. Tienes todo el derecho de estar enfadada y no querer saber nada más de él, pero solo creo que eso debías saberlo. Y una cosa más**_ (dándole una trajeta de crédito) _**utilízala para la compra del billete. Es lo menos. Después de que casi te mato ayer a la noche y que mi hijo, bueno. Es lo mínimo.**_

_**- Gracias, señor Winchester, el mes que viene le haré una transferencia.**_

_**- Ni hablar, ese dinero va a salir directo del bolsillo de Samuel. **_

_**- Entonces, voy a reservar en primera clase**_ (John no pudo más que reír al comentario).

_**- Cuando tengas el vuelo me lo dices y Dean o yo te llevaremos al aeropuerto.**_

_**- Gracias de nuevo**_ (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

_**- Me hubiera gustado que nos conociéramos en otras circunstancias**_ (Rebbeca asintió y se puso a mirar en el laptop de Sam el siguiente vuelo a Boston).

John bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina que estaba sumida en un silencio casi espectral. Se sirvió un plato, se puso una taza de café y se sentó en su silla. Echándoles una mirada rápida a sus tres hijos que habían dejado de comer y lo miraban temerosos.

_**- Comed**_ (dijo sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en su voz. Los chicos no podían decir de que humor estaba su padre. Pero obedecieron y retomaron el desayuno).

_**- ¿Papá?**_ (sam al fin se atrevió a romper el silencio) _**Rebbeca está bien.**_

_**- La chica está muy dolida, creí que habíamos hablado de eso Samuel**_ (Dijo con el mismo tono neutro John. ¡ouch! Samuel en vez de Sammy o Sam se dijo para si mismo Sam).

_**- Cuando hablamos, ella ya pensaba que tenía 19.**_

_**- ¿Y cuando compró los pasajes de avión?**_

_**- ¿qué?**_

_**- hijo, ¿cuando compró los pasajes fue antes o después de nuestra charla?**_ (Sam no dijo nada) _**y ¿cuando llegó al aeropuerto y la recogisteis fue antes o después de nuestra charla?**_ (Sam seguía en silencio_**)¿Y cuando pasasteis todo el día y parte de la noche juntos fue antes o después de nuestra charla?**_ (Sam tragó saliva pero no sabía que contestar que no cabreara aun más a su padre) _**¡Desde cuando jugar con los sentimientos de la gente está bien! ¡No eres tú Samuel John Winchester quien siempre nos está dando lecciones de moral a tu hermano o a mí sobre todo! ¿Dónde dejaste esa moral tan íntegra cuando le dejaste creer a la pobre chica que eras de su edad? **_(dando un golpe en la mesa, los tres muchachos dieron un salto en su silla).

_**- Y tú**_ (apuntando con el tenedor a Dean) _**más vale que no me entere que estuviste detrás de toda esta charada.**_

_**- no, papá, Dean no tuvo nada que ver**_ (Sam se apresuró a aclararle a su padre).

_**- ¿Lo sabías?**_

_**- si, señor**_ (Dijo Dean muy serio) _**Pero me pareció hipócrita por mi parte decirle como tenía que ligarse a una chica.**_

- _**No estamos hablando de ligar, Dean.**_

_**- No, señor. **_

_**- papá, Dean, no tuvo nada que ver**_ (Sam empezó a decir, no podía creer que su padre aun le pidiera explicacione hermano sobre sus actos. Tenía 16 años no 6)

_**- Samuel, ahora no estoy hablando contigo, así que te sugiero que te quedes ahí calladito sentado cómodamente**_ (remarcando lo de cómodo) _**desayunando mientras puedas. **_

_**- Si, señor**_ (bajó la cabeza y bebió un poco de leche)

_**- Una pregunta Dean, hijo, siempre que me voy esto es así? Quiero decir. ¿Es salir yo por esa puerta y esto convertirse en Sodoma y Gomorra?. ¿O he tenido la fatídica suerte de escoger el peor fin de semana de vuestras vidas? Porque hijo ahora mismo la sensación que tengo es que me podía estar más tranquilo cuando erais unos niños. Que ahora que se supone que ya soy mayores y responsables**_. (Dean sabía que su padre no esperaba ninguna respuesta de él, pero necesitaba hacerle saber a su padre que si que podía confiar en él)

_**- Papá, ha sido un fin de semana atípico. **_

_**- Tienes 20 años ¿no?**_ (Dean asintió, no le gustaba que su padre le recordara la edad que tenía, eso jamás era bueno) _**En estos 20 años ¿Cuántos días atípicos has tenido?**_ (John sabía que Dean desde los 17 años se había metido en algunos líos bastante embarazosos y en alguna que otra situación peligrosa. Dean era un gran cazador, un gran chico y un gran hijo. Así que John solía hacerse el tonto y hacer como que no sabía nada. Pero Sam había empezado a seguir los pasos de Dean. Y ahora eran los dos que empezaban a cubrirse de mierda. Y por lo que veía Adam iba por el mismo camino).

_**- Unos cuantos señor**_ (Dean se sentía fatal había fallado a su padre como hijo y había fallado a Sam como hermano mayor)

- _**La amiga de Sam, Rebbeca, ahora está buscando el primer vuelo para Boston. Que pagarás de tu bolsillo, Samuel**_ (Sam levantó un poco la cabeza pero no dijo nada). _**Como no puedo confiar en vosotros chicos, os dejaré en casa de Bobby mientras Dean y yo llevamos a la chica al aeropuerto y me aseguro que toma bien el avión. Y después trataremos toda la mierda que habéis hecho este fin de semana. Y Adam. No te engañes, que tus hermanos hayan metido la pata hasta el fondo no ha hecho que me haya olvidado de que tú y yo, niño, tenemos una charla pendiente.**_

_**- Papá, pero si ayer a la noche ya me**_ (miró a sus hermanos y se puso rojo_**) ya hablamos.**_

- _**Ayer "hablamos" sobre respeto y pataletas. Nos queda la charla sobre mentiras y manipulaciones**_ (arqueando la ceja). _**Que sinceramente no vendría mal que tuviera con los 3**_ (clavando la mirada en Dean. ¡Maldita sea!, si no podía confiar en Dean ¿en quién?). _**Por cierto, esto está realmente delicioso.**_

_**- Son los huevos especiales de Becca**_ (dijo Dean)

- _**Espero que te hayas fijado como los ha hecho, están realmente buenos.**_

_**- La he ayudado**_ (Dean se dio cuenta que su padre y ano quería hablar más del tema hasta que ya no estuviera la chica por casa).

_**- ¿Y también hay Bagels? Los favoritos del bigfoot.**_

_**- ¿Bagels?**_ (preguntó John)

_**- No están mal**_ (dijo Sam lanzándole una mirada asesina a su hermano).

_**- ¿Puedo comer bagels también, papá?**_ (preguntó Adam)

- _**un par nada más.**_

_**- ¿Dónde esta el dulce de leche, la mermelada y la nutella? (**_levantándose y mirando en la alacena)

_**- Adam, no quiero guarradas. Un par de bagels con mantequilla y ya está. **_

_**- Así no me gustan**_. (Paró de buscar y miró a su padre poniendo morritos)

_**- Pues entonces no comas. **_

_**- pero**_

_**- Adam, por si no te has dado cuenta, no estoy de humor**_ (John sonaba muy cansado)._**Con mantequilla o nada**_. (Adam finalmente agarró los dos bagels y se los puso en una punta del plato)

_**- ¿Puedo ponerle jamón York y queso?**_ (Dean y sam le dieron a la vez una patadita bajo la mesa) _**Auuuuuu**_

_**- papaaaaaaaaa**_

_**- gracias chicos**_

_**- ¡Jo! Estoy creciendo **_(se quejó como haría un niño pequeño Adam).

_**- Si sigues así lo único que te va a crecer es el buche**_ (John le dijo esta vez un poco más suave).

_**- Vale, pero después no me llaméis canijo**_ (dando un bocado enorme a uno de los bagels).


	34. Chapter 34

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

El resto de la mañana fue a cámara lenta. Era como si el tiempo se dilatara. 5 minutos parecían una hora. Y una hora parecí aun día. John descubrió que sus hijo 3 tenían algo en común, aparte de la sangre. Los tres odiaban "la espera". Los tres hubieran preferido que John se hubiera levantado esa mañana con la correo en la mano les hubiera zurrado y hubieran proseguido con el día. Bueno, lo que realmente hubieran preferido es que John sufriera e amnesia y se olvidara de todo ese fin de semana. Pero como ese tipo de milagros no se dan en casa Winchester, preferían acabar con la charal y la zurra lo antes posible.

Aunque Sam y Adam tenían asegurado un final no feliz para sus traseros el destino del trasero de Dean era incierto. Tenía 20 años. Era un hombre. Ya había ido de caza solo. La mayor parte del tiempo era un joven muy responsable y maduro. Muchos más maduros y responsables que muchos padres de familia. Pero llevaba un tiempo que se había relajado un poco. Desde que Sam dejó de ser un mocoso y empezó a ser un chico que se podía valer por si mismo, más o menos, haría ya un año. El no tener que estar constantemente encima del crío había sido un alivio para Dean. Dean había empezado a comportarse como un joven más. Salía de fiesta, de copas y con chicas sin tener que esconderse. Siempre que no estuviera de caza. Dean se había relajado tanto que ese fin de semana casi muere. Aquel fin de semana Dean y Sam habían omitido un montón de pasos que su padre les había inculcado des de la más tierna infancia. Dean se sentía realmente como una mierda. Se sentía idiota, había cometido errores que no hubiera cometido cuando tenía 9 años. Había fallado a su padre. Había puesto en peligro a Sammy. Era él único de los 3 que sentía que realmente cualquier castigo que John tuviera pensado sería bien merecido y seguramente sería poco.

Sam estaba nervioso, no era bien-bien nervioso. Inquieto, tampoco se podría decir inquieto. Histérico, eso es, Sam estaba histérico. Sabía que él era el causante de todo aquel despropósito de fin de semana. Al fin y al cabo se había orquestado toda la charada por que Rebbeca venía visitarlo a él. Adam tenía que ir de pesca con John y entretenerlo todo el fin de semana. Y Dean se había ido a ese estúpido parque a acampar para quitarse del medio. Sam se sentía culpable, porque Dean casi muere por hacerle un estúpido favor. Por darle un fin de semana a solas con su novia. La cual ya no era su novia porque la había jodido mintiéndole con lo de la edad. Y Adam que no es ningún secreto que no siente, precisamente, adoración por él. Había accedido a ir de pesca con John para lo mismo, par dejarle un fin de semana a solas con Rebbeca. Y ahora iba a recibir una zurra de las de campeonato por hacerle un favor. Sam encima sabía que en cuanto John les dejara en casa de Bobby tampoco lo iba a pasar precisamente bien. Pero lo de Bobby era inevitable, se iba a pasar el siguiente mes haciendo los trabajitos más desagradables y odiosos para aquel gruñón. Además aun tenía fresca la última zurra de su padre. Y sabía que aquello había sido un paseo en el campo comparado con lo que le esperaba. Y no tan solo estaba lo de la charla y la zurra. Sino que John tardaría mucho tiempo en estar de humor. Así que en las próximas semanas se tendría que ir con píes de plomo con todo lo que se le decía, y sobretodo en su caso, cómo se le decían las cosas a John. Solo confiaba que para cuando empezaran las clases su culo volviera a ser el que era. Porque solo hay algo peor que recibir una zurra con 16 años. Es recibir una zurra con 16 años y pasarte 8 horas sentado en un duro e incomodo pupitre e ir a las duchas después de la clase de educación física con muestras de haber sido nalgueado a conciencia. Esa no era una buena forma de empezar el instituto.

Adam por su parte estaba furioso. Una vez más su padre iba a zurrarle por algo que él encontraba muy injusto. Vale que fuera a zurra a Sam también, pero ¡Él ni siquiera había tenido sexo ese fin de semana! Se llevaba solo la parte dolorosa, una vez más, nada de placer para Adam y todo el dolor para su pobre trasero. Él ni tan siquiera quería ir a pescar con John. Le gustaba pescar con John, pero sabía que John lo llevaba no para disfrutar de un buen rato padre- hijo. Sino porque quería hablar de Eve y de su madre. Y Adam lo último que quería era hablar de ello. La mayor parte del tiempo no sabía como se sentía y mucho menos expresarlo. Y solo quería hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, era más fácil, aunque había ratos que eso le costaba horrores y que estuvieran todo el rato preguntándole cómo se encontraba no ayudaba nada. Además, él ya se había llevado una zurra esa noche. No era justo. Ningún provecho y doble ración. Y además estaba esa espera. ¿Por qué tenía que aguardar como un condenado a la horca? Si total, le iba a zurrar igualmente. Claro que no molaba que le zurrara habiendo una chica en casa. Adam no era precisamente del tipo silencioso. Y no quería que la chica pensara que era un bebé. Adam cada vez estaba más y más enfadado con toda aquella situación. Se veía como una victima de un trato injusto, ya que él no había hecho nada malo. John no le había preguntado por los motivos por los que él quería ir a pescar. Es más, le estaba muy bien empleado, porque John creía que le estaba parando una trampa a Adam, para forzarlo a hablar y resultó que él que había sido engañado había sido él. Adam estaba convencido que eso era lo que le cabreaba, que su hijito había sido más listo que él. Y se inventaba un montón de pomposas acusaciones para justificar su cabreo.

John por su parte intentaba calmarse, no recordaba haber estado tan enfadado en años. Adam había vuelto a mentirle y manipularlo. Y aquello le ponía furiosos, esa manía suya de manipular a la gente para conseguir las cosas le parecía imperdonable. Sam y Dean, mentían, o y tanto que mentían, incluso le desobedecían, pero eran transparentes como el agua de un manantial. El chico había accedido ir a pescar no porque quisiera pasar un rato con él a solas, como hacían antes. No, lo había ahecho para que Sam se quedara a solas con la chica. Si que quería que los 3 hermanos estrecharan lazos, pero no de esa manera, no quería que se unieran en contra de él. Y Sam, Sam se suponía que era él más bueno de los tres. Sus tres chicos eran buenos. Dean era impulsivo pero con un corazón de oro. Adam era buffff caprichoso pero si se había metido en ese marrón era para ayudar a Sam. Y Sam, Sam era terco como una mula pero siempre pensaba primero en lo era correcto y después intentaba actuar en consecuencia. Pero ese fin de semana, ninguno de sus hijos habían hecho ni una cosa bien. Mentiras, manipulaciones, desobedecer, saltarse los mínimos de seguridad. Eso era lo que realmente le cabreaba. Adam no conocía aun los protocolos. Pero Dean y Sam los tenían tan asimilados que hasta ese momento John hubiera jurado que los protocolos para su familia eran como el respirar. Y no podía evitar preguntarse cuantas más veces habrían sido tan descuidados. También se sentía en parte culpable, casi pierde a Dean y a Sam y solo porque en el último año, John se había relajado con los muchachos. Si los entrenamientos eran más duros y más seguidos. Pero había dejado a los chicos solos demasiado tiempo. Y aun eran, eso, chicos. Dean desde que cumpliera los 17 años y John el diera su viejo coche se había ido descarrilando más y más. Si no estaba de caza su vida era para el placer y la fiesta. Y John había dejado de hacer de padre de Dean y lo trataba como un compañero de trabajo. Y eso no podía ser, Dean no necesitaba un compañero, necesitaba a un padre. ¡Él, primero de todo, era su padre! ¿Y qué iba a hacer? ¿Poner sobre sus rodillas a su hijo de 20 años? No es que no se lo mereciera, porque se lo había merecido a pulso desobedeciéndolo y sobretodo poniéndose a él y a su hermano en peligro. Pero volvía a los mismo Dean era ya un hombre, aunque mostraba tener más cabeza cuando tenía 9 años. Aquello hacía que la presión de John se elevara hasta la estratósfera. El destino de los traseros de Adam y Sam lo tenía muy claro. Pero estaba totalmente perdido con Dean . John se sintió como un idiota cuando pensó que por ser sus chicos mayores se le acabarían las preocupaciones. Sus preocupaciones no se habían acabado solo que ahora eran de otro tipo. ¿Y Sam? Seguía en shock, Sam la había cagado con la chica, y a había cagado hasta el fondo. Él no había subido a sus chicos para que se comportasen así con las chicas. Si, era cierto mentían, estafaban a las compañías de tarjetas de crédito y alguna que otra vez habían robado, pero solo cuando era por cuestión de trabajo o por seguridad. Y les había enseñado desde muy pequeños a distinguir cuando una cosa es cuestión de vida o muerte y cuando solo era prescindible. Les había enseñado a ser honestos consigo mismos y con la gente que se preocupaba por ellos, como el pastor Jim, Eddie, Caleb, Bobby o la viuda Macmillan. Pero quizás no había remarcado lo suficiente al muchacho lo de ser honesto, quizás se hubiera perdido con tantos sobrenombres, tantas cuartadas y tanto secretismo. Pero hacer creer a la chica que tenía 19 años, eso estaba mal, y sabía que Sam lo sabía. Solo que Sam en algún momento había empezado a actuar como Dean. Pero Dean jamás había tenido una relación seria con nadie, no una en la que se toma un avión y se presenta en tu casa.

Todo estaba tan mal que no sabía por donde empezar. Y l achica había encontrado un vuelo para las cuatro de esa misma tarde. John no sabía si para entonces estaría más calmado y sabría que hacer.

Rebbeca compró el billete de avión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por suerte, había un vuelo ese mismo día, a las cuatro. Llamó a su padre para decirle que regresaba antes y que la fuera a recoger al aeropuerto. No quiso adelantarle nada más. Pero tras colgar a su padre, empezó de nuevo a llorar. Realmente estaba enamorada de Sam. Él era tan distinto a los demás chicos. O al menos eso había pensado. Pero al final la había engañado como todos. Estuvo llorando hasta que finalmente se calmó un poco. No quería salir de esa habitación y enfrentarse a Sam. Ya le había dicho lo que quería decirle. Y ahora si lo veía solo iba a ser peor. Se sentía traicionada y humillada. Un niño de 16 años le había engañado. Se había acostado y sobretodo, colgado, de un chico de la edad de Jolie. De repente cayó, podía ir a la cárcel por acostarse con un menor ¿no? e ingresar en una de esas listas de delincuentes sexuales. Rebbeca intentó ser razonable, estaba claro que Sam no la iba a denunciar y su padre tampoco, incluso le había ofrecido la tarjeta para comprarle el billete de avión, y parecía muy legal. La tristeza volvió de nuevo. Le jodía que Sam fuera menor, le jodía porque lo quería, le jodía porque le había engañado y no podía salir con alguien que la había engañado así de esa manera y sobretodo, porque era un niño. Solo a ella le podían pasar esas cosas, tenía tan mala estrella.


	35. Chapter 35

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

_**- Bueno son las dos, me llevo a vuestra amiga al aeropuerto. Sam ve a llamarla**_

_**- ¿Yo? pero si**_

_**- Sam, calla y obedece**_ (el tono de John era aterrador)

_**- Si, señor**_ (dijo buscando apoyo en la mirad de Dean, como siempre hacía cuando su padre se ponía en plan sargento).

_**- Rebbeca, son las dos, mi padre dice**_ (se abrió la puerta y una Rebbeca muy seria y con los ojos rojos apareció) _**dice…que…Rebbeca, lo siento**_. (Sam se derrumbó al ver los ojos de la chica_**) Soy un cabrón. Lo sé. Soy lo peor, me doy caso, te lo juro. Pero eres tan genial y si te hubiera dicho la verdad no me hubieras ni mirado. Y esas últimas semanas en Boston han sido las mejores de mi vida. Y no por lo del sexo, que bueno si **_(sonrojándose) _**sino porque cuando estaba contigo me sentía en la gloria. Eres**_

- _**Cállate, la has cagado**_ (le echó en cara).

- _**Lo sé**_ (Sam bajó la cabeza y dijo sintiéndose la persona más ruin del mundo).

_**- ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, si hubiera sabido tu edad no te hubiera ni mirado. Pero eso no es excusa, Sam**_

_**- Lo sé, y me siento fatal,**_(poniendo los ojitos de cachorrito)

_**- ¿Tú te sientes fatal? ¿Tú?**_ (Rebbeca no podía creédselo) _**No eres tú al que le han engañado, Sam, realmente me gustabas. ¿Sabes que es que alguien al que quieres te traicioné de esa manera?**_

_**- ¿me quieres?**_ (Sam no podía creer lo que oía. Él estaba colado por los huesos de esa chica, pero pensaba que para Rebbeca solo era un chico con quien se lo pasaba bien)

_**- claro idiota, ¿o tú te crees que una toma un avión y se planta en medio de la nada por solo pasar un buen rato?.**_

_**- Yo también te**_

_**- No te atrevas a acabar esa frase Sam**_ (Rebbeca dijo en un tono de advertencia muy parecido al que solía usar John). _**Si me quisieses lo más mínimo no me hubieras engañado. **_

_**- Siento haberte hecho daño. Nada más lejos que.**_

_**- ¿Sam? ¿Si te hago una pregunta serás sincero?**_

_**- ¿Tenías intención de decirme la verdad o simplemente esperabas que la cosa se enfriara y ya está Y yo jamás lo hubiera sabido?**_

_**- solo quería ver que pasaba, quizás si esperaba un poco más, ya no te importara y**_ (Rebbeca lo miró fijamente y Sam se vino abajo_**) Rebbeca me gustas mucho, no es mentira. Pero sabía que solo estaríamos en Boston unas semanas y que después nos marcharíamos. No esperaba que continuáramos, no**_ esperaba que fuera tan serio. Y ahora no quiero que esto nuestro se acabe.

_**- Pues lo siento Sam, porque esto nuestro se ha acabado. Y si tienes razón eres un cabrón. Solo espero que no se lo hagas a otra chica. Porque las chicas, Sam, tenemos sentimiento y a nadie le gusta que se aprovechen de su buena fe.**_

_**- ¿Puedo llamarte? No ahora, cuando**_

_**- vete a la mierda, Sam.**_

_**- No quiero saber nada de ti, borra mi número de tu agenda**_

_**- Rebbeca**_ (agarrándola por la muñeca) _**si pudiera volver a tras, te juro que te lo contaría, pero no puedo. No puedo cambiar el hecho que fui un capullo. Pero si que te puedo prometer que nunca nunca más te fallaré. Por favor, piénsatelo.**_

_**- Tú no lo entiendes, te quiero, idiota, te quiero y me has jodido**_ (Rebbeca le chilló). _**Así que deja esa estúpida cara de perrito abandonado y deja que siga con mi vida**_ (zafándose de la mano de Sam).

_**- Yo también te quiero, por favor dame una segunda oportunidad. **_

_**- Me voy**_ (agarrando la bolsa del suelo) _**Espero que te vaya bien. No debería, pero lo espero**_ (y bajó la escaleras, al píe estaban Dean y John esperándola) _**¿Nos podemos ir, por favor?.**_

_**- Claro**_ (dijo John tomando la bolsa y echándole una mirada rápida de decepción a Sam). _**¡Chicos! Al coche de Dean, cuando lleguemos a casa de Bobby, os quedáis ahí, mientras Dean y yo acompañamos a Rebbeca al aeropuerto.**_

_**- si, señor**_ (dijeron los tres. El momento fatídico se estaba acercando).

John conducía, Rebbeca iba de copiloto y Dean, Sam y Adam iban en el asiento de atrás. Dean desde los 17 años que no se había visto relegado al asiento de atrás. Pero el ambiente estaba tan caldeado que ni siquiera le dio importancia. En todo el camino Dean iba echando miradas furtivas a su hermano. Sam se veía desolado. Dean sabía que el chico estaba destrozado. No tan solo porque la chica había roto con él, sino porque se había comportado de una forma muy poco apropiada. Y su hermano tenía una escala de valores muy alta. Sobre todo con él mismo. De haber sido él, le sabría un poco mal y si bueno la vida no es justa, pero sabía rehacerse mejor que Sammy, y después de un par de días malos volvería a ser el mismo de siempre. Por ejemplo con Lisa. Con Lisa había sido genial, no le hubiera importado quedarse un poco más, pero lo que no puede ser, no puede ser. Al llegar a casa de Bobby. John estuvo un rato hablando con Bobby, Sam estaba demasiado ocupado sintiéndose miserable por Rebbeca que ni siquiera pensó que pudiera pensar que estuvieran hablando de ellos. No hasta que Rebbeca se giró y le miró.

_**- ¿Crees que le estará contando lo de ayer noche? (dijo sonrojada) No quiero que tu padre piense que yo…**_

_**- ¿Qué pasó anoche?**_ (Adam preguntó sin malicia)

_**- nada que te deba importar**_ (Sam dijo con muy malos modos)

_**- imbécil**_ (dijo Adam)

_**- cállate**_ (casi le escupió Sam)

_**- Parad, ya están las cosas suficientemente mal, cómo para que le suméis una peleita estúpida.**_

_**- Ha empezado él, yo solo he preguntado.**_

_**- Me importa una mierda quien ha empezado. Se acaba ahora**_ (Dean clavaba la imitación del marine cabreado)

_**- ¿Sam?**_ (Rebecca lo miró preocupada)

_**- No, tranquila, Bobby y yo hablamos, no le dirá nada**_ (Sam seguía con una voz apagada y cara de suma tristeza)

_**- ¿Seguro?**_

_**- 100 x 100**_ (Rebbeca se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y se giró para continuar mirando por la ventanilla a ver si podía leer en los labios alguna palabra, pero no sabía leer los labios y Bobby estaba de espaldas a ellos. Solo podía ver la cara de John, y a penas hablaba).

Al cabo de un rato John acompañado de Bobby volvieron al coche, abrió la puerta de atrás y dijo en un tono frío como un témpano de hielo.

_**- Vosotros dos**_ (dirigiéndose a Sam y a Adam_**) fuera. Cuando haya salido el avión de Rebbeca regresaremos y nos iremos a casa a tener esa charla que tenemos pendiente. Portaros bien. No quiero ni una queja de Bobby.**_

_**- si, señor**_ (dijeron los dos con una mueca de dolor)

_**- Rebbeca**_ (dijo Sam con los ojos vidriosos pero aguantando las lágrimas, la chica ni lo miró solo le respondió).

- adiós.

El avión salió puntual a las cuatro. Una vez la chica pasó la puerta de embarque John estuvo más tranquilo. Una parte del problema estaba de camino a Boston. Miró a Dean, que no había abierto la boca en todo el día. Y le agarró cariñosamente por la nuca y respiró hondo.

_**- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente, hijo. **_

_**- Lo sé, señor.**_

_**- vamos, al coche, de camino hablaremos.**_ (Dean asintió pero seguía sentado)_**No quiero tener esta conversación delante de tus hermanos **_(Dean se levantó y fue con su padre al coche)

_**- Papá, antes que empiece, déjame un minuto**_ (John no dijo nada pero tampoco lo mandó a callar) _**Señor, sé que la he jodido. La he jodido de todas las formas posibles. Te mentí, no seguí las órdenes, no seguí los protocolos, puse la vida de Sammy en peligro**_

_**- y la tuya**_ (interrumpió un instante John)

_**- y la mía. Sé que te he fallado. Y que ahora piensas que no puedes confiar más en mí. Pero papá te juro por lo más sagrado que si que puedes confiar en mi. Que no volverá a pasar algo así nunca más**_ (Dean estaba a punto de desmontarse y John lo sabía). _**Y no lo digo para no responsabilizarme de mis malas decisiones. Cualquier castigo que decidas estará bien**_ (John se quedó callado unos segundos).

_**- ¿Cualquier castigo?. Hijo tienes 20 años. No tendría que castigarte par nada. ¡20 años!. ¡A tu edad estaba en la guerra, defendiendo a nuestro país, hijo!**_ (aquello hizo a Dean sentirse aun peor) _** No es que esté dando saltos de alegría con las decisiones de tus hermanos. Pero son dos críos. Y los chicos a veces la cagan. Pero hijo, tu eres ya un hombre, se supone que tienes que ser responsable y tener dos dedos de frente. **_(Dando un golpe en el volante)_** ¡Maldita, sea Dean! ¡Tenías más cabeza cuando tenías 9 años!**_

_**- Lo sé, sé que la he cagado y**_

_**- hijo si, la has cagado, y casi te pierdo a ti y a tu hermano por esa cagada. **_(Había temor en la voz de John, pero pronto volvió el enfado_**) Por una cagada que nunca debiste permitir. Nunca debiste permitir que tus hermanos me mintieran y me manipularan como lo han hecho. Nunca debiste dejar a Sam solo. Nunca debiste ir a un sitio sin conocer antes el terreno. No con una total desconocida, no en un lugar donde no había nadie. No en medio del bosque. ¡Dios Dean que no naciste ayer! ¡Qué estás cansado de ver lo que pasa en los bosques a campistas confiados! Eres un adulto, Dean. Se supone que debes vigilar a tus hermanos y ayudar que tomen las decisiones correctas, no alentarles a hacer locuras y a desobedecerme y mentirme.**_

_**- lo sé, señor **_(Dean estaba teniendo realmente dificultades para no ponerse a llorar).

- _**Y eso es lo peor, hijo, sé que lo sabes. Lo sabes ahora y lo sabías cuando entraste en esta estúpida pantomima. Entonces hijo. ¿De que sirve que te castigue?. Fue tu decisión. La decisión de un adulto totalmente capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Decidiste que estaba bien mentirme, desobedecerme y poner tu vida en peligro. Pero también decidiste que estaba bien que tus hermanos pequeños me mintieran y desobedecieran. Y aunque sé que no era tu intención poner la vida de tu hermano y de Bobby en peligro. Pero eso fue lo que pasó. Y sabes ahora Adam y Sam piensan que está bien desobedecerme y mentirme. Porque su hermano mayor, el adulto, piensa que está bien desobedecer y mentir a su padre. Eres el mayor y ya sabes que eso tiene cosas buenas y malas. **_(Dean no pudo más y una lágrima se le escapó. John lo vio por el retrovisor y decidió suavizar el discurso) _**Hijo. No encontrarás hombre más orgulloso de su hijo, de lo que yo estoy de ti. Pero te mentiría si te dijera que hoy Rebbeca no es la única que se ha sentido traicionada. Y eres mayorcito, para hacerte cargo de eso también.**_

-_** papá, no sé que puedo decir o hacer para arreglarlo, sea lo que sea, dímelo y lo haré.**_

_**- Hijo, lo mismo digo. No sé que decir o que hacer. En el último año he visto como a medida que cada vez te hacías mejor cazador también ibas perdiendo más y más. Hasta el punto de que crees que no tan solo está bien mentirme sino que también crees que está bien que tus hermanos me mientan. Y quizás debí hacer algo, pero solo pensé que estabas disfrutando de tu recién mayoría de edad, pero ya tienes 20, y cada vez vas a peor. Ahora soy yo quién te pregunta hijo ¿Qué crees que debo hacer contigo?**_

_**- ¿Qué vas a hacer con Sam?**_

_**- Ambos sabemos que tu hermano no se va poder sentar a gusto en los próximos días. Pero Dean, te lo repito Sam tiene 16, es aún un crío, tú tienes 20, eres ya un hombre. **_

_**- no me he comportado como un adulto **_(Dean dijo en un susurro)

_**- no**_ (John no le gustaba lo que estaba sugiriendo su hijo, pero sinceramente, tampoco encontraba otra forma de castigar al muchacho. De los 3 él que más la había cagado era Dean, sin duda, y que fuera el único que se saliera de rositas tampoco le parecía justo. Pero ya tenía 20 años)

_**- Entonces**_ (tragó saliva y buscó el coraje y valor para decirlo en voz alta) _**no deberías tratarme como a uno. Deberías castigarme como a Sam. **_

_**- Sam siguió los protocolos**_ (John añadió muy serio. Dean se maldijo mentalmente, se no era un fallo de hijo, era un fallo de cazador)

_**- Saltarse los protocolos es**_ (Dean no podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso) _**30 con la pala. **_

_**- ¿y poner en peligro tu vida? **_

_**- 50**_

_**- ¿Te das cuenta que con solo esas dos ya son 80 con la pala? Y aun no hemos hablado de lo de mentirme y desobedecerme.**_

_**- si, señor me doy cuenta**_ (Dean no podía mirar a su padre).

_**- En total sería 60 con el cinturón y 80 con la pala.**_

_**- si, señor, he hecho las cuentas**_ (dijo no muy contento).

_**- Antes de aceptar**_ (paró el coche un momento apartó para poder mirar al os ojos a su hijo) _**ya que has dado mal ejemplo a tus hermanos, estaría bien que vieran lo que pasa cuando se es un idiota y no se siguen los protocolos, se pone la vida en peligro se me miente y se me desobedece.**_

_**- ¿qué estás diciendo?**_

_**- Pues eso, como cuando Sam y tu erais más pequeños. Cometisteis juntos el delito cumplís juntos la pena.**_

_**- ¡papá!**_

_**- te recuerdo que ha sido idea tuya.**_

_**- si, pero no delante de Sammy o Adam**_ (Dean estaba perplejo, John había aceptado muy rápido lo de zurrarle como a un crío. No tan solo lo había aceptado sino que ahora le estaba sugiriendo ser castigado delante de sus hermanos pequeños).

- _**No veo el problema, Dean, no tuviste problemas para mentir y desobedecerme delante de ellos**_ (Dean respiró hondo, su padre tenía razón en eso, pero delante de Sammy y Adam, eso era quizás excesivo. Ya se iba a llevar una buena paliza).

_**- papá, por favor**_ (intentando implorar un poco de piedad de su padre).

_**- También, lo podemos dejar. Tú sigue con tu rutina que yo ya lo tendré en cuenta para futuras ocasiones. Irás de caza siempre acompañado, y los chicos se quedarán con un adulto responsable, que me ha quedado claro que no eres tú.**_

_**- ¡Papá! ¡Joder! ¡En serio, parece que lo estés disfrutando!**_

_**- No, hijo, no. ¿Sabes que es lo que disfrutaría? Disfrutaría poder irme de pesca con mi hijo pequeño, porque él quiere pasar un buen rato con su padre, y que me pudiera quedar tranquilo que nada malo iba a pasar por que mi hijo mayor, de 20 años, se queda al cargo de todo. Eso es lo que realmente disfrutaría**_ (John dijo con veneno en sus palabras).

_**- De acuerdo.**_

_**- ¿De acuerdo qué?**_

_**- Me vas hacerlo decir ¿verdad? Maldito sádico**_ (dijo entre dientes, John le dio un pescozón)

_**- Auuu**_ (llevándose la mano al cogote)

- _**¿también podemos añadirle una enjabonada de boca?**_

_**- Ok ok. Seré castigado como un mocoso delante del bigfoot y del canino**_ (dijo ya cansado Dean y dándose por vencido).

_**- Dean, aun estás a tiempo de echarte atrás. Pero si ahora aceptó en zurrarte, no hay marcha a tras. Aunque tenga que ir a buscarte y agarrarte por la oreja ¿entiendes?**_

_**- de verdad, papá, dicho así parece que me estás haciendo un favor.**_

_**- Y sino es así, ¿porque lo has sugerido? **_

- _**Pues porque no sería justo que Sam y Adam sean los únicos que sean castigados. Y porque nada de esto hubiera pasado si yo me hubiera comportado como un adulto y no como un maldito crío.**_ (Dean estaba enfadado, pero consigo mismo).

_**- La vida no es justa Dean.**_

_**- Ya lo sé papá**_ (respiró hondo)_** y porque me lo merezco **_(acabó reconociendo entre dientes. John volvió a la carretera y no volvieron a hablara hasta que llegaron a casa de Booby a recoger a Sam y a Adam).


	36. Chapter 36

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

- _**Muy bien**_ (John aun entrando por la puerta) _**quiero ver vuestros culos de idiota plantados en el sofá, primero quiero tener unas palabras con todos vosotros **_(los chicos no esperaban que fuera tan inmediato. Se sentaron un poco asustados en el sofá. John se quedó de píe apoyado, medio sentado, en un mueble). _**Primero. No tengo muchas normas. No soy de esos padres que dan mucho por culo con lo de que os lavéis los diente o detrás de las orejas, comáis verduras o veías o no veías algún programa en al tele. Tengo unas cuantas normas, si, es cierto. Pero son para manteneros con vida. Y de todas las reglas que tengo hay 3 que son sagradas. **__**Obedecerme, respetarme y no mentirme. Y creo que son las que por alguna extraña razón, que no llego entender, os ha dado últimamente por desobedecer casi sistemáticamente. Quizás os haya dado la sensación que ya no son de obligado cumplimiento. Pues os pido perdón, porque siguen estando en vigor como el primer día, Y la consecuencia por no desobedecerlas sigue siendo la misma. Mi boca deja de hablar y mi cinturón empieza a actuar **_(Adam y Sam tragaron saliva).

John hizo una pausa y miró de arriba a bajo a cada uno de sus hijos, se cruzó de brazos y se preparó para retomar su discurso.

_**- Este fin de semana, me habéis manipulado, mentido, desobedecido y a vosotros dos **_(señalando a Dean y a Sam con el dedo_**) casi os matan. Solo una de esas mierdas os hubiera garantizado un viaje directo sobre mis rodillas. ¡Pero no! Habéis decidido hacerlo a lo grande. Pues bueno, el castigo también será a lo grande. **_(A los tres se les erizaron los pelos del todo el cuerpo) _**Para empezar. Los tres, si no estáis en la escuela, estaréis en casa de Bobby ayudándole o conmigo entrenando. Todo el mundo a la cama a las 9. Adam tú a las ocho. A las 5 en píe, para correr o lo que a mi se me ocurra. No hay salidas hasta próxima noticia. Y eso te incluye a ti Dean. Del taller a casa y de casa la taller. No más chicas de gasolinera. Cómo siempre estaréis bajo la vigilancia de la escuela, mía o de Bobby, nada de teléfonos. Nada de tele, nada de música, nada de nada. Solo trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo (**_ninguno de los tres tuvo valor para replicarle. John se quedó unos instantes observando las caras de sus hijos. Dean tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo lleno de pena. Sam intentaba mirar a un punto infinito pero sus ojos vidriosos no engañaban a nadie y Adam le clavaba la mirada llena de odio)_**. Muy bien **_(empezando a remangarse las mangas, los tres tragaron saliva),_** pongámonos manos a la obra. Cómo ya he dicho habéis hecho un gran trabajo cagándola, cabreándome y decepcionándome. Así que ahora es mi turno para dejar una buena, clara y duradera impresión en vuestras cabecitas de chorlito y en vuestro trasero de lo que nunca fue aceptable ni nunca lo será. Samuel, ve a buscar la pala, ya sabes donde está ¿verdad?**_

_**- si, señor **_(Sam tragó saliva y fue a la camioneta de su padre y agarró la maldita pala de madera con el maldito "board of education" tallado. Ni Dean ni él sabía como narices había llegado a las manos de su padre aquel temido objeto salido del infierno. Pero Sam des de que tenía uso de razón recordaba aquella maldita pala en el maletero del impala. Aunque no fue hasta que tuvo 11 años que no tuvo el "placer" de enfrentarse en persona al "comité educativo". Sam entró de nuevo en el salón y casi en cámara lenta se acercó a su padre, cerró los ojos tragó saliva, y finalmente le dio la dichosa pala).

_**- Dean**_ (Dean se levantó como si tuviera un muelle en el culo. Sam y Adam miraron a Dean atónito. No podía ser Dean tenía 20 años) _**Samuel, Adam. (**_Para llamar l atención de los tres, aunque no era necesario, los tres estaban esperando el fatídico veredicto). _**Ahora los tres os llevareis la parte de mentirme y manipularme. Mañana por la mañana, vosotros dos**_ (señalando a Dean y a Sam) _**la parte de desobedecerme y no seguir los protocolos. Y Dean, esta noche saldaremos nuestra cuenta tratando la estupidez esa de poner tu vida en peligro.**_ _**Sé que normalmente hay un número determinado para cada una de esas trasgresiones. Pero hijos, si tuviera que seguirlo me iba pasar zurrándoos hasta el día del juicio final. Y al menos yo, quiero pasar hoja de este horrible capítulo. Así que no hay números, cuando crea que el mensaje ha llegado a vuestros cerebros daré por acabada la zurra y todo estará perdonado**_

_**- Excepto que por lo de estar siempre contigo o Bobby y lo**_ de _**a la cama a las ocho. Levantarnos a las 5, para correr. Nada de salir, nada de teléfonos. Nada de tele, nada de música, nada de nada. Solo trabajo y aburrimiento **_(Adam no llevaba nada bien lo de los castigos, sobretodo cuando no era una alternativa a unas nalgadas sino un más a más).

_**- Si, Adam, lo has entendido a la perfección**_ (John no podía creer que el niño aun tuviera los santos cojones de replicarle). _**Tú primero**_ (Dean y Sam se levantaron para darles un poco de privacidad)

_**- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?**_

_**- ¿Dean, Sam, os he dicho que os levantarais?**_ 8John lanzó a sus hijos como una daga envenenada)

_**- No señor**_ (dijeron Sam y Adam al unísono y se volvieron a sentar. Aquello era peor de lo que se habían imaginado, su padre no los iba a castigar en privado)

- _**Adam, si, tu primero y primero porque yo lo digo, obedece**_ (John no estaba gritándole pero aquel tono dejaba muy claro que no iba a permitir más dilaciones).

- _**Pero papá, tu ayer ya me**_ (Adam se puso rojo como un tomate, como podía su padre hacerle pasar esa vergüenza ante Dean y Sam) _**ya sabes,**_

- _**Hijo, ayer te zurré por que me desobedeciste cuando te dije que recogieras el taburete y me faltaste al respeto cuando me sugeriste que me lo podía meter por el culo**_ (Adam estaba ahora rojo como un tomate, parecía que le iba a salir vapor por las orejas. Sam y Dean se miraron el uno al otro y después a su padre, aquel chico los tenía bien puestos). _**Ahora**_ (agarrando una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor y poniéndola en el centro del salón) _**vamos a tratar esa manía tuya de manipular y mentir**_ (John le explicó tranquilamente y se sentó en la silla y se golpeó suavemente el muslo para indicarle que se pusiera sobre su regazo). _**Y Adam, realmente espero no volver a tener que repetir esta charla **_

_**- papá, por favor, no delante de ellos **_(Adam le rogó con ojitos de perrito abandonado)

- _**No veo porque, os pusisteis los tres de acuerdo para engañarme, manipularme y desobedecerme. Lo lógico es que os castigue también juntos. Adam, venga, NO TENGO TODA LA TARDE**_ (Adam pensó en decirle que eso no era cierto, que tenía toda la tarde, todo el día, toda la semana, al fin y al cabo él no era como su madre no tenía un trabajo de verdad. Pero Adam creyó que aquella no era la mejor ocasión para decirlo). _**Vamos, no querrás que vaya yo a por ti ¿verdad?**_ (Adam negó con la cabeza con cara de miedo) _**Pantalones y calzoncillos abajo y sobre mis rodillas**_ (Adam y John se sostuvieron las miradas durante unos segundos, pero finalmente Adam obedeció y se bajó los pantalones y calzoncillos y rápidamente se puso sobre el regazo de su padre).

John no perdió el tiempo en cuanto el muchacho estuvo sobre sus rodillas comenzó a castigar duramente sus posaderas. John solo estaba usando su mano, pero estaba haciéndolo a conciencia. Se estaba tomando su tiempo entre nalgada y nalgada. Realmente quería acabar con esa costumbre de Adam de manipularle. Adam al igual que Sam era muy vocales cuando se trataba de recibir alguna que otra nalgada. Adam gritaba, se retorcía, pataleaba y no paraba de intentar librarse de la zurra. John, que una el quedaban dos hijos a los que castigar vio que si seguía así acabaría agotadísimo. Así que puso de píe al muchacho, y se quitó la correa, la dobló en dos, manteniendo la hebilla bien a salvo en su puño.

_**-papá no**_ (Adam era un mar de lagrimas y mocos. La cara la tenía desencajada, John estaba seguro que la zurra no sería tan difícil para el chico si no se estresara tanto. Desde que cayera la primera nalgada Adam había estado luchando por liberarse su castigo) _**Por favor, no, duele ya mucho, tu mano es muy dura, por favor no, el cinturón no.**_

-_** Adam**_ (John intentaba calmar a Adam con un tono más cálido) _**no consentiré que me manipules a mi o a tus hermanos o que me mientas. Ambas ofensas son totalmente inaceptables. Hay unas normas y están ahí por algo. Para manteneros con vida y a salvo. Así que se acabaron las mentiras, las insubordinaciones, las faltas de respeto y el manipular para saliros con la vuestra. Sé que sabes que está mal. Eres un buen chico y tu madre te educó bien. **_(Aquello tocó el alma de Adam, pero no por eso dejó de pensar que John estaba jugando sucio mencionando a su madre. Pero era cierto, su madre se moriría de pena si supiera como se había estado comportando con John)_** Te sugiero que a partir de ahora utilices esa inteligencia tuya para algo más provechoso que para mentirme, manipularme, desobedecerme, molestarme, faltarme al respeto o poneros en peligro.**_ (John tiró del chico y lo colocó de nuevo sobre su regazo y con las piernas le hizo una pinza para inmovilizarlo mejor y empezó a darle chirlos con el cinturón)

Adam suplicaba, lloraba, gritaba y decía todo tipo de disculpas habidas y por haber. Pero John se había marcado un objetivo con esa zurra. Y no era otro que grabar en las posaderas de su hijo al rojo vivo que se habían acabado las chiquillerías. Y que NO significa NO. Y solo paró cuando finalmente vio que Adam cambiaba de actitud y dejaba de luchar y aceptaba su responsabilidad y el castigo. John dejó el cinturón, agarró la pala y le dio 4 palazos. No muy fuertes, solo como aviso.

_**- si tengo que volver a tener esta discusión contigo, no serán 4 ¿entendiste Adam?**_

_**- Si, señor**_ (dijo sin moverse).

John, con cuidado lo levantó y le ayudó a ponerse los calzoncillos y los pantalones, después lo abrazó fuertemente mientras le decía palabras de consuelo. Cuando, al fin John notó que el corazón y la respiración volvían a la normalidad, le besó en la cabeza y se separó de él.

_**- Muy bien, hijo, todo perdonado, ahora siéntate**_ (señalándole una de las sillas de madera de la mesa del comedor) _**y nada de frotarse**_ (Adam estaba convencido que aquel dolor le iba a durar de por vida, pero tanto Sam como Dean, sabía que John no había sido excesivamente duro con el muchacho que en unas horas la picadura había pasado) _**Muy Bien. Dean, tu turno.**_ (Dean se sorprendió, pensaba que ahora sería le turno de Sam, John siempre lo disciplinaba a él primero porque Sam se ponía muy nervioso, con la espera o sintiendo como Dean era castigado y eso siempre era peor) _**¿Dean?**_ (John volvió a llamarlo) _**hijo, tu turno. Sobre el respaldo del sofá **_(y John agarró de nuevo el cinturón).

_**- papá **_(Sam empezó, pero John lo miró fijamente y el chico tragó saliva)

_**- Todo esto, ha sido por ti ¿no? Para que tú tuvieras tu fin de semana romántico con Rebbeca. Pues ahora vas a tener el honor de ver los fuegos artificiales finales en primerísima fila. Hijo, nunca os he permitido traer a ningún amiguito **_(el diminutivo fue un golpe bajo)_** a dormir a casa. Nunca. Ni siquiera Dean, tuvo los santos cojones de TRAER UNA MUCHACHA A CASA. **_

_**- Papá (**_esta vez fue Dean)_** Sammy no **_(John lo interrumpió en seco)

_**- No hijo, tú y yo ya hemos hablado antes. No quiero oírte nada más. El momento para actuar como el hermano mayor se te pasó. Tú no debiste permitir que nada de esto pasara. Y tú **_(volviendo a Sam) _**no debiste permitir que tus hermanos participara en toda esta farsa. Han mentido, desobedecido y puesto en peligro sus vidas para que el señorito tuviera su **__**rendezvous. **_(Sam bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. lo que había dicho John era cierto. Quería tanto ver a Rebbeca de nuevo, que no le importó que sus hermanos se metieran en un lio para lograrlo) Dean sofá (John dijo con un tono severo) _**pantalones y calzoncillos abajo. Lo mismo que Adam. No pienso contar y ambos sabemos porque es así. Hijo, no abandones la posición hasta que yo te lo diga.**_ (Dean obedeció de inmediato)

Aquella no fue la peor paliza que había recibido Dean, pero si que podía colocarla en el top ten. John dejaba su tiempo entre cuerazo y cuerazo. Dejaba que el chico se recuperara un poco para volver a escarmentar la zona ya castigada. Dean aguantaba el dolor como nadie. Incluso mejor que John. Solo se oía la respiración entrecortada y algún que otro tímido gruñido. John dedicó su tiempo. Dean tenía 20 años. Era el mayor. Debía de poder confiar en él. No solo en la caza, también en la vida. Y en la cabeza de John solo hacía que dar vueltas la Gorgona. Si hubiera llegado solo unos minutos más tarde, ahora en vez de estar dándole una zurra a su hijo de 20 años, le estaría dando sepultura a sus dos hijos. John finalmente dejó la correa y tomó la pala. John estaba convencido que Dean ya había llegado a su límite, pero se había comprometido a darle el mismo trato que le iba a dar a Sam. Y eso es lo que iba a hacer. Levantó la pala y la dejó caer sobre los muslos de Dean. Dean se maldijo mentalmente, si John tenía la intención de castigarle los muslos no iba a poder sentarse en días sin sentir molestias. Efectivamente los siguientes golpes recayeron todos sobre los muslos. Finalmente John subió un poco la intensidad y la velocidad a la vez que castigaba el punto exacto en que las piernas y los glúteos se unen. Esa zona era especialmente dolorosa. Por tierna, porque es imposible sentarse sin apoyarse en ellas y al caminar también es imposible no rozarla. Dean, lloraba en silencio y comenzó a respirar con dificultad y a ser un poco más vocal. Fue entonces cuando John dio por acabado el castigo. Dean en seguida se subió los pantalones y calzoncillos. Tal y como hizo con Dean John lo abrazó fuerte y le dijo al oído palabras de cariño y confort. Dean enseguida se separó de su padre, por vergüenza y porque no creía que mereciera esas palabras.

_**- Dean**_ (señalando la silla de al lado de Adam. Dean con cuidado se sentó junto a Adam y acabó de recomponerse). _**Muy bien, Samuel,**_ (dejando la pala y volviendo a tomar el cinturón) _**tu turno. Sobre el respaldo del sofá, **__**pantalones y calzoncillos abajo y no abandones la posición hasta que yo te lo diga.**_

- _**Papá, yo lo siento, lo juro. No lo hice con la intención de**_

_**- Hijo, sé con que intención lo hiciste. Y como he dicho antes las reglas están ahí para algo. Y es para manteneros a salvo. Y sé que sabes que una cita no es suficiente motivo para poner en peligro vuestras vidas. Lo sé, eres un chico muy listo y con sentido común. Y cuando decidiste seguir con ese estúpido plan sabías que hacías mal y a pesar de eso continuaste adelante. Así que hijo mírame a la cara y dime que no te mereces esta**_ _**zurra**_.

_**- No, puedo, señor. Pero, papá, lo siento, siento haberte fallado y sobretodo siento haber puesto en peligro a Dean.**_

_**- Y a ti mismo**_ (añadió fulminándolo con al mirada).

_**- Y a mi mismo**_ (dijo bajando la cabeza y con un hilillo de voz).

- _**No hay nada más que hablar, asume la posición**_ (Sam lo miró con ojos de cachorrito, no para que su padre cambiara de opinión sino porque realmente se sentía fatal) Samuel, _**venga hijo.**_ (Sam se bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y agarró con todas sus fuerzas uno de los reposacabezas del sofá).

Esa fue la segunda peor paliza de toda la vida de Sam. Después de su escapada a Flagstaffs que no recordaba una paliza tan dura. Recibió exactamente lo mismo que Dean. Pero a diferencia de Dean, Sam no dudo en gritar, llorar y pedir clemencia y hacer todo tipo de juramentos para que su padre parara. Cuando hubo acabado, le permitió subirse los pantalones y le hizo devolver la pala a su lugar. Y después una vez los tres estuvieron sentados en la mesa. Él también se sentó y respiró hondo y les puso a limpiar armas por más de tres horas, mientras Adam hacía ejercicios de latín. John estaba convencido que para el verano Adam ya sabría mejo latín que el mismísimo Séneca.

A las 8 Adam se fue a la cama. John aprovechó para darle a Dean 20 cuerazos más por poner en peligro su vida. Obligando a Sam a darle su propia correa para castigar el ya pobre dolorido trasero de Dean. Cuando llegaron las nueve ni que mencionar que los dos no hicieron muchos ascos a lo de irse a al cama a dormir. Al menos durmiendo boca arriba podrían darle a sus pobres traseros el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse. A la mañana siguiente justo después de correr 6 millas John volvió a convocar a los 3 en el salón y acabó con la parte de castigo de Sam y Dean que correspondía a diferencia del día anterior cada palazo fue acompañado de un "seguiré siempre los protocolos, señor". 20 en total par a cada uno. El resto del día fue dedicado a ejercicios de supervivencia, memorizar invocaciones y exorcismos en latín y hacer inventario y puesta en punto de las armas que tenían en los coches.


	37. Chapter 37

SUPERNATURAL: WINCHESTER BUNCH

_Adam: 13 años_

_Sam: 16 años_

_Dean: 20 años._

Los días pasaron lentos. Porque como Adam estaba cansado de repetir en los pueblos el tiempo pasa lento. Sam se adaptó pronto a la vida tranquila del pueblo. Le encantaba el instituto. No era de los mejores que había estado, pero sin duda sus compañeros eran muy majos. No había tenido a penas que pasar por el mal trángulo de ser el "nuevo". En seguida había hecho un grupo de amigos, con los que hablar durante el desayuno y el almuerzo. Y sino hubiera estado castigado, incluso con los quien salir los fines de semana.

Dean, seguía con Bobby y los coches, de vez en cuando salía de caza con Kaleb o Jeff o el pastor. John le permitía ir de caza, pero siempre que fuera acompañado de otro cazador más experto y de confianza. Se sentía un poco fastidiado por el rollo de supervisión, ya había superado esa fase. Pero era la única manera de ir de caza. Así que Dean se agarraba a un hierro ardiendo. Era eso o pasarse el día con Bobby que lo trataba como a un semi esclavo o leyendo sobre demonios y demás seres paranormales con su padre. Y esa parte era la que menos le llamaba de la caza, la hacía porque hay que estar preparado para cualquier cosa, pero eso no significaba que le chiflara.

Adam, odiaba aquel pueblo, odiaba aquel instituto, a sus compañeros, a sus profesores, a los padres de sus compañeros, a Bobby y la vida recluimiento que John les obligaba a vivir. Lo único que le gustaba era el equipo de atletismo, le jodía reconocerlo, pero era mejor que el de su anterior instituto. El entrenador era realmente bueno, incluso había ganado un par de nacionales. También tenía que reconocer que compartir habitación con Sam no estaba tan mal. Sam era como una enciclopedia con patas, no tan solo de lo sobrenatural, sino de todo. Y como a las ocho tenía que irse a la cama, podía quedarse hablando desde la cama, eso si, hasta que fueran las 9, que era cuando John apagaba las luces, con él de cualquier cosa. Dean, era él más divertido sin duda, él tío molaba, y Adam lo idolatraba, de mayor quería ser como Dean. Pero Dean se prodigaba poco, entre el trabajo con Bobby, los trabajitos que le salían y que solía preferir la compañía de John que la de él o Sam, pasaban realmente poco tiempo juntos. Eso si, para Adam seguía siendo el hermano mayor molón. Menos cuanto, según Adam, intentaba marcarse algún tanto con John y se ponía en plan segundo padre. Pero como John no se despegaba de ellos ni con agua caliente, eso no pasaba muy a menudo.

Cuando ya hacía 4 meses que habían llegado al pueblo. John empezó también a hacer pequeñas salidas, al principio regresaba en el mismo día. Después un par de días. Entonces John dejaba a los tres en casa de Bobby, y se marchaba, eso si llamaba cada 4 horas, para que Bobby le dijera como iba todo.

Sam estaba totalmente integrado, incluso estaba apuntado al club de amigos de las ciencias y al club de debate. Había empezado la liguilla de verano de soccer y a veces quedaba en una cafetería que tenía algunas máquinas recreativas con sus compañeros de clase. Sam se sentía casi normal. Si claro esteba todo el rollo sobrenatural. Pero mientras que Adam no pudiera valerse por si mismo no tenía que preocuparse. Dean o su padre se harían cargo y ellos solo tendrían que aguantar el duro entrenamiento que John les había impuesto. Sam que llevaba toda su vida en la carretera le parecía un precio que gustoso estaba dispuesto a pagar. Se acabaron los constantes enfrentamientos con su padre, mientras se pudieran quedar allí Sam estaba dispuesto a ser el hijo más obediente y sumiso del mundo.

Por su parte Adam había empezado a mejorar sus marcas, en parte al buen sistema de entrenamiento de la escuela en parte a las horas de sentadillas, flexiones, abdominales y marcha que John les estaba obligando a hacer. El entrenador había prometido que en el próximo curso si seguía así lo subiría al grupo de élite. Que es como llamaban a los chicos que eran realmente buenos en atletismo y tenían alguna posibilidad de ser becados. Adam era realmente bueno en todo lo que fuera físico, pero le faltaba la disciplina y el compromiso necesarios para ser un buen cazador. Su humor se había ido suavizando y ahora volvía a ser el chico alegre y despreocupado que siempre había sido. Demasiado despreocupado para el gusto de Bobby y John. Pero John le daba un poco más de cuartel porque al fin y al cabo la vida del chico había dado una vuelta de 180° grados de la noche a la mañana.

Dean poco a poco había ido recuperando la confianza de John. Muy poco a poco para el gusto de Dean. Pero que John empezara a moverse de nuevo implicaba implícitamente que volvía a confiar en Dean. Aunque si salía más de dos días los hiciera quedarse con Bobby. La última semana habían estado hablando de ir a Austin porque la actividad demoníaca había aumentado un 27% en el último año. Y con tanto demonio sería más fácil recabar información sobre el demonio que mató a Mary. A Dean se le caía encima aquel pueblo. Estaba tan muerto. Y después de la cagada de la Gorgona como que no había cojones para ligar con las lugareñas, por muy buenas que estuvieran algunas. Y aunque había aprovechado una "desratización" con Kaleb para irse de fiesta con unas simpáticas bailarinas aquel pueblo le estaba asfixiando. Lo de Austin era para Dean como para un niño el día de Navidad. No le importaba ni siquiera pasar el verano en Texas. Ni su calor insoportable, ni su sol abrasador, ni sus millas y millas de desierto. Solo le interesaba llegar ahí y cargarse a todos los demonios que pudieran. Pero había algo que le preocupaba. Lo de siempre. Sammy. Sammy anhelaba echar raíces. Y con la llegada de Adam había creído que finalmente John abandonaría la vida de carretera y aquel sería su hogar.

Pero John nunca tuvo esa intención solo quería un poco de tiempo para que Adam se adaptara a la vida familiar y después retomar sus obligaciones y encontrar la criatura que acabó con Mery y de paso todo lo sobrenatural que se les cruzara por su camino. John iba a esperar. En tres semanas Sam y Adam habrían acabado el curso escolar y después les daría una semana de descanso y finalmente se trasladarían a Austin. Y dedicarían los dos meses de verano a la caza, a tiempo completo. Sam había demostrado ser muy bueno y sería hora que empezara a tomar un papel más relevante en los trabajos. Dean era ya de sobra un cazador experto. Y Adam ya comenzaba a entender de qué iba el negocio familiar.

Dean escuchaba como Sam y Adam hacían planes con los otros chicos y se le rompía el corazón. Su padre le había pedido que no les dijera nada a los chicos. Y no iba a desobedecerlo. No porque fuera un "buen soldadito" como Sam le gustaba llamarle cuando se enfadaba con Dean. Sino porque se iban a ir pasara lo que pasara. John ya había tomado la decisión. Y si se lo decía ni Adam, ni sobretodo Sam iban a disfrutar de esas últimas semanas. Y Dean sabía que cada vez que se trasladaban era un drama para Sam. Y que la convivencia entre los Winchesters se volvía un infierno durante semanas. Y algo le decía que Adam no iba a tomárselo mucho mejor. Una vez le tocaría a Dean poner paz entre sus hermanos y su padre. Él si que hubiera sido bueno como mediador de la ONU.

Nota:

Bueno, aquí doy por acabado este fic.

Espero que les haya gustado una enésima parte de lo que a mi me ha gustado escribirlo e ir colgando cada día un capítulo.

Agradecerles a todos aquellos que perdieron su tiempo leyéndolo y sobre todo aquellos que me honraron con sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias.


End file.
